The Reaper Saga: The Romi Chronicles: Book Two: The Virtues of Magic
by Emma Churchill
Summary: Romi is returning to school for her second year, now finally a part of her Gryffindor crowd. Only when a strange man appears asking her and Neville to complete a set of challenges that no one else can do, or suffer the horrible destruction of everything they know, can they muster up their courage again? Especially when their friends are being attacked by Slytherin's monster?
1. Chapter 1: The Outback

– Chapter One –

_The Outback_

The heat was incredible. Waves of it poured down through the windows and out the open doors. There was no coolness from mechanical devices, and the Australians did nothing at this time of day.

Romi was completely unused to this kind of heat. Any degree of cold she could take, but she didn't know what to do with herself in this heat. Most of the time, she slept during the peak of the day and spent her evenings out among the magical part of town.

Her father, Hector Black, spent a lot of time in Sydney, talking over business with other important wizards. Romi's mother, Charis Black, was making connections with the other wives of the ambassadors, so Romi had a lot of free time to wander, Ley Lane, Sydney's equivalent of Diagon Alley, which was near where they were staying.

They were in Australia this summer. Romi never really understood what her father did, but this is the first time that he's had a placement for all of July, in some place that wasn't England. Charis had decided to join Hector in Australia instead of staying with her mother in Canada. So, through default, Romi was now living in Australia for July, with only letters to communicate with her friends back in England.

At least most of her friends were writing back to her – Neville Longbottom, her best friend, sent her a letter nearly every three days, and Romi replied just as quickly, so she had the feeling that she'd never left him. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sent letters too, but not as frequently, they were friendly, but not in the way of defeating a crazy witch who wanted to destroy the lake friendly, like Romi and Neville were after their first year at Hogwarts experience.

She did not get any letters from Draco Malfoy, her cousin. She was still angry with him because last year when they went to school, Draco was sorted into Slytherin, and Romi was sorted into Gryffindor. Normally, Romi would not have thought that a problem, because she tried not to play by other people's rules. Draco, however, had told her that she was not allowed to hang out with him – because of the Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry. Romi hadn't spoken nicely to him since.

The one letter that she was expecting, and that she never got and she didn't know what to think about it, was the letter she was expecting from her twin brother. She had only found out last year that they were twins, and she had only accepted it about six months ago, and she had only told him when school ended. He had taken it well, or so Romi had thought, but she hadn't received a single letter from Harry Potter since the beginning of the summer.

She wanted to say it was because she was in Australia, and it was sometimes difficult for birds to find their way down, and they easily got lost – but all of Ron, Hermione and Neville's letters made it too her. Even Severus Snape, her godfather who was travelling to France these last two weeks for a research case, managed to find time to send her letters.

But she hadn't received any letters from Harry Potter.

Romi had spent most of the early afternoon, lying on her stomach in her bed. Her black cat, Zhi, now fully grown was lying in the small of her back as she had pulled her shirt up to relieve the heat. It didn't help that the cat was lying on her bare skin.

She kept her eyes closed, her cheek against the cool section on her pillow. The room around her was quiet. The window was open to the hot outside, and Romi could hear the buzz of cicadas. Even though it was Australia's winter, it was still some of the hottest days Romi had experienced.

She could hear her mother moving on the floor below her. Charis and Hector had taken a two story little bungalow on the outskirts of Sydney. It was a house that the Ministry for Magic Australia had found for them, and it was in the magical area of Sydney. Romi had enjoyed her first two weeks in Australia. But it was stretching into the fourth week now, and Romi was beginning to miss her friends. It would be another few days before they left for England.

Zhi stood up on her back, stretched, carefully took three steps up her back, and then after stretching once more, curled up again, tucking her tail under her body. Romi adjusted her head on the pillow, finding a cooler patch.

She was just falling into a daze, almost dreaming, though she was awake. She thought about going down to the market place, in fact she almost felt like she was being drawn there. She had the sensation of falling and she jumped, fully awake, staring around her bedroom.

She gave a sigh, and rubbed her eyes. She felt like she wanted to go back to sleep, but instead, she got up, washed her face and went downstairs to find a cooler part of the house. Her mother was cooking something in the oven and so the kitchen wasn't that much cooler either.

"Why don't you walk to your father's office building," Charis suggested when she saw her daughter moping about the kitchen.

"Because it's hot outside," Romi muttered.

"No hotter than in here – besides there is a breeze and Ley Lane is opening again. Take a stroll through there, but don't buy anything," Charis warned.

"Alright," Romi said. She knew when her mother said things like that, she wasn't to be argued with. Romi whistled up the stairs for her cat, and put on her shoes. It was about two thirty in the afternoon; her father was expected home at three.

Her mother was right. With the wind coming through the town it was a lot cooler outside than inside. Romi walked down the street towards the magical marketplace and after looking around, darted into the back alley. Zhi followed, twisting around her feet, staring wide-eyed at the world around her.

On the outside it looked like a back alley, but on the inside it was a bustling moving marketplace. And it wasn't just the people that were moving, everyday the vendors shuffled about their wares on carts or in makeshift shelters.

Romi could see apothecaries sheltered by nothing more than a thick sheet propped up on thick wooden beams. There was a full tent with the name of a wand maker on the top. There were also lots and lots of food vendors, selling sizzling meat, or boasting of fresh cool drinks.

Romi loved to walk among them, and her spirits were instantly lifted once among the rabble of people buying and selling.

"Fresh hare pies!"

"Freshly squeezed Lemonade! 3 knuts per ladle!"

"Charm beads! Protect you from every curse!"

Romi watched the vendors, studying their wares from a distance. She never liked to get too close, it made her a little uncomfortable when they tried to get you to buy things. Though of course, there were always a few people that ended up walking beside her trying to sell her stuff. She'd had a native try to sell her dried frog treats and another with rawhide purses. She'd had to remind herself that she was in Australia when the dried frog treat man had come along side her – not some distant extremely foreign land. Australia was still part of the Commonwealth.

Today, however, was different. Maybe it was because Romi had been feeling off, maybe because the wind had shifted. Whatever it was, the day seemed different to her.

"Care for an adventure, young lady?" said a tall man appearing beside her. He was wearing a cloth to cover the top of his head, and a lot of his teeth were missing as he smiled at her. He eyes were dark and knowing with a twinkle in them. He held his hands behind his back as he walked, his robes flowing all the way down to his sandaled feet. "I can send you on the greatest adventure yet!"

"I'm all finished with adventures," Romi answered, waving a hand. "Had too many last year."

That was, of course, true. Last year, Romi and her best friend Neville, had gone on many adventures in their quest to save the Black Lake on the Hogwarts school grounds. It ended with them finding an extremely powerful sword, currently hidden with the centaurs, and a new enemy, Elena, a teenaged Russian psychopath, who had tried to drown Romi. Elena had poisoned the lake to get the ancient sword from the past, at least that's as much as Romi understood of her goals. She still wasn't sure why Elena had wanted that particular sword, but Elena had been willing to kill everything in and around the lake to get it. Romi managed to release the Spirit of the lake before Elena had time to kill Romi or the Lake, and the Lake took revenge on Elena. Romi hoped that when the lake had swallowed Elena, that's the last time she would see her, but she still had nightmares about that night.

"Ahh, but this – this is much different, the world to see! Magic like you've never known! A riddle deep in the heart!" the man continued, striding along side her.

"No, thank you," Romi said again, giving another wave, and trying to speed up her walk.

"The Outback can be a magical and inspirational place! You won't want to miss the challenges ahead."

"No," Romi said again quickly, starting to get annoyed.

"Too bad, too bad – I'll interest you yet, Romi."

Romi spun around to the man, mouth open to demand how he knew her name. But she was alone. There were multiple people drifting around her, buying products and socializing with friends, but there was no tall, dark, mystery man there. He'd just vanished. Romi looked all around her, but she could not see him anywhere in the crowd.

After a moment, she turned and started walking again, however all she could think of was what the man had said to her.

Before she knew it, she was at her father's office building, and leaving the marketplace, she hurried up its steps. She didn't have to go very far into the building before her father appeared.

"Hello, pumpkin," Hector said cheerfully, giving his daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Did you come to meet me?" he asked.

"Mum thought it was a good idea for me to go out of the house," Romi said looking up with a little smile.

"I see, come along," Hector said and he led her out of the building again. They walked along the marketplace on the way back as well. Hector liked it just as much as his daughter did.

They were silent for a while, then Hector spoke.

"You're missing your friends, aren't you?" he said, finally looking down at his daughter.

"I haven't complained," Romi answered quickly.

"I know you haven't," Hector said, putting an arm around his daughter. "But after spending ten months with someone, it's hard to spend one month alone, in a different land."

Romi didn't answer. She thought it was true; as much as she got her letters from her friends, it wasn't the same as being with them.

"I thought we'd go to the Malfoys for August," Hector said brightly. "I have to be in England for a few days, and at least you and Charis could spend time with your friends. I'm sure Draco would like to see you."

Romi forced herself to smile. "That'd be great, dad," she managed to say, and pretend like she meant it. In truth, she couldn't imagine how awful it would be to stay with the Malfoy's for a month. That would mean she would _have_ to talk to Draco; unless their parents noticed something.

"Good," Hector said. "I spoke with Lucius today, and he said that was a fine plan." Hector gave his daughter a little shake on the shoulders.

"Can I visit Neville as well?" Romi asked, looking up to him.

Hector looked a little surprised, but nodded. "Of course," he said. "The Longbottoms live not too far outside of London, right?"

Romi nodded.

"I doubt it will be a problem, but you must write to Mrs Longbottom and ask first, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Romi answered, and then she was truly happy. Neville's gran had had her over for Christmas last year without hesitation, and without even meeting her, so Romi had no doubts that she'd let Romi come for a visit.

They made it back through to the house. Zhi went inside first and shot up the stairs, and Romi and Hector followed her. Charis came out of the kitchen to greet them and said she had tea all ready for them in the parlour.

Romi took off her shoes and went into the parlour, where she discovered a cake on the table and two presents on the floor beside a tall man, with black hair sitting in a chair.

"Severus!" Romi squealed and launched herself full force at her godfather, who only just managed to stand up before being hit by Romi.

"Hello, my dear!" Severus said with a laugh, giving her a big squeeze. Romi mumbled into his robes something incoherent. "What was that?" Severus said, trying to step back.

"I didn't think you'd be coming too Australia at all!" Romi said looking up at her godfather. Severus Snape was a tall; hook nosed man with dark eyes and hair, and a warm smile. It was her smile, of course, for he rarely wore it for anyone other than herself. Draco was slightly afraid of Severus, but respected him. Neville was downright petrified of her godfather, and Harry – Harry was a different story. Romi had a tendency to ignore the problem between Harry and Severus. Neither of them liked each other too much because Harry reminded Severus of his father, James Potter.

James had been a good man, but like everyone had his faults. He was a not friend of Severus Snape and Harry was unfortunately a little too much like his father for Severus' liking.

"Well," said Severus, releasing himself from Romi's hug, "I figured I'd come and surprise you. And seeing as you'll probably be leaving tomorrow, today was the day." Severus said.

"Yeah, tomorrow we ship out," Hector replied

Charis came up to her daughter and gave her a hug. "So we thought we'd have a birthday party two days early."

Romi grinned, and looked to the table. There was tea set up and a white iced cake with silver balls on top.

"Twelve years old, already!" Hector said with a laugh, "I can't believe it! I could have sworn yesterday you were just a baby in arms."

Romi, Severus, Charis and Hector settled themselves down to tea in the dining room, and Zhi came to sit on Romi's lap. It was one of the best days that Romi had had in Australia, and it came with the good news that she'd be able to go back to England the next day.

Severus stayed for the evening, sitting and talking with Romi's parents and herself. He was telling them of the trip he'd had in France. At about half past ten, Charis sent Romi up to bed, they were to leave early in the morning. Romi said goodnight to Severus. He would not be there when she woke up. Hector and Severus stayed up to talk a bit longer while Charis tucked Romi into bed.

Romi couldn't sleep for a long time, being both excited and nervous. She'd be able to go see Neville soon – but in between that she'd have to meet up with Draco.

She rolled over and forcefully told herself that she would worry about it in the morning.

That night she had dreams of swirling sands and Australian creatures, running around her. All she could hear was the man from Ley Lane.

"The Outback can be a magical and inspirational place! You won't want to miss it!"


	2. Chapter 2: Old Ex-Friends

Harry Potter novel and character concepts © 2007 J.K. Rowlings, first published in Great Britain, by Bloomsbury Publishing Plc.

Romi Chronicles etc novel and character concepts © 2014 Emma Churchill

– Chapter Two –

Old Ex-Friends

_Elena bore down on her as Romi coughed. Elena pushed her knee into Romi's chest, closed her fingers around Romi's throat and forced Romi's head under the water. _

"_I won't have you interfering with this," she said bitterly, calmly overpowering Romi and keeping her under. _

_Romi struggled, trying to hold her air, and pry Elena's fingers away from her neck. She started to feel dizzy, and wondered how much longer she could hold her breath. The world was just a watery grey blur she didn't seem to be able to think of anything useful. She was just going to drown in the lake water without anyone ever knowing why. Neville would be waiting at the bottom of the lake, wondering what happened to Romi, and perhaps he too would die with the rest of the lake, hoping that Romi would save him. _

_She was starting to loose strength in her muscles and couldn't be bothered keeping Elena's fingers away; it was just numb anyways. She could just see Elena's outline above the water, her expression hadn't changed, and she looked as lovely as ever. _

"Romi, dear, it's time to wake up."

Romi's mother, Charis', voice cut through Romi's nightmare and Romi found herself staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom rather than at the eerily creepy face of Elena.

Romi sat up, rubbing her hands through her hair.

"Are you alright, darling?" Charis asked, looking at her daughter with concern.

"I'm alright," Romi replied, "just a bad dream." She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. "Why is it so early?"

"Well, it's almost dinner time in England, and you need to be able to sleep again at night," Charis replied. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Romi replied with a yawn. "I'll be right down."

The house was empty of their possessions when Romi finally made her way down from her bedroom, like it had been when they got there; almost a model house with strange furniture and paintings.

Soon, however, she'd be back in familiar, even if slightly unwelcome, territory. As they gathered in the front hall, Romi seriously wondered if their parents would notice something was wrong when Draco greeted her, if he greeted her at all.

"Ready to go?" Hector asked, holding out his arm for his daughter. Romi nodded. She slung Zhi around her shoulders, holding onto her with one hand, and putting the other on her father's arm.

It took less than a second to Apparate to the front of the Malfoy Manor. Romi let go of her father's arm and took a deep breath, watching the front door. It was late afternoon in England and the sun was just setting behind them, casting a golden yellow on the Manor doors.

"Come along," Charis said and she started to walk up the path to the doors. Hector followed her, and Romi after another deep breath, brought up the rear. The doors remained closed, until they were nearly at the steps and they opened widely. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa stood there all smiles, greeting their brother and sister.

Romi came in last, and Aunt Narcissa gave her a big hug. "I'm glad you could come for a visit," she said with a smile. She let her go and stood to the side revealing that Draco was standing behind her.

Draco watched Romi with the same expression of anxiousness that she was feeling. Romi could feel her father's eyes on her back and so she quickly went forward and hugged him awkwardly. Draco returned it and Romi whispered quickly in his ear.

"Did you tell them?" it came out a lot more worried than she expected.

"About Gryffindor?" Draco whispered back. "No."

She let go of him and gave a quick little smile. Draco returned it, but then the parents started to move, making it easy to get away from each other. The Malfoys were just sitting down to dinner, and as it would be her first meal of the day so to speak, Romi was excited for all of the food laid out there.

She sat across from Draco, but focused on the plate in front of her. Afterwards she hurried up to her room to unpack her stuff and collapse in bed. She was hoping that Draco wouldn't come and try to talk with her that night.

It was, however, an hour and a half later that there was a tap on the door, and Draco peeked his blond head in. He stood there for a moment, and then came in and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Romi asked, tiredly.

"I want to talk to you," Draco said quietly.

"Come to apologise?" Romi said harshly, turning her back to him.

"Yes," he answered softly. Romi stood still. "Really, I'm sorry, Romi. I shouldn't have excluded you because you are in Gryffindor."

"No, you shouldn't have," mumbled Romi. "Why did you?"

"It's just so easy to get caught up with the other Slytherins – you'd be the same way if you were in the house you belong… but can we be friends again?"

Romi turned to look at him. He looked just like her best friend of eleven years, except that he was a little taller, and a little older.

"I'm still mad at you," Romi said slowly.

"You're always mad at me for something," Draco answered, with a little half-smile. Romi couldn't help but grin and she ran to give her cousin a proper hug.

"So now you have to fill me in," Draco mumbled into her shoulder, "what have you been doing for the past year – and are you really friends with Longbottom?"

"Yes," Romi said firmly. "And I'm going to visit him while I'm here."

"Really?" Draco said with his nose a little screwed up.

"I'm not asking you to be his friend," Romi answered, letting Draco go. "But he is still my friend."

"I can be your best friend again, Romi," Draco said with a little grin. Romi watched him for a moment and then shook her head.

"No, you can't," she said. "It'd be too hard – at the end of the summer we go back to school. You fit with the Slytherins, and I've finally found a place with the Gryffindors – I'm not loosing that cause I'm forced to spend so much time with them."

Draco nodded his smile gone. "But we can still be friends sometimes right?"

"Yes," Romi answered. "As long as you let me punch Pansy when she irritates me."

"No – cause you'd always be hitting her," Draco replied. He flopped down on her bed and stared up to ceiling. Romi landed beside him, and they were silent for a moment.

"Can you believe we're going to back to Hogwarts for our second year?" Romi asked quietly staring upwards.

"Didn't we just start?" Draco said. "Lots happened in between now and then though."

Romi silently agreed with him, but she didn't feel quite like telling him exactly what had happened to her last year. Draco left soon afterwards and Romi cuddled up in her bed with Zhi. It was much cooler in England than Australia and she was relishing being able to sleep with blankets.

* * *

The next morning Romi got up early and hurried to the owlery so that she could send a letter to the Longbottoms. Once it was away she went downstairs to the parlour. She didn't expect anyone to be awake this early, but to her surprise Aunt Narcissa and Charis were awake, discussing their time in Australia over a cup of tea.

"Good morning, dear," Aunt Narcissa said.

"And Happy Birthday, love!" Charis said getting up and giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Breakfast is ready if you'd like to sit down to eat something."

Draco appeared looking groggy just as Romi was sitting down to her breakfast. He sat down with her, and they made plans to go out flying afterwards, and then they were to have a Birthday celebration dinner.

Romi didn't expect to hear back very soon that she was allowed to go to the Longbottoms, but the next day there was a letter from Neville.

Neville's said that he'd love for Romi to come over one night, and maybe they could then meet up with her parents at Diagon Alley the next day. When she showed this to her parents, they thought this was a brilliant plan, and agreed that Romi could go to Neville's on a week Tuesday. Romi couldn't help but catch the look of annoyance on Uncle Lucius' face when he glanced at Aunt Narcissa. Aunt Narcissa looked pleased though, which annoyed Uncle Lucius more.

There was little other discussion of the subject, and Romi and Draco took off soon after breakfast towards the forest in the back of the Malfoy Manor. Outside was a bright and sunny day with birds flying high in the air.

"Nothing strange is happening in this forest this year, has there?" Romi asked as they headed towards the back of the Malfoy Manor. There was Draco's backyard, which had a patio with a fountain, lots of tame trees and bushes, and a maze. But at the very back of his yard, there was a little wooden fence, and a small field area before the rise of a very large, very old, forest. Last year when they had tried to come by to see this forest, they found a nest of three dead baby birds, which led to a series of events, culminating in a witch that Romi had never met, trying to drown her. It was not something that Romi liked to think about.

"Not that I know of," Draco said. "Even if it did – wouldn't you want to explore it anyways?"

"I've had enough adventures into dark forests," Romi answered. They made it to the forest, and looked it up and down, side to side. It looked like a normal old gloomy forest.

"Just the same as usual," Draco said, he jumped over the fence and mounted his broom. Romi was about the follow when she stopped at the fence, she put her left hand on it and looked out, trying to figure out exactly what was bothering about this place.

She had the strangest feeling like someone was watching her. She looked behind her, but there was nothing but the Manor lit up by the afternoon summer sun.

She dismissed the feeling and turned back to the forest. There was a man standing in front of her, someone so familiar but she couldn't remember from where. Romi tried to cry out, but the man reached out and touched her forehead, and then there was a searing pain in her left hand and she blacked out from the pain.

_The world was windy, but as the wind blew it stirred the colours of objects into each other. Romi could see a forest, but not the one at the Malfoy Manor. But more importantly, there was a meadow and a pond in it. It was difficult to tell where the pond ended and when meadow began because of the wind. Romi thought she should go towards the pond, but her mind was so fuzzy from the sharp pain in the hand, and the wind that was blowing. _

_But she slowly walked forward, stumbling over the wind, and the patches of grass. She made it to the pond and looked down into it. Only it wasn't a pond any more but a mirror and instead of seeing herself, she was looking at Elena. Panic and fear caught in Romi's throat, and she tried to back away, scrambling backwards over the wind; but the pond followed her. _

_She could see Elena in the mirror, she was probably about a year older, but she was alive and whole, not dead at the bottom of the lake. She was talking to an older woman with blonde hair, whose back was to Romi. _

_Elena was describing something, her hands showing that it was something small, her thumbs and first fingers about an inch apart from each other. She was talking animatedly, and seemed to be trying to convince the woman in front of her._

_The woman gave an uninterested wave, and Elena tried to capture her attention again, but only received a slap to the cheek. Elena then put her hands down beside her and bowed her head ashamed. _

_There was no more movement, and there was never any sound, aside from the wind whistling in Romi's ears. The ground she was kneeling on seemed to lurch forward, and Romi had a jolt of fear that it was going to tip her into the mirror. _

_She heard a movement behind her and she turned. _

_Romi was staring up at Elena, covered in mud and ink, her hands closing around Romi's neck, pushing her back, back into the lake. Romi struggled as Elena's knee dug into her chest, forever keeping Romi from the air that would allow her to breath. _

_Romi couldn't even find the scream that had settled somewhere around the bottom of her throat. Her eyes caught on the locket that hung around Elena's neck; it was larger than Romi remembered, and transparent, with a small glow right in the heart of the scallop shell. _

"Romi!"

Romi lay on her back with her eyes closed. There was the smell of summer grass, honey and flowers in the air. Every breath of air was light and warm, and filled her lungs with freshness. There were no signs that her body was panicking from being under water with the lack of air.

It was as though nothing had actually happened to her. Except the agonizing pain in her left hand.

"Romi!" said the voice again and Romi opened her eyes. Staring back at her were a pair of very strained and worried grey eyes, there was a moment of relief when she opened her eyes.

Draco sat back on his heels as Romi sat up, putting a hand to her head.

"What happened?" she murmured.

"I was going to ask you that," Draco answered. "I thought you were right behind me, but when I looked, you had passed out on the ground…"

Romi sat there for a moment, staring at her cousin, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened to her. She looked around, and everything was normal around her, except her hand was stinging painfully. She looked at her hand to see that the old scar from last year had split open again. It wasn't deep, but it was still bleeding.

Draco looked down to her hand, and smiled. "What, did you cut yourself and faint from it?"

Romi shoved him away from her, "No!" she said heatedly. "That was there before – I mean, it was a scar before – but… there was a man here."

"A man?" Draco said sceptically.

"Yes, I think I've seen him before, but he was here… and then I think a blacked out," Romi answered. "But I had weird dreams."

"You only dream when you're asleep, Romi," Draco answered. Romi looked at him and sighed. She couldn't explain the visions to him, they wouldn't make any sense – she needed to talk to Neville.

Romi gave a shrug, "I was starting to climb the fence when my hand started to hurt, and maybe I just slipped and whacked my head."

"Hmm," Draco answered. He didn't seem to buy that excuse, but he helped her up, and repeated that excuse to the parents when they arrived again. Aunt Narcissa cleaned up Romi's hand and told her to be a bit more careful; the old forest can be very dangerous.

Romi nodded to her, but she was more preoccupied with the reaction that her mother had. Charis' eyes had gone wide and all the blood drained out of her face when she saw Romi with her cut hand. Romi knew that her mother wasn't that good with blood, but she was the one who always bandaged Romi up.

Charis however left the room in a hurry, and Romi could hear her saying animatedly to her father.

"She's too young, Hector! They can't put her through this!" Charis hissed.

"Romi's twelve, and they'll do whatever they like – you know that best," Hector responded soothingly. "There's nothing we can do about it now; you knew when you agreed to take her in."

There was a muffled noise and Romi was certain that her mother was still trying to talk, but her father had pulled her into a smothering hug.

"That big old forest isn't exactly the place for young people to play anyways," Uncle Lucius said. "Much too dangerous – you should stay within the maze."

"But the flying is so much better in the forest," Romi said, glancing at Draco, who looked equally freaked out that he might not be allowed into the forest again. "It's good practise for Quidditch – you know… dodging trees and dodging Bludgers and all."

Uncle Lucius watched their pleading eyes and then nodded. "Very well, speaking of Quidditch, you have to get on the team this year Draco. Your talent shouldn't be wasted, and I don't see why they bent the rule for Harry Potter and not for any of the other students. He gets such favouritism…" Uncle Lucius continued to grumble about Quidditch and Harry Potter, but Romi was just relieved that they could go back into the forest again.

Once Aunt Narcissa had patched up her hand, she suggested that they take it easy for a while, which of course meant going outside and sitting with the homework that they had neglected to complete earlier in the summer.

Romi and Draco spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in the back garden making little progress in their Potions.

* * *

Romi fell easily into her summer pattern with Draco again. The school year seemed so far away and easily forgotten about. Her hand healed quickly, and she had no more strange incidents during the daytime, though she had been having the same nightmare every night for a week. It never started off as a nightmare, it was always something bizarre but just a normal dream, then at the very last minute of the dream, she could feel Elena's hand curl around her throat and water gushing into her lungs. Romi would then wake up gasping for air in her bed, realising that the stillness wasn't water but just nighttime.

Three days before she was to leave for Neville's they received their Hogwarts letters, and Romi received a letter from Ron and Hermione.

The Hogwarts letter told her to catch the train at the usual time in King's Cross Station and then a list of new books that they would need in the coming year.

Second Year students will require:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti _by Gilderoy Lockhart

Romi stared at her book list and then looked at Draco's just to make sure that it was also covered with Lockhart books. He looked up at her with an expression of disgust on his face.

"We're going to have to read all of those?" Draco answered.

"They aren't actually that bad," said Romi, "the books are wonderfully written – I just don't want to meet the person that would assign _all_ of them for a Hogwarts course."

"Whatever," Draco murmured. "Probably some obsessed witch."

"Could be an obsessed wizard," Romi teased, but Draco pretended not to hear her. He went about his breakfast, while Romi settled down to read the letters from her other friends. She opened Ron's first, and was very glad she did.

_Dear Romi,_

_Hope your vacation in Australia is going well. Your last letter said that you hadn't heard from Harry, either. Well Fred, George and I think that there might be something up, so we're going to rescue him from the Muggles tonight. I thought you should know. Send us a letter when you're back in England again. We're going to Diagon Alley on Wednesday if you want to meet up._

_Cheers_

_Ron_

"I bet that went well," Romi muttered to herself as she grabbed the other letter from Hermione. It was clearly written later.

_Dear Romi_

_I'm glad to hear that Australia is to your liking, I'm sure they have some very interesting traditions and I would love to hear all about it. In case Ron hasn't told you, but he and his brothers suspect that Harry is being mistreated and they are going to try and rescue them. He didn't tell me this with enough time to stop him, and I presume that he didn't tell you about it either. I think that they are very foolish to try something like that – it could easily be illegal, especially when Mr Weasley said he would look into it by the end of the week. _

_Please let me know when you are in England again, and hopefully we can meet up at Diagon Alley – my parents are taking me there this Wednesday to meet up with Harry and the Weasleys and to buy my books, hope to see you there._

_Love From _

_Hermione_

Great, Romi thought, now everyone she knew would be at Diagon Alley all on the same day – which isn't something that she'd particularly want; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco all in one place at one time. Romi contemplated sending a letter back saying that they wouldn't be there, but then it would be complicated if they ran into each other.

So in the end, she sent a letter to all three (Harry included, just in case) that she was back in England and staying with the Malfoys, but that she would be with the Longbottoms on Tuesday and they were planning to go to Diagon Alley the next day. So it was all settled, and Romi couldn't help but wonder what that day might end up with.


	3. Chapter 3: Night Terrors

– Chapter Three –

Night Terrors

Romi woke early on Tuesday with much excitement. Draco seemed a lot less pleased that she was leaving, especially since she was going to Neville's house, but he got over his disappointment quickly by demanding that Crabbe and Goyle come over. Romi was slightly surprised, as well as proud, that Draco actually stood up to his father, even if it was just asking him something. Maybe being away from his father for ten months was a good thing for Draco's actual confidence.

Romi however, didn't stay long to admire it, because her father came to make sure she was packed for the night and said that she'd better take Zhi with her. Romi hadn't intended on leaving her, and so had, in fact, captured her cat from wandering in the middle of the night and has kept her close by since.

Zhi jumped up onto Romi's shoulder as they headed towards the entrance hall, and then stretched and flopped around Romi's shoulders.

"Ready, my dear?" Hector said holding out an arm for her. Romi nodded and with a smile Hector Disapparated taking Romi with him.

The Longbottoms lived in a very large house on a lot of land outside the city of Frogmore, near London. Romi had been there once before, but it was the middle of winter and snow had covered the grounds and everything had that hibernation feeling. In the height of summer however the fields were covered in lush green grasses and bright wildflowers. A large growth of ivy covered one half of the house, which Romi hadn't noticed last year. The garden itself was covered in bright reds, yellows, oranges, and purples with deep greens all over.

They made it up to the front door and it swung open with Mrs Longbottom standing with a large smile on her face.

"Romi!" Mrs Longbottom exclaimed happily. "It's so good to see you again, and you must be Romi's Father, Hector Black?" She held out her hand to Romi's father. "Won't you come inside?"

"Thank you, Mrs Longbottom, but I've really got to get into the office," Hector said jovially.

"Oh all right then, we'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Sure will," Hector replied. He turned to Romi and gave her a big hug, "You be good," he said with a smile.

"I will," Romi answered, and Hector took his leave.

"Come in, my dear," Mrs Longbottom said.

The bottom of their house was a very large dining living room area, with a big kitchen in the back. Romi had spent Christmas with the Longbottoms last year and so she was very excited to see them again. At Christmas the house was full of people, nearly forty occupants, but most of the year, it was just Neville and his grandparents, Augusta and Herbert Longbottom.

In fact, Romi was just wondering where Neville was, when he came bounding down the stairs, looking ecstatic.

"Romi!" he said and threw his arms around her for a tight hug. He let go moments afterwards and looked her warily in her eyes. "You're still wanting to be friends, right? Because you're friendly again with Draco you said."

"No, I don't want to be friends with you," Romi said sarcastically, "I'm just going to crash at your house and force my company on you."

Neville glared at her, and she smiled, hugging him again. "I missed you," she said. "I need my daily dose of logic and caution."

"What did you do?" Neville said sounding apprehensive.

"I didn't do anything," Romi replied.

"Now, now, Neville," Gran said interrupting their reunion, "I'm sure everyone is ready for lunch, would you take Romi into the kitchen please, Neville. You two may set the table."

Romi smiled and followed her friend into his kitchen and he passed her a set of four plates. They settled themselves at one end of the dining table; they could extend it even further like at Christmas, but it was sufficiently long enough for four people. Romi and Neville didn't get to talk a whole lot through lunch, but they were sent outside to play afterwards and could talk, finally.

They walked in silence for a little bit until Neville asked.

"You haven't seen her – have you?" he said quietly. Romi knew exactly who he was talking about, Elena, and she wasn't sure how to exactly respond. She was quiet for a long time, because she knew Neville thought Elena was dead, and Romi desperately hoped so too, but something was making her doubt, something about that dream she had had.

"Only in nightmares," Romi answered.

"I keep having them too – what are yours?" Neville asked softly.

"It always starts off like a normal dream, and it always ends with her trying to kill me – to drown me," Romi murmured. "You?"

"Falling off the cliff – and not having the Squid come by and pull us out again," Neville answered. They were quiet for a bit longer, walking through the grass. "No adventures this year, right, Romi? Don't you think that we should just, you know, work on class work? Gran thinks I need to do better at Transfiguration."

"Your Transfiguration is fine, Neville," Romi said and looked off into the warm surroundings. "You just need to remember to hold your wand properly, and believe in yourself."

"Easy for you to say, you're great at everything," Neville murmured.

"I'm not very good at holding my temper – or keeping friends," Romi answered, she looked back to him and smiled. "Besides, I'm not the greatest at school – just, you know – good."

"You're great at History of Magic," Neville replied.

"That's because everyone else sucks, and good becomes great in comparison," Romi answered. "I wish we didn't have to take that course, I don't like it."

"Why? What's wrong with it? Aside from being boring."

"It's just... I don't like hearing it... gives me a bad feeling, like having a bad memory but not quite remembering it," Romi answered. "I just don't like it."

"Fair enough, I guess," said Neville. "But you promise no adventures this year."

"I can't promise what I can't know," Romi replied. "Sometimes you're just called to do stuff."

"And sometimes you're meant to ignore those calls," Neville said. "But it's not like you've had any strange encounters, or had strange events happen to you – right?"

Romi looked at him. He was looking at her so pleadingly that after a pause, she decided not to tell him about the man in Australia, and the dream. "No," she said with a smile, watching her friend look relieved. "Everything's fine."

"Come on," Neville said, "I'll show you the orchard."

Romi spent the afternoon with Neville outside and inside during the evening. Gran's oldest son George and his wife Fanny came for dinner. They had a grandchild of their own but they were there just themselves today. They made no hesitation to tell Romi that they were very glad that she came by again. Romi and Neville were sent up to bed soon afterwards. Since the house was empty again, Gran had set up the room next to Neville for Romi to use, but after changing into her pyjamas and brushing her teeth she sat with Neville on his couch for a while.

They talked about all sorts of things, resting on the topic of Draco for a while, Romi could tell that Neville was worried that once she was friends again with all of her old friends, she'd dump Neville. Romi reminded him that she was still here. They talked about school, and mused about what kind of person the new Defence Against the Dark Arts person would be, as it was only logical that it was he or she that assigned all the Lockhart books.

They talked so late into the night that Romi ended up lying down on his couch and they talked long past when Gran told them to separate and sleep in their own rooms. It was the only good thing about Neville's room was that it was so far from anyone else living in the house that they could be yelling and they still wouldn't be heard.

It was nearly midnight before they fell asleep; Romi just curled up on the couch.

_It was a white world. Just a colour, bright blinding white, like a snow that had just fallen, everything that accents it is blinded out by the brightness. Romi was standing right in the middle of it. She had to squint to see anything around her clearly. All she could tell was that there were shapes out there, but she couldn't explain what they looked like. _

_After a moment, things started to be less bright and she could see that she was standing in a marketplace; one that was kind of a mix between an Australian, Canadian and British culture. Romi couldn't tell if it was full of people or empty. _

_Then she was walking along the street, with the wind raising the hairs on the back of her neck. She had the distinct feeling that someone was following her, but even when she looked over her shoulder she couldn't see anyone there. _

_The more she looked over her shoulders, the more she felt dizzy, she started to stumble through the streets. A quiet but worried voice came from nowhere. _

"_You have to do it – you can't let them fall into her hands – no one else has the power." _

_Romi dropped to her knees, trying to stop the world from spinning. She was staring down straight into a mirror again. But instead of Elena talking to a woman, she was watching the destruction of every place she knew. Flames, floods and famine wrecked familiar streets. Deliria, desperation and death plagued homes and people. Romi had started screaming, but she couldn't stop watching. In each scene there was one person there, Elena. And she was holding onto something, something small in her hands. Romi couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it looked like the scallop shell she'd seen in her other dreams. _

_Romi knew that this was a dream now, and she tried very, very hard to wake up again. She was staring unblinking, unwillingly, into the mirror, watching all sorts of destructions happen. That's when she saw Elena look up, and make eye contact with her. Romi had a strangled gasp and jumped up and away from the mirror._

_Someone grabbed onto the back of her, and wrenched her around, slamming her into a wall, pinning her down. Elena's fierce black eyes pierced into hers._

"_Eavesdropping isn't considered ladylike," Elena sneered, her fingers closing over Romi's throat once again. _

"_I wasn't eavesdropping," Romi gasped, feeling panic surge through her. "This is just a dream, this is just a dream." She told herself, closing her eyes and wishing that she could just wake up. _

"_Oh, this isn't a dream, sweetheart," Elena said cracking Romi's head against a wall. Her eyes snapped open. "At least not in the way that you're thinking. You see, this world is a riddle for you; you're just a child. But I'll give you a little leeway. This is after all your first visit." _

_Elena released the pressure on Romi's neck and she took deep gasps, trying to regain her breath. _

"_Just go back with this little message," Elena said, smoothing Romi's shirt. "Stay out of my business this year, or I will be forced to kill you this time." _

_Elena shoved Romi hard._

"Romi!" Neville's shout broke through, and Romi scrambled to a sitting position, breathing hard, and her heart pounding. As she realised where she was, the panic started to ebb away and she could start to think again.

"Romi, are you alright?" Neville said, looking extremely worried. "You've been screaming in your sleep for the past five minutes."

"I was... I was..." Romi said breathlessly. Her hand went to her throat, it felt sore, but she wasn't sure if that was real. "I was having a nightmare."

"Well, _that_ was obvious," said Neville climbing back into his own bed. "What about?"

Romi paused, trying to think it all through in her head. "It was about Elena." She tried to relate everything that had happened in her dream, but it was hard to put into order, and she couldn't remember all of it. Neville looked concerned while she related it, but then reassured her that it was probably just a dream. After all, what would a nightmare Elena do but tell you that it was real?

Romi didn't answer but she let Neville go back to sleep. Romi turned over on the couch, so she was facing the back. Neville had given her a pillow and a blanket earlier on in the night seeing as it was obvious that Romi wasn't going to be going back to her room. She pulled that blanket up close now to her cheek, and briefly wished for her mother's hugs, before her sleepiness took over again.

_Romi was racing through Hogwarts corridors. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Every breath and every step was torture coursing through her limbs. There was a screech of anger from some terrifying beast behind her, reminding her why she was still running. _

_But the hallway was ending, there was no more room, no place else to go. She was trapped at the end of the hall, staring at an elaborate carving of a magnificent lion, beside Professor McGonagall's office. She turned, panicky and trapped. _

"_You are the only one – please, do not let them fall into _her_ hands." _

_Romi looked around wildly for the man's voice but she couldn't see anyone around her. There was a roar behind her and she turned, backing into a wall. Down the hall, where she had just run from, was a monstrous creature. _

"Romi!" Neville's voice broke through her dream again. Romi snapped her eyes open, and felt a cold sweat on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking very concerned.

"Yeah," Romi said flopping back onto the couch. "Just another nightmare." Neville looked at her worried for quite a while, and then sat on his bed.

"What was this one about?"

Romi told him and he was silent, twiddling his thumbs.

"Do you think they are connected?" Neville asked.

"Probably," Romi answered.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Why?"

Neville rubbed his forehead, and then crawled back into his bed. "I just have this feeling that we won't have quiet year at Hogwarts."

Romi tucked herself into the couch again and stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. What Neville said could easily be true, she thought. After all, in both dreams she had been told that she was the only person who could do it – whatever _it_ was.


	4. Chapter 4: Flourish and Blotts

– Chapter Four –

_Flourish and Blotts_

The morning dawned bright and clear. Romi felt exhausted as Neville woke her up. She gathered up the blanket that she had slept in and shuffled to her own room where she collapsed on the bed with a sigh. Every part of her just wanted to go back to sleep, but instead she forced herself to get up and get dressed. Zhi followed her closely, and Romi let her climb onto her shoulder before breakfast.

Gran made them heaping platefuls of eggs, sausages, bacon and toast, and stood by to make sure that they ate it all. Romi, Neville and Gran then said goodbye to Neville's grandfather and left the house.

Gran walked a few feet away and then held out her arms. Neville and Romi took one each and seconds later they were walking down a crowded Muggle street in London towards the Leaky Cauldron. Romi felt a bit of nervousness. She wondered if she would walk into the Leaky Cauldron and see everyone she knew. But as they walked in, Romi was relieved to see that she didn't know anyone there. It would be much less likely now that they would run into each other, and so Romi started to enjoy her morning at Diagon Alley.

They went to the bank first, where Romi thought she caught a glimpse of the Weasleys and Harry disappearing down the corridor to the vaults, but Gran was already sweeping her and Neville away. They visited Neville's vault, and Romi pretended to be very interested in the cliff in front of it; she felt it was rude if she were to stare into the Longbottom's vault.

A few minutes later and they were racing up to the ground level again. Romi had been given a handful of gold from her parents before she left the night before, so it wasn't necessary to visit Romi's parents vault.

Gran was very strict in the pattern which they followed when buying their supplies. They started at the apothecary, where Romi and Neville spent a great deal of time laughing over the supplies. They were then swept to the Menagerie for Neville's toad. Then it was buying parchment and ink in a tiny little shop near the edge of the Alley.

Gran was admiring a display of quills while Romi and Neville were strolling through the rest of the shop.

"What about that one?" Romi said, musing over a hawk feather quill. Neville didn't answer; he was staring at a blank piece of parchment. "Neville?" Romi questioned after a moment of silence.

"This ink is supposed to be invisible," said Neville sounding annoyed.

"Neville, the parchment is blank," Romi replied.

"Really?" Neville said looking to her. Romi couldn't decide if he was serious, or he was mocking her – neither of them really made sense. But she didn't have time to question him, because the conversation that Gran was having with the tall, handsome clerk of the shop interrupted Romi and Neville.

"It iz most beautiful, non?" said the clerk in a French accent; he was smiling at Gran cheerfully.

"I agree," she said.

"Befits a beautiful lady," the clerk continued, charmingly.

"Oh, please," Gran said with a little laugh, "there are plenty of _younger_ women much more beautiful than I."

"Oh, I disagree," said the clerk. "With age comes wisdom, and with wisdom, beauty."

Gran laughed again.

Romi leaned over to Neville and whispered in his ear. "I think that clerk is hitting on your Gran."

Neville looked at her shocked, "Don't be ridiculous," he said sounded hurt, "she's my Gran..."

Romi rolled her eyes, and dragged Neville over to where the two of them where standing.

"There you are, Neville, Romi," Gran said quickly as soon as she saw them. She was patting her hair, and trying not to smile. "I think it's time to go," she said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," said the French clerk and he tipped his hat at Gran, and then to Romi and Neville.

Romi stared at him. She couldn't help it – he looked exactly, _exactly_, like the native man in Australia, the one who had tried to get her to take a trip into the Outback - except he had perfect teeth.

The French clerk winked at Romi and disappeared into the shop, while Neville dragged her wide-eyed out.

"What was that about?" Neville whispered.

"It's just," Romi started and she looked over her shoulder. "I dunno, I thought I recognised him from someplace."

"Where?"

Romi shrugged and they turned forward again. They had walked barely three paces when there was a call from behind them.

"Augusta?"

Gran turned, and she smiled broadly. "Aurora! How good to see you again!" They stopped walking so that a woman in her late sixties could catch up with them. She was clearly an old friend of Gran's because they started talking very quickly, catching up.

Romi sighed and looked around. The streets were getting pretty busy, and Romi was glad for it; because it meant that with more people there, it was less likely that she, Neville, Harry and Draco would end up in the same place together.

She was gazing over everything, when he eyes landed on the French clerk at the far end of the Alley. Romi frowned and looked over her shoulder to the Parchment and Ink store they had just left. It would have been impossible for him to exit the store and get all the way to the end of the Alley without them noticing.

"Neville," Romi said quietly, "is that...?" She nodded to the end of the street, and Neville craned his neck to see. His immediate suspicious face told her that he had just come to the same conclusion.

The French clerk was staring right in their direction, and Romi was just under the urge to look over her shoulder to see what he might be looking at, when he reached out a hand and motioned for them to come over.

Startled Romi looked around, and then back to him. He nodded and motioned again.

"Is he being a creep?" Neville whispered, "or maybe do you think it might have something to do with your dreams last night?"

"I didn't dream of anything Australian," Romi replied.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I think I saw him in Australia – in the market place," Romi answered, "he said I should take a tour of the Outback."

"Sounds like a creep to me," Neville replied, and he turned back to where his Gran was talking with her friend. Romi started to turn again but she caught one more glimpse of the man and decided, completely against common sense, that she was going to go see what he wanted.

"I'm going," Romi whispered to Neville.

"What? No, are you nuts?" he said hushed and urgent.

"Then come with me if you're so worried," Romi answered.

She started off down the street, and then after a moment, she could hear Neville say quickly to his Gran that they were going to look at the Quidditch Supply Store. Then he was by her side.

"If we die, it's your fault," Neville grumbled.

"Didn't you say that last year – and we survived the _whole_ year," Romi said with a smile. She hurried through the street, keeping an eye on the French Clerk in the far corner. They reached where he was standing reading a newspaper.

Romi and Neville stood before him for less than a second before he spoke.

"Do you know what ze most beautiful, and delicate thing in ze world is?" he said, staring down at the newspaper.

"Diamonds?" Romi said with a shrug.

"Imagination," the clerk said, with a far off smile. He then adjusted, replacing the newspaper. "It starts with shorter than a week, longer than an hour. Ah, imagination. You never did take my offer in Australia, Romi – will you take it here?"

"Depends on what it is," Romi said.

The clerk started to walk away, then motioned over his shoulder for them to follow him. They walked to a busy part of the Alley, which was dominated by stalls instead of buildings.

"Who are you?" Neville asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I am known as Captain," he said, "I've never really had another name."

"Your parents called you Captain?" Neville said suspiciously.

Captain turned around, a little smile playing on his lips. "I heard a rumor that you two were quite the adventurers."

"Oh, no," Neville said, glancing at Romi, "no, you promised; no adventures this year."

Romi opened her mouth, but didn't have an excuse and just ended up shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you recognise this?" Captain said, pulling out of his pocket a chain and pendant, about the size of a large, old fashion pocket watch. It was in the shape of a large scallop shell; completely clear, aside from a point in the centre that was glowing softly. Captain placed into Romi's hands, and she stared at it for a while. "You do recognise it, don't you," he said slowly.

"Elena was wearing it in a dream," Romi murmured. "A nightmare."

"That's what will happen if she gets her hands on that," Captain said.

"But Elena's dead," Romi said firmly, "I watched the lake swallow her last June."

"She did not die," answered Captain, "you may find it will take a lot to kill her."

"What's that have to do with us?" Neville said.

"You made her angry," Captain replied, "You humiliated her – and she didn't like that. She will try something against you again, I am unsure of when or how. But rest assured, it will happen."

"That really won't make me rest," Romi said, feeling a tight knot develop in her stomach.

"I will not explain everything," Captain said quickly, looking up and around him, the place was teeming with people, and it was very difficult to hear. "I have a challenge for you. There are six more items, like this one here, that are equally as powerful and must be rounded up, and they must be kept away from Elena. She would not use them for good things. You are the one who must do this, Romi."

Romi stared at the scallop shell in her hands. "That's what my dreams said."

"Maybe you should listen to them," Captain answered.

"Wait, what could we do?" Neville said. "We're twelve."

"Best age," replied Captain. "Follow the riddle, and you will find the item. I will pick it up when you have succeeded in the task."

"What riddle?"

"Are you prepared?"

Romi and Neville nodded.

"_Count the days from the sorting rite_

_Four, Ten, five the last sun bright_

_Someone close knows the secret word_

_The object found and overheard"_

"That's it?" Neville said incredulously. "That doesn't even make sense."

"It's a riddle, Neville," Romi said, "They are not supposed to make sense." She looked up at Captain. "Why is this a problem now? Making the signs before someone does."

"That is something I won't explain," Captain answered. "You have the riddle. It is your decision whether to continue."

He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Romi said, she held out the scallop shell. "Won't you need this?"

"Non," he answered. "That will only work when the others are created. Keep it close."

And he disappeared into the crowd. Romi and Neville stood there for a moment, and then Romi had the distinct desire to get out of there as quickly as possible. She grabbed Neville's sleeve and the two of them hurried back to the familiar part of Diagon Alley.

Remarkably, Gran was still standing outside the ink and parchment shop talking to her older friend. Romi and Neville ran up to her, Romi tucking the scallop shell away in her bag.

"Didn't find anything you liked there?" Gran said when she realised that her two charges were back.

"No," Neville said bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Nothing."

"Very well," Gran said, "It was such a pleasure to see you again, Aurora. But I am afraid we still have to get books for these two."

"Oh, well, you had better go quickly - it'll probably be busy by now," Aurora said with a little smile, and she gave Gran a hug and kiss and disappeared among the crowd.

"What will be busy?" Romi asked as they started to walk towards Flourish and Blotts. Gran opened her mouth to respond, but someone calling from behind them interrupted.

"Romi! Neville!"

Both of them turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione waving at them. Romi and Neville waved back, and the three hurried forward.

"I thought we'd be seeing you earlier," Harry said when they met up.

"Fate, I guess," Romi answered. Neville gave a quick mumbled introduction to his Gran, but Gran had been distracted by a sign on the front door of Flourish and Blotts. The store was also full to bursting with people.

Romi looked around Gran to see what was happening, and read the sign on the door:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30 – 4:30pm

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed, looking to the others excited, "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

"Great stuff," Romi mumbled.

The crowd inside Flourish and Blotts was made up mostly of middle age witches. A harassed looking wizard stood at the door saying, "Calmly, please ladies, don't push there, mind the books now..."

"Come on, you two," Harry said to Romi and Neville as Ron led the way, pushing through the crowd to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing up front.

Gran was talking animatedly to a witch in line, and she nodded vaguely, when Neville told her that they were following Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, there you are," Mrs Weasley said breathlessly, patting her hair again, "we'll be able to see him in a moment. Hello, Romi, Neville."

"Hello, Mrs Weasley," the two replied and then they looked around.

Gilderoy Lockhart slowly came into view, he was sitting at a table, surrounded by winking pictures of himself, he was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue, which exactly matched his eyes and his hat was set jauntily on the side of his wavy hair. Romi's first impression wasn't very good, she couldn't imagine this man taking on any sort of magical creature that he claimed to have done.

A short, irritable wizard was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of green.

"Out of the way," he snarled at Ron, "this is for the _Daily Prophet_."

"So," Ron said rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. Perhaps Gilderoy Lockhart had heard him, because he looked up and his eyes fell on Harry.

"It can't be!" he muttered staring then leapt to his feet, "It can't be Harry Potter!"

Harry swore quietly. The crowd parted, whispering excitedly, and Lockhart darted forward, grabbed Harry by the wrist and dragged him up to the front, shaking his hand thoroughly.

The photographer clicked away, wafting green smoke over the Romi, Neville and the Weasleys; Romi waved it away from her face, giving the man a horrible glare when he happened to turn her way.

"Nice big smile, Harry," Lockhart said through a grin, "together we'll make the front page."

He finally let go of Harry's hand and then clearly much to the discomfort of Harry, took him around the shoulder and spoke to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lockhart said loudly, waving for quiet, "What an extraordinary occasion this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time. When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge, along with my other books, he had no idea," Lockhart gave Harry a little shake and his glasses slipped down to the end of his nose. "That he would shortly be getting much, much, more than my book, Magical Me. He and his fellow students will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The crowd cheered and clapped, however Romi's jaw dropped, she knew she was in trouble now, and not only from laughing through all of Lockhart's classes, but what on earth could they learn from this idiot? Romi looked at Neville shocked, and he seemed to have the same expression.

"What are we going to learn from him?" Neville said.

"Have you read his books?" Romi asked. Neville shook his head. "Then we'll learn how to be very arrogant." Harry fought his way free, now with the complete works of Gilderoy Lockhart and Romi moved to the back with him, she didn't need any of Lockhart's books.

"You couldn't have saved me from that?" Harry muttered to Romi as they fought their way to the back.

"What would you have me do?" Romi asked. Harry shrugged.

"Anything," he said. They reached the back, where a shy red-headed girl was standing with a cauldron clutched in her hands.

"Here," Harry said to her, he dropped the books in there, "you have these, I'll buy my own."

The girl smiled slightly.

"Oh, Romi," Harry said, standing back and pointing to the girl. "This is Ginny, Ron's younger sister."

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Ginny, this is Romi, she's my -" Romi gave Harry a very cold glare. He had promised last year that he would never tell anyone that they were twins. "Friend," he finished looking at her annoyed.

"It's nice to meet you," Romi said smiling broadly, holding out a hand to Ginny. She took it softly. "Are you starting your first year at Hogwarts?"

Ginny nodded, smiling broadly.

"Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter?" said a sneering voice. The three looked up and saw, leaning on the railing of stairs to the second floor, Draco Malfoy. He hopped down the last few steps. "Can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't ask for all that," Ginny said glaring at Draco. Romi decided immediately, that she liked this girl.

"Look, Potter, got yourself a girlfriend," drawled Draco, Ginny went scarlet and Ron, Hermione and Neville struggled through the crowd, all hauling stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you," Ron said disgusted when he looked up to see the blockage, "bet you're surprised to see Harry here."

"Not as surprised to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Draco, "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot."

Ron went red as Ginny and dropping his books in the cauldron took a step forward to Draco. Harry and Neville grabbed his jacket however to keep him back.

"Draco, do you have to?" Romi said sounding exasperated. "I mean really."

"Of course I do," he answered looking to her. "I mean, if you were so kind to tell me that your _friends_ would be interrupting our visit to Diagon Alley, I would have probably been able to avoid them."

"I didn't come with you," Romi snapped at him.

"Yah, but you're coming home with me – come on, parents are outside," Draco said.

"Maybe I'm staying with Neville another day," Romi answered.

"Then you tell your dad," Draco replied, "and stop hanging with this riff-raff, bad enough you hang out with Longbottom."

Romi opened her mouth, but the arrival of Mr Weasley, Fred and George interrupted. "Ron, what are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley."

"Frick!" Romi whispered to herself as she recognised the voice behind her. She turned to see her uncle, and couldn't help feeling that this was probably the worst moment of her life so far.

"Lucius," said Mr Weasley nodding coldly. Uncle Lucius looked around, at the kids and Romi who was staring down at the ground, hoping that he wouldn't talk to her.

"Romi," he said, "we didn't expect to see you for another hour at least. Still, do you not have any greetings for your Uncle?" he asked coolly. "Not even a hug."

"Hi, Uncle Lucius, how are you?" she asked, forcing herself to go and hug him.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear, Arthur," Uncle Lucius said after releasing her. "All those raids... I hope they are paying you overtime..."

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amidst the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_.

"Obviously not," he said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Uncle Lucius, his pale eyes strayed to Hermione's parents who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

There was a thud of metal as Ginny cauldron went flying; Mr Weasley had thrown himself at Uncle Lucius, knocking him backwards into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of "Get him, Dad!" from one of the twins, and Mrs Weasely was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"

The crowd stampeded backwards, knocking more shelves over; Romi found herself standing beside Neville and Draco as they watched the scene in front of them, bewildered.

The assistant cried over the shouts; "Gentlemen, please – please!"

The front door burst open, and the monstrous form of Hagrid came in followed by Romi's parents. Hagrid and Hector waded through the sea of books towards them and in an instant had pulled the two apart. Mr Weasley had a cut lip and Uncle Lucius had been hit in the eye by an _Encyclopaedia of Toadstools_. He was still holding Ginny's old transfiguration book. He removed his arms from Hector's grasp, and then thrust the book at Ginny, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl – take your book – it's the best your father can give you."

"Come, Draco," he said, ignoring his brother-in-law. Draco gave a glance at Romi before shuffling over to his father.

"Romi," Charis said, coming up to her and giving her a quick hug. "We'd best go too, love."

Romi glanced the group around her. All of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Neville, Hagrid plus Hermione's parents and Gran were staring at her.

"Thank you, Gran, for letting me stay over. I guess I'll see you all at train," Romi said sheepishly. She clucked her tongue, and Zhi jumped up onto her shoulder, where she had been for the last little while, Romi didn't know.

"Yeah," Harry said quickly. "See you then."

Romi turned and hurried to catch Draco's hand, as he was waiting for her.

"This is why you shouldn't argue with people," she hissed at him before they left the store.

"I can't help myself," Draco replied, "I don't like him, and he's all cocky and is just asking for it."

"I'm going to smack you the next time you do that," Romi muttered.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting Ceremony

– Chapter Five –

The Sorting Ceremony

The first thing Romi noticed the next day, was that Draco was moving very slowly. He didn't want to do a whole lot that day, and the two of them just spend the afternoon finishing their homework, and they didn't talk about what had happened at Flourish and Blotts. Uncle Lucius had been seriously more irritated since that day, and the children tried to spend as much time away from him has possible.

The last few weeks of summer went past quickly, and soon they were getting ready for school again. Romi's trunk was packed the night before, and she could barely sleep through the night.

They left for King's Cross with good time the next day, and made their way through the Muggle Station towards the entrance of Platform nine and three quarters. There was a family of wizards that went before them, then after an appropriate time of waiting Romi and her parents went through the gate.

Draco and his parents arrived moments later and there was the bustle of getting their cases onto the train. Zhi was tucked into Romi's backpack, and she could feel her cat adjusting her sleeping position.

Hector bent over to give his daughter a hug, "have a good time this year, pumpkin," he said, smiling broadly at her.

"And try to stay out of trouble," Charis said, giving her a hug as well. "And write as often as you can!"

"I will mama," Romi answered.

She waved goodbye to her parents and walked to the train with Draco.

"Are you going to come and sit with us?" Draco asked, as they climbed into the train along with a group of older students.

"I doubt the people you're sitting with will want me there," Romi said, as they made their way down the train. Romi could see Pansy up ahead; she was talking animatedly with the other Slytherins. She looked up and made eye-contact with Romi. She glared pointedly, making the others look when they arrived.

"What is she doing here," Pansy asked scathingly.

"Ready and willing to kick your ass," Romi answered bitterly.

"Romi... maybe you'd better-" Draco started softly.

"Relax, I'm going," Romi replied interrupting him. "I'm already meeting people – better people."

She gave a little smile to Draco and then pushed past them all to the farther end of the train. She kept glancing into each compartment, looking for Neville or Harry. At the very end, she found Neville sitting with Hermione. Romi opened the door, quickly and scooted in.

"Hey, Romi," Hermione said looking up.

"Hey, all," Romi replied, she took her back pack off and plopped onto the seat, letting Zhi come out and curl around on the empty seat.

"How are you?" Neville asked. "After... you know?"

"Oh, I'm fine," replied Romi. "Though I would really, _really_, like it if we never do that again."

"I agree," Hermione answered, as she stared out of the window. The Train gave a jerk and started to move. "How do you last living with them?"

"I spend a lot of time to myself," Romi lied. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking for Harry and Ron," Hermione said nervously, "I didn't see them on the platform, and I was here extra early. There was the noise of the door sliding open, and the three looked up expecting to see Harry and Ron tumble into their seats. Instead, it was a very shy looking Ginny Weasley.

"Do-do you mind if I sit with you?" Ginny asked softly.

"Not at all! Come in!" Romi said smiling broadly and dragging her cat onto her lap so there was room for Ginny to sit down. Ginny scuttled into the room, and settled on the seat. She gave an awkward smile to everyone in the room, now that it had fallen silent.

Hermione broke it, "Didn't Ron and Harry come with you?" she asked.

"Um... they were to come through the gate after us - Mum and Dad wanted to get me on before the train left, so I didn't see them come through."

"Oh, okay then," Hermione said lightly, "I guess they'll turn up in a bit."

Just then the door open and Romi looked up to see that Fred and George Weasley were looking in on them.

"Hiya," said George, "just looking in to find Ron and Harry."

"We haven't seen them," Neville answered.

"I was going to come and ask you the same question actually," Hermione said, twisting her fingers in her hands.

"Maybe they didn't make it through the gate on time," Romi suggested. "Wouldn't they just wait for your parents?"

"Yah, probably," said Fred, "if that was the case."

"And they aren't idiots," George said quickly, "Ron knows that Dad's car flies." There was a long pause and then;

"They are idiots," Romi said firmly. "Get ready to meet them at Hogwarts."

Fred and George shook their heads and disappeared down the hallway.

"You don't think they'd actually try something like that, do you?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Yes, I do," Romi answered, "and you can't pretend that you don't. But there isn't anything we can do about it."

They started talking about their summers after that, Hermione asking for details about Romi's experience in Australia, most of which, Romi couldn't answer. They talked about what it was like at Hogwarts their first year, assuring Ginny that it'd be great and she'd make friends really quickly.

By the time the lunch trolley came, Ginny was talking animatedly in their conversations.

A few times, others from Romi's year came by to say hello. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were among the first, staying to chat for a little bit – and asking where Ron and Harry were, seeing as there had been a rumor that they were flying to Hogwarts.

By late afternoon, it seemed to be common knowledge that that was how the two of them were arriving, and every time someone came by to ask, Ginny went bright red, Hermione became extremely nervous and Neville incomprehensible from worry, so it was left to Romi to say that there was no proof that's how they were arriving. Though few people believed them. Percy Weasley even came by, though Romi wasn't sure why, seeing as he had the air of telling them off, though they clearly had no control over the situation.

Finally the sun began to set in the sky, and they all changed into their robes and waited for the train to come to a halt at the Hogsmeade station. Romi tucked Zhi back into her backpack, leaving a bit open for air, and then followed Hermione and Neville out of the compartment. Ginny tagged along behind them until they were on the station platform.

"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years this way!" called the rather large and familiar figure of Hagrid, appearing over the heads of students.

"We'll see you up at the castle, Ginny!" Romi said as she nudged the younger girl towards the figure of Hagrid.

"Okay," she said sounding shy and timid again.

The rest of the crowd started pulling Romi, Hermione and Neville to the opposite side of the platform.

"Where do we go?" Romi whispered to Hermione.

"I think we just follow the crowd," Hermione answered, "there has to be something else to take us up there..."

A few moments later and hundreds of the horseless carriages appeared, and the older students were already climbing into ones at the front and heading off towards the castle. Romi, Neville and Hermione got one with Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot, two Hufflepuffs from their year, and spend the next ten minutes riding up to the castle chatting amiably.

Hogwarts appeared before them as the carriages brought them up the winding road to its steps. They hopped out of the carriages and followed the mass of students up through the front doors, through the Entrance Hall to arrive at the Great Hall.

It was partially full of students already, but there was still plenty of room at the Gryffindor table, and Romi, Hermione and Neville took seats with room for their missing counterparts.

Hermione kept staring at the door as the Great Hall filled with people. Ten minutes later, when the last stragglers were darting through the door, did Hermione speak.

"I can't see them," she said, looking up and down the table now. "I don't think they are here."

"They'll turn up, Hermione," Romi said. She looked up to the teachers, searching for one face, but she couldn't see Severus. Lockhart was up there, dressed in aquamarine, speaking to Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher. Dumbledore sat in the middle, watching the students before him, resting his chin gently on his hands.

She watched Hagrid sidle in from a side door, which told Romi that all of the first years were here.

The doors to the Great Hall opened again and the place went silent as Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House, came in followed by a line of very timid looking first years.

Romi picked out Ginny immediately by her flaming red hair. Professor McGonagall had them stand up at the front beside a three legged stool. She took a very patched and frayed wizard's hat from tiny Professor Flitwick and placed it on the stool.

The entire school sat and waited in silence. Then the rip opened and the hat began to sing.

_Let me peak inside your mind_

_Let me take a look_

_Don't worry, I'll be very kind_

_I'll read you like a book._

_With one quick, telling glance_

_I'll know exactly where you'll go_

_I'll give you, your very best chance_

_A chance to learn and grow_

_Four options are before you_

_Four directions you may take_

_A minute with me to help you through_

_An important choice to make_

_Gryffindor is for the brave_

_Ravenclaw where the mind is best_

_Slytherin's ambition is all the rave_

_Hufflepuff will take the rest_

_With this Ancient Sorting Rite_

_Open your mind for me to see_

_Wherever you are it will be alright_

_Soon, I'm sure, you'll agree._

The hall burst into applause as the hat bowed to each of the tables and was still again.

Neville tugged on Romi's sleeve, and she looked at him. He looked white as a sheet.

"What's the matter?" she whispered as Professor McGonagall took a step forward with her long roll of student's names and addressed the first years.

"The hat – it just said 'sorting rite'," Neville answered.

"So?" Romi said as 'Aury, Kathleen' was called. A petite girl with blonde hair and a tiny face came forward and sat on the stool. After a moment of consideration, the hat cried, "RAVENCLAW!" and Kathleen Aury hurried off, looking relieved while the Ravenclaw table cheered.

"So," Neville said in the din, "isn't that what the riddle was? something about that?"

Romi looked forward again thinking.

"Beach, Zakary."

A broad-shouldered boy made his way up to the stool, and quickly became a Slytherin.

"Romi, what was the riddle?" Neville demanded.

Romi sighed, "Count the days from the sorting rite, four, ten, five the last sun bright, someone close knows the secret word, the object found and overheard."

"Okay, so we are counting the days from the Sorting Ceremony," Neville said watching 'Blegy, Sana' hurrying to the Hufflepuff table.

"But counting how many?" Romi said.

"Maybe something with the next line?" Neville asked.

"Creevey, Colin."

A tiny blonde boy stumbled forward to sit down. Romi watched him thinking about what Neville said, but as she turned back to say something to him, when she saw Harry and Ron looking in a window on the far side of the Great Hall. She whacked Hermione and pointed.

"Well, at least we know they are here," Hermione said, as she spoke they disappeared from the window. The hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR' and they were distracted by clapping for the newest member of their house.

The sorting took quite a bit longer as they made their way through the alphabet. Romi studied each first year as they went up.

"Lovegood, Luna," was a small, spacey looking girl with long blonde hair. She looked completely out of it as she sat on the stool, and then dreamily made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

Neville started murmuring about numbers when they passed the 'm's. The line got smaller and smaller, until it was just Ginny. She went up to the hat, looking very nervous and she disappeared behind the sorting hat. It took less than a minute before it hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Romi, Neville and Hermione cheered heartily along with the rest of the Gryffindors and Ginny hurried to take a seat with them.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet around them.

"Welcome back!" he said, "to another year. And now without further ado, let us eat!"

The feast appeared before them on the table. There was roast beef, ham, chicken and turkey; mounds of mashed and roasted potatoes and more vegetables than Romi cared to count.

She was however, extremely curious to know what had happened to Ron and Harry, and how on earth they had actually got to Hogwarts, so she was eager for the feast to be over.

Finally the pudding disappeared and Dumbledore stood once again.

"Now that we are watered and fed, I would like to remind everyone that the dark forest on the grounds in strictly forbidden. Mr Filch would like me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors betweens classes and that the list of banned objects now include Sayter's Indoor Shooting Stars, and Samp Marsh's Movable Swamps. If anyone would like to read the entire list, it is posted on Mr Filch's Office door. I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who really needs little introduction – Gilderoy Lockhart."

There was a great deal of loud cheering and clapping, coming mostly from the female population of the school. Romi watched Lockhart give a small wave, smiling broadly – trying to look humble, but clearly enjoying the attention.

"Now, I think you all best totter off to bed! Chop, chop!"

There was a great scrapping noise as everyone got up to move off to bed. Percy was yelling for Gryffindor First years, and Romi and Neville got separated from Hermione at some point.

"I heard they got expelled," said a voice beside her.

"Who did?" Romi asked turning to see whom the speaker was. It was Seamus Finnegan.

"Ron and Harry," he said as some older students jostled him. "For flying an illegal car into the Whomping Willow Tree." He looked excited when he said it though.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Romi said, glancing nervously at Neville. "Do you know if they are alright?"

"Sure," Seamus said waving his hand, "They managed to get expelled didn't they?" Romi just stared at him. "The password is wattlebird, by the way."

"So, aside from Ron and Harry, what do you think about that riddle?" Neville asked her as they escaped from the Great Hall and started making their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why are you so obsessed with it?" Romi asked, she was too busy thinking about her brother to think about the Scallop Shell in her backpack.

"Because I know, sooner or later, you are going to rope me into doing this challenge," Neville answered, "and I'd like to be prepared."

"Okay, well you're prepared enough," she said, forcing herself to think about it. "We're looking for something, the deadline is sometime, and it started today. There were numbers, and something about being overheard. Neville, can we leave this for tomorrow?" Romi said. "I feel like we don't have enough information and I'm exhausted – and a little worried about Harry and Ron."

"Okay, fine," he said. They found Hermione, who seemed to have heard the same rumours they had and they ran off to see if they could find Harry and Ron at Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Ron were standing there with the Fat Lady who looked very disgruntled.

"Harry! Ron!" Romi cried as she, Hermione and Neville pounded to stop in front of them.

"Where on earth have you been?" Hermione said shrilly, "they said you'd been expelled for flying a car!"

"We haven't been expelled," Harry assured them, "do you know the password?"

"It's wattlebird," Hermione said.

"And did you fly the car?" Romi asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We had no other way to get here," Harry said.

"You could have sent an owl," Romi replied bitterly as the Fat Lady swung forward.

They were met with a sudden explosion of clapping, it seemed that everyone who had made it back to Gryffindor tower had heard of Harry and Ron's flight. Arms reached down and pulled Harry and Ron through the portrait hole. Romi, Hermione and Neville scrambled in afterwards.

"That was wicked Harry," said the twins' friend, Lee Jordan, patting him on the back, "flying a car into the Whomping Willow? I wish I'd have thought of that. People will be talking about it for years!"

Romi and Hermione exchanged angry glances, they'd wasted too much energy on worrying about Harry and Ron. The crowd gathered around the two looking gleeful. Romi rolled her eyes, looking at Neville.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Romi said, starting to walk towards her dormitory. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright – if you're lucky, maybe you'll have a dream tonight," Neville said looking hopeful.

"A dream that you'll pass all of your courses?" Romi teased.

"That would be even better," he said, nodding. "I'm sure I could use all the help I could get."

"Goodnight, Neville."


	6. Chapter 6: Gilderoy Lockhart

– Chapter Six –

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

Romi woke early the next day and went down to breakfast with Hermione without waiting for the boys to appear. The tables in the Great Hall were stuffed with porridge, bacon, eggs and toast. They settled themselves comfortably, Hermione had _Voyagers with Vampires_ propped up against a milk jug and she was reading avidly.

"Will he actually take out that Vampire with a two by four?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Do you really want me to tell you the ending?" Romi replied, piling bacon onto her plate. Hermione contemplated it a moment.

"No… not really," she said.

"Then don't ask any questions," Romi answered. "No questions, no lies."

Moments later, Harry and Ron appeared, with a sleepy looking Neville, and sat down beside Romi.

"Morning," Neville said with a yawn.

"Did you not sleep last night or something?" Romi asked.

"I'll tell you later," Neville muttered, then he continued more loudly as the Owl post swooped down from the ceiling. "I think Gran's sending me some things I forgot." Romi looked up to the cloudy grey ceiling and sure enough a large lumpy package landed on Neville's head, but they were all taken aback when a large grey tennis ball crash-landed into the milk jug that Hermione was using to prop up her book.

"Errol!" Ron said pulling the dripping and unconscious bird from the milk jug. The bird was out cold, but clamped in his beak was a bright red letter. Ron paled.

"Uh-oh," he said softly.

"It's all right, he's still alive," Hermione said poking the bird.

"Not that," Ron said pointing at Errol, "it's that." He moved his finger to point at the red envelope, which was smoking slightly at the corners. Romi moved away slightly, just waiting for the envelope to explode.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, looking at the letter confused.

"She sent me a howler," Ron replied.

"You'd better open it, Ron," Neville said, "it'll be worse if you don't. I ignored one from my Gran once… it was awful."

"What's a howler," asked Harry looking confused, but the rest of them were too busy staring at the letter.

"It'll be over in a minute," Romi said soothingly. Ron gave a nod and then with shaking hands opened it. 

Ron gave a nod and then with shaking hands opened it.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Romi jumped as Mrs Weasley's voice came bellowing through the Great Hall making everyone's ears hurt and reverberating and echoing in the ceiling.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR? I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU! YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU! I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE!"

People throughout the hall swivelled in their seats to find who had received the howler. Ron sank as low as he could in his seat.

"GETTING THAT LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED!"

Romi gave Harry credit for trying to ignore the looks people were giving him, and the voice that was making their eardrums hurt.

"I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

A ringing silence fell, and the howler that had fallen from Ron's hand curled into flames on the table. There was a moment more of silence, then a few people laughed and everyone went back to their conversations. Harry and Ron sat there stunned like a tidal wave had passed over them. Hermione closed her book, marking it carefully and turning to Ron.

"Well I don't know what you were expecting Ron-"

"Don't tell me I deserved it!" Ron snapped. There was silence between the five of them, while the rest of the mail was delivered. A small owl dropped a letter in front of Romi, and wondering who on earth could be sending her something, Romi opened it quickly. It was just a short note, written in loopy handwriting.

_Dear Miss Black_

_ I would like you to join me this Sunday at 1 o'clock for your first instruction. _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Romi crumpled the letter up quickly so that she wouldn't have to show or explain it to the others. But they didn't seem to have noticed anyways, as Professor McGonagall had started handing out timetables. Romi saw that their first class was a double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

Romi and Neville left before the other three, giving Neville a quick moment to explain why he was looking so tired.

"Did you dream anything last night?" he asked first.

"No, it was dreamless," replied Romi.

"Oh, I was hoping that you would dream something," Neville replied. "Cause I was thinking about the riddle last night. What if the numbers in the second line are a timeline for us?"

"Except where four, ten and five doesn't really tell us if it's four months, four weeks or four days," Romi answered.

"Yeah," Neville said with a sigh, "that's why I was hoping you had a dream. And to explain the 'last sun bright' part."

"Neville, can I ask you something," Romi said as they made their way down to the greenhouses.

"Sure," he answered.

"Why are you so interested in this?" Romi questioned, "last year you tried to get out of all adventuring. You even said before school started that you didn't want to do any adventuring. Why, then, are you so interested in this riddle?"

Neville didn't reply, as they trudged down to the greenhouses. They reached the rest of their classmates, when he finally spoke.

"Because it seems important," Neville answered. "And you seemed really scared when you were having those nightmares in the summer."

Romi didn't answer to that, and a few moments later Professor Sprout came around the corner carrying an armload of bandages, followed by Lockhart who was walking with a bound in his step and his turquoise wizard's hat sitting spryly on his golden waves.

"Oh, hello there!" Lockhart called. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels."

"So how many has he damaged to know how to doctor them, I wonder," Romi muttered to Neville, who grinned.

"Greenhouse Three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled and not at all her usual cheery self.

There was a murmur of interest between the second years. They had only ever worked in Greenhouse One, and Greenhouse Three held far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door.

A whiff of damp earth and fertilizer, mixed with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella plant flowers dangling from the ceiling. They started to make their way inside, finding themselves seats. Ron and Hermione joined them a moment later, and a few minutes afterwards, Harry arrived looking very annoyed.

Professor Sprout stood in front of a trestle bench, which held about twenty different coloured earmuffs.

"We'll be re-potting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of a Mandrake?"

To no one's surprise Hermione's hand shot into the air, Professor Sprout nodded to her.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," she said, "it is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed back to their original state."

"Did you enjoy your breakfast of textbook?" Romi teased quietly. Hermione elbowed her but was smiling slightly.

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout, "the Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione's hand barely missed Romi's glasses as it went skyward.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely, take another ten points. Now the Mandrakes we have are still very young." Professor Sprout pointed to a row of deep trays, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in colour, were growing there in rows looking quite unremarkable.

"Now, everyone take a pair of earmuffs," Professor Sprout said, and they surged forward, everyone trying to not get a pair that was pink and fluffy.

"Right then, when I tell you to put them on, make sure that they are tight over your ears, these Mandrakes are only seedlings, so their cries won't kill you yet, but they will knock you out for several hours and it wouldn't do to be out for the first day of school. Right when I give a thumbs up, you can take your earmuffs off. Okay? Earmuffs on!"

Romi snapped the earmuffs over her ears and the world was completely blocked out. She was startled though; because she could hear a pulsing sound that was beating differently than her own heart. She was shocked enough to whip them off again and stare at them.

"Something wrong with your earmuffs, Miss Black?" Professor Sprout asked. No one else in the class could hear her, but they could clearly see that Professor Sprout was talking to her.

"Nope," Romi said quickly, and put them on again. The pulsing was still there, but Romi tried to ignore it. Professor Sprout took a pair of pink earmuffs and placed them over her ears. Then she took one of the Mandrakes and grasped it firmly, then she pulled up hard.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth, and by the looks of it, wailed loudly. Leaves were growing right out of the tops of its head, and he had pale green, mottled skin.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it; burying him in dark, damp compost until only tufted leaves were visible again. Professor Sprout dusted of her hands and then gave a thumbs up and removed her earmuffs.

"Now, when you are working make sure that your ear muffs are completely covering you ears and I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up," she explained, "four to a tray, there is a large supply of pots here – compost in the sacks over there, and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."

She slapped a spikey dark red plant as she spoke, making it withdraw the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Romi and Neville were joined by Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot, who exchanged pleasantries for a brief moment before they earmuffs had to go back on. The throbbing was back, and it was very distracting. Which was a bad thing seeing as it was very hard to pull the Mandrakes out of the pot, and once they were out, they didn't want to go back in. They squirmed, flailed and kicked their pointy little feet.

By the end of the class everyone was sweaty, achy and full of dirt. Romi was just glad to get the earmuffs off and was the first one to do so once it was safe, throwing them onto the table as if they were something dangerous.

She rubbed her temples on their way out.

"You okay?" Neville asked.

"Headache," she mumbled, "from the earmuffs."

"Can't stand the sound of your own thoughts?" Harry teased, on her other side.

"Keep talking and we'll see if you like where my thoughts are headed," Romi grumbled.

They didn't have much time for a quick wash before they had to hurry away to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall's class was taxing as usual, they were required to turn a beetle into a button, but most people seemed to have forgotten most of what they had learned last year. Ron was having particular trouble. He explained to Romi and Neville that his wand hand broken when they were trying to stop the car from crashing into the Whomping Willow. He'd taped it back together but it wasn't working as well as he would have like. Whenever he tried to transfigure his beetle it let of green sparks and a fair amount of smoke that smelled like rotten eggs.

Romi was relieved when the bell for lunch rang and they all began to pack up.

"Stupid, useless thing," Ron muttered as he banged his wand on the table.

"Write home for a new one," Harry suggested as the wand went off like a firecracker.

"Oh yeah, and get another howler," Ron said miserably, he put on a high voice. "It's your own fault you got your wand snapped."

They went down to lunch where Ron's mood was not improved at all by Hermione showing the three of them a handful of shiny black coat buttons she'd transfigured in class.

"What've we got next?" Harry asked hastily changing the subject, shooting an exasperated glance at Romi.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said immediately.

"Why," asked Ron snatching Hermione's timetable, "have you outlined all of Lockhart's classes with little hearts."

Hermione didn't answer but snatched the timetable back blushing furiously. After eating Romi and Neville spent their rest break sitting in the hallway outside Lockhart's classroom, talking about the riddle again. Romi brought with her the scallop shell and they were both studying it.

"It's very pretty," Neville said quietly.

"Yeah," Romi answered. She had gone back to thinking about this thing whenever her mind wasn't occupied. She couldn't forget the nightmares she'd had about Elena.

"I mean, it's not like we don't know bad things can happen," Neville said staring at it. "And, it's not like we really know what that guy was talking about."

"Yeah, doesn't mean that he wasn't just a nut," Romi mused. "I've never heard of these things before."

"Yah, and we don't necessarily need to do anything about it," Neville agreed. "Your dreams are just dreams, right? I mean whose dreams ever turn out real?"

"Right," Romi said slowly. A conversation with Dumbledore had popped into her mind. Last year, after the incident with Philosopher's Stone, when she was in the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore had asked her if she ever dreamed things that hadn't happened yet. And she had said yes.

"It's just," Neville started but he didn't continue.

"It's just what?" Romi asked, looking to him.

"We know Elena's a real person," Neville replied. "And we know she's evil."

"But we don't know if she's alive," Romi said quickly.

They were silent for a long time, just staring at the scallop shell.

"So, what do we do?" Romi said.

"If we don't do anything… will anything happen?" Neville asked.

"Well, it could be a big hoax, or completely real, or maybe he doesn't even mean for us to do it… or anything, really," Romi replied.

"Okay, fine," said Neville. "There's only one thing that will decide it."

Romi looked startled, "and what would that be?"

"Can you ever let this go?" he asked in all seriousness. "Or will your curiosity demand that you know the answer to that riddle?"

Romi thought for a long time, staring at the scallop shell, glowing slightly in her hands.

"It would be dangerous," she murmured. She flipped the scallop shell over; it looked exactly same.

Neville sighed greatly, his shoulders slumping.

"What?" Romi said surprised.

"That answered it already," Neville replied. "You are never going to let this go."

Romi smiled slightly, "four days," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"Four days, ten hours, and five minutes," Romi said, "that's our timeline."

"How do you know that?" Neville asked.

"Remember when we first talked to Captain. He said that precious thingy was imagination – then he said 'it starts with shorter than a week, longer than an hour.'"

"I thought he was talking about imagination," Neville said.

"And that makes sense, how?"

"Okay, say your right – what about 'The last sun bright'?"

Romi tapped the scallop shell for a moment thinking. "I'm not sure," she said after a while. "Maybe we should check an astronomy chart or something, see if there is anything happening four days, ten hours and five minutes from now."

"From the sorting ceremony last night, you mean," Neville replied.

"Right, from then," Romi answered. She grinned suddenly. "Isn't it great!"

"Isn't what great?"

"We're on an adventure again! We should talk to Professor Sinistra tonight," Romi replied. "We have astronomy anyways."

"If we have four days, can't we save it until tomorrow?" Neville asked, looking pale.

"Adventure waits for no one."

Just then a very embarrassed looking Harry along with a proud looking Lockhart turned the corner. Romi and Neville got up from their seats on the floor, and Lockhart released Harry and then went into his classroom.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Romi asked, tucking the scallop shell into her bag. "You don't look good."

"I may kill your cousin," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Along with that idiot."

"I won't object to the latter," Romi added as they went into the classroom. Harry steered straight to the back of the class and piled Lockhart's books in front of him so he wouldn't have to see the man. Romi and Neville chose seats next to him.

"What happened?" Romi asked.

"Just some annoying first year asking for pictures," Harry muttered, "then Malfoy decided that everyone should know – which included him," Harry nodded toward Lockhart who was admiring himself in a picture. "And Lockhart decided to give me some tips on being famous and how not to appear eager for attention."

"Really?" Romi said laughing slightly, "cause he'd be the last person I'd go to for lessons on avoiding attention."

Harry glared at her.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to sound serious. "It's not funny, and a very serious situation."

Harry was relieved from his sister's teasing by the arrival of Ron and Hermione.

"You could have fried an egg on your face," Ron said sitting down next to Harry. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, they'd be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up!" Harry snapped.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward and picked up Dean Thomas' copy of _Travels with Trolls_ and held it up to show his own winking and smiling self.

"Me," he said, pointing to it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, third class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh, but received only blank stares, Romi had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at him. Lockhart continued quickly; "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I though we'd started today with a little quiz, nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you're taking in."

When he had handed out the test papers, he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes. Start – now."

Romi looked down to her sheet and read the first three questions.

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

Romi actually looked over to Neville's to see if he had the same questions, but after a look of affirmative Romi went back to her test. It went over three sides of paper and ended finally with:

54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them.

"Tut, tut, hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in _Year with a Yeti_, and a few of you need to read _Weekend with a Werewolf_ more carefully – I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples – though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!"

Romi was practically shaking with laughter, along with a few others of her classmates; Ron and Harry were staring at Lockhart with disgust, and Neville with complete disbelief at his behaviour. Hermione on the other hand, was watching him with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"But Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions, good girl!" he flipped through her paper, "in fact, full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor and now, to business." He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. "Now – be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Lockhart placed a hand on the cover of the cage, Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was looking worried beside Romi, and sitting as far back in his seat as possible.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice, "it might provoke them!" and with a flourish whipped of the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically, "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Seamus Finnigan let out a snort of laughter that couldn't be mistaken, even by Lockhart, for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" he asked looking to Seamus.

"Well, there not very – dangerous are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tickly little blighters they can be."

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing.

"Right then," Lockhart said loudly, "let's see what you make of them!" and he opened the cage.

The pixies shot in every direction like little rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively then a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and grabbed bags and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltered under desks and Neville was swinging from the candelabra in the ceiling.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted. He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand and bellowed, "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

It had absolutely no effect whatsoever. One of the pixies seized Lockhart's wand and threw it out the window too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the candelabra gave way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush towards the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron, Romi, Hermione and Neville, who were almost at the door and said. "Well, I'll ask you five just to nip the rest of them back into their cage." And he swept past them and closed the door behind him.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as he ducked from Neville's back swing; Neville hit a pixie who had been pulling on Romi's hair with a book.

"He's just trying to give us some hands on experience," Hermione said immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever freezing charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on?" said Harry who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing."

"Rubbish," said Hermione, "you've read his books – look at all those amazing things he's done."

"He says he's done," Romi muttered. "This is ridiculous," she said. "What's that freezing charm, Hermione?"

"_Imobulius_," Hermione replied, grabbing two more pixies.

"_Imobulius Maximus_!" Romi shouted before thinking, pointing her wand at the room in general. All of the pixies froze and then dropped out of mid air, thudding against the carpeted floor. Romi flicked a piece of hair out of her face. "Whew, there. That's better."

The other four just stared at her.


	7. Chapter 7: Eavesdropping

– Chapter Seven –

_Eavesdropping_

Neville was not the worse for wear for his drop from the ceiling, and he was still slightly willing to talk to Professor Sinistra that evening. He did try to get out of it, saying that he was certain that the class itself was more important, but Romi merely made plans to go up early.

So at eleven o'clock, Romi and Neville took their books and went to the Astronomy Tower. Normally students were not allowed out of their common rooms past nine o'clock, but the teachers all had schedules of which students had astronomy.

So when they passed Professor McGonagall in the corridor, she just walked with them to the astronomy tower and sent them up. Professor Sinistra was there already, finishing up a lesson with the first years who had fifty minutes of class before the second years. Romi and Neville waited until the classroom had cleared out and then went in.

"Hello Miss Black, Mr Longbottom, what can I do for you?" Professor Sinistra asked, as she gathered up Astronomy textbooks left on the desks.

"I was wondering, Professor, if you have a predicted chart for September sixth at six forty five in the morning?" Romi asked.

Professor Sinistra looked up surprised. "Why so specific?"

"It's my mother's birthday," Romi said quickly. "She likes gifts like that… and I thought she'd like it if it was something that I do in school."

Neville seemed to be holding his breath in anticipation. Romi tried very hard to not make any nervous movement; she was sticking to that story, and it was plausible after all. Professor Sinistra stared at them for a long time, and Romi began to think they should just abandon the idea when she spoke.

"You know," she said, "I think I do."

She walked to her desk and riffled through some papers. "It was a project that my seventh years were doing before the end of term last year, and I think one of them practised with the September sixth of this year."

She shuffled through papers for a moment and then pulled out a series of papers and spread them onto her desk.

"Here are three from that date," she said. "But not for that time. Just midnight, three am, and eight am."

"You can track the stars in daylight?" Neville asked incredulously.

"Just because the sun is bright, doesn't mean the stars vanish from the heavens," Professor Sinistra answered.

Romi walked over and leaned over the table, studying the three charts. They just looked like star charts to her, but she was looking for something specific. However, both the three am and the eight am chart showed no sign of an eclipse; which was the only thing that she could think of.

"How come this star disappears?" Neville asked, pointing to a star in the three am chart. Both Romi and Professor Sinistra looked at the star and then Neville pointed to the spot in the eight am chart, where the star should have been, just to see that it was empty.

"Well," Professor Sinistra answered, "there could be two possibilities. Either the star will go supernova and burn itself out – or there was a mistake in the calculations. These were done by different students."

But Romi was already thinking of something else. If the star went Supernova, that would be the last brightest moment of it's life; which might just be at 6:45am on September 6th.

"Well, thank you, professor," Romi said with a little sigh. "But I was hoping for the exact time…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more," Professor Sinistra answered. She gathered up the charts and rolled them up. Something small fell off the desk and clattered to the floor. Neville bent down and scooped it up. It was just a little pendant that looked like Robin Hood's cap. He held it out to the Professor.

"Thank you, Mr Longbottom," Professor Sinistra said, taking it and placing it on the top right hand shelf of her cabinet. "Is there anything else I can help you two with before class?"

"Oh, no, thank you," Romi said. "We'll just wait for everyone else."

"So you think…?" Neville started as they sat at the back of the classroom.

"Yah, I think," Romi answered. "We have to figure out whatever this thing is before Saturday night."

"Yah, but what is it?" Neville asked.

They didn't have any more time to talk as the rest of the class started to arrive and they had to force themselves to stay awake through the lecture and then they were all hurried off to bed.

Romi woke the next morning feeling the week was moving much to fast. It was Thursday already, and they had very little time to figure out what it was that they were looking for. As they went through the classes for the day (History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions) Romi kept hoping that she would see Captain standing in the hallways, waiting to tell her more information.

At the end of her Potions class, Severus asked her to stay back a moment, and she watched the rest of the class filter out, until she was alone with her godfather.

"How were your first two days?" Severus asked as he packed up his desk.

"Not bad," Romi answered. "Not nearly as bad as last year."

"Good," he said. "I understand Dumbledore has asked you to take lessons with him… because you've had specific dreams."

Romi shifted her weight a little uncomfortably. "Yeah," she said, finally, "I had one on Sunday."

"You'll let me know if you have any more, right, Romi?" he said coming up and looking at her concerned. "You did promise to tell me if anything strange has happened."

Romi immediately thought about the scallop shell in her backpack. She almost wanted to tell him, but the thought that Captain might be a dubious character stopped her. Instead she said;

"I've been having nightmares…" she trailed off.

"About that woman?" Severus answered.

Romi nodded.

"That is understandable," he replied. He put an arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. "Would you come for tea in my office tomorrow after dinner? Say eight o'clock and we can catch up?"

Romi smiled and nodded.

"All right then, go on and tell Mr Longbottom that I haven't harmed you at all," Severus said with a kind smile.

Romi grinned and ran out of the dungeon chasing after her friends. She met up with Neville just as he was entering the Great Hall for dinner.

"What are the last two lines again?" Neville whispered.

"Someone close knows the secret word, the object found and overheard," Romi replied.

"Someone close knows the secret word, the object found and overheard," Neville repeated. They sat down next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. She was pushing her potatoes around on the plate, looking glum.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Romi asked, nudging her.

"Nothing," Ginny replied quickly, looking startled.

"Not a very good first two days?" Neville asked. "Because however bad it was, I bet you anything, Romi had a worst first day."

"Thank you, Neville," Romi said dryly.

"What?" he asked surprised. "You insulted everyone at the Gryffindor table your first day."

"Not the point," Romi replied, "so what's up?" she asked Ginny.

"Oh, nothing, really," Ginny replied. "Just the girls in my dorm already know each other, and they are a bit… cliquey, I guess is the right word. There not mean or anything…"

"You'll get some friends in your classes," Romi said encouragingly, "and meantime, we're still your friends."

"Yeah," Neville answered, smiling. "So you can hang with us at meals and stuff."

"Thanks," Ginny said with a small smile. "But I think I might just go to bed." Ginny left her plate and got up off her chair. She walked two steps and then turned back and came up to them.

"Eavesdropping," she answered.

"What?" Romi asked bewildered.

"That riddle you were talking about when you came up," Ginny said. "The object is a secret piece of information, said by someone close by and overheard by you – so, eavesdropping."

Romi stared at her, then found her tongue, "wow. Thank you." Ginny smiled and disappeared off to the common room. Neville and Romi leaned in together.

"So we have to overhear what this powerful magical object will be by Saturday night?" Neville asked. "And then what?"

"Take it," Romi answered. "And we'll give it too Captain – whenever he appears."

"Alright, so next step?"

"Listen to every other person's conversation that you come across – anything could be important."

Romi and Neville spent the rest of the night and most of the next day listening to every conversation that they came across. But nothing seemed important; most was academic conversation, or idle, and not-so-idle gossip.

But there was nothing that mentioned important ancient magical artefacts or anything remotely suspicious enough to qualify. By dinnertime, both Romi and Neville were feeling extremely inadequate.

"What'll happen tomorrow night?" Neville asked. "If we don't do this?"

"I don't know," Romi replied, pushing her beef around on her plate. "Anything. Nothing. We'll certainly not have solved what that riddle meant. Or what it was meant to do."

"I guess we sit around and listen to more people tonight?" Neville said with a yawn.

"I'm going to see Severus," Romi replied. "So you don't have too, I guess."

"Sure, anything, as long as I don't have to go with you," Neville replied.

"You don't."

Romi decided to make her way down to Severus' earlier than she had originally planned, not thinking anything of it. However, when she got there, the door was slightly ajar and there were voices coming from it.

After twenty-four hours of eavesdropping on people, Romi couldn't resist hesitating at the door and listening. Severus was in there, speaking with a woman, who after a moment, Romi recognized as Professor Sinistra.

"Thank you, Severus," she was saying, "this is such a help."

"Not a problem, I assure you," Severus replied. "How are you settling into your new office?"

"Well, enough, I guess," Professor Sinistra answered. "Though I keep finding old things all over the place."

"Oh yeah," said Severus conversationally. "Like what?"

"Oh, just old books and letters and notes and things. Though I did find a Hermes' Cap," Professor Sinistra answered. "You know those old pendants they used to have in the eighteen hundreds for luck."

"My great-grandfather had one of those," Severus replied, "my mother said he could get away with anything if he had that pendant."

"It was quite a prize for the trouble maker, so they say," Professor Sinistra laughed.

"True," Severus answered.

"Well, thanks again, Severus, I should get going," Professor Sinistra said. Romi backed up quickly, and then pretended that she was just walking to the office when the door opened, revealing the two behind it.

"Hello, Miss Black," Professor Sinistra said cheerfully and then continued down the hallway leaving Romi alone with Severus.

Severus turned to her, "how long have you been outside the door?"

"Not long," Romi answered. "What's a Hermes' Cap?"

Severus gave an exasperated sigh and let her into his office. "Just a fad from the eighteen hundreds. They are very rare now. A collectable object, if there had been any magic on them it has faded by now."

"What does it look like?" Romi asked, dropping her bag.

"Like a traveler's cap from a long time ago," Severus replied, shifting things on his desk to make room for tea. "Something that people might have worn several hundred years ago."

"Oh, okay," answered Romi.

"Why are you so interested?" Severus asked.

"Oh, no reason," Romi replied, "just curious."

"So tell me, how has your first week back been like?" Severus questioned, magicking tea and biscuits onto the table.

"Oh, fine," Romi answered, "though Lockhart is very annoying."

"_Professor_ Lockhart," Severus corrected.

"Professor Lockhart," Romi repeated, "still, did you hear about the pixies?"

"Yes, I did," said Severus his lip curling slightly.

Romi spent the rest of the evening with her godfather, talking about her adventures in the summer, and telling him what had happened at Diagon Alley. He couldn't really assure her that it would get easier, especially if she still wanted to be friends with Draco.

At nine Severus escorted her up to Gryffindor Tower, and bid her goodnight. Neville was still up and Romi went straight to where he was sitting, trying to complete a History of Magic essay.

"Hey," she said sitting down next to him, "how's the paper going?"

"Not very well," Neville replied with a sigh. "I can never understand the differences between the motivation behind the Troll war and the Ogre war."

"The Troll war started because they were insulted," Romi answered, "The Ogre war started because the Ogres were insulting."

"There has to be more than that," Neville said exasperated. Romi waved an unconcerned hand.

"Never mind that now," Romi said, leaning over the table that Neville was working at so that she didn't have to talk so loudly. "I think I know what we're looking for."

"You over heard something?" Neville asked, excited.

"Yes," Romi replied. "Professor Sinistra has a very old magical item – called a Hermes' Cap, she found it in her new office, left by whatever teacher had it first."

"Okay, how did you come to that?" Neville asked.

"I heard her talking to Severus about it before I had tea," Romi replied. "That's got to be it – it's the only thing remotely close, and we have to get it tomorrow night."

"Okay, how do we do that? It has to make the magic work, right?" Neville asked. Romi nodded and watched the parchment in front of her, wondering what exactly what they could do to make that happen. "Maybe it has something to do with what it is?"

"What does that mean?" Romi asked, bewildered.

"Isn't Hermes a Greek God?" Neville asked.

"Yes…"

"What is he a god of? Maybe that'll help, at least it might be a starting place?" Neville explained.

"I don't know what the Greek Gods are…" Romi replied, "Hermes is something about messaging, I think."

"Then maybe ask someone who does know," Neville questioned.

"Okay," Romi replied, she looked around and saw Hermione sitting with Ron and Harry a few seats away, working away at homework. Romi walked over and leaned on the table, all three looked up at her arrival.

"Question," Romi said looking at them, "What is Hermes the god of?"

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Hermes, the Greek God," Hermione said thinking, "right?"

"Yeah, that one?" Romi answered, "something about messaging?"

"Well, he is the messenger God," Hermione mused, "but he's also associated with travel, mischief and thievery."

Romi smiled, "thanks!" she said and she turned off to hurry back to Neville's desk.

"Thievery," Romi whispered. "God of Thievery."

"That's convenient," Neville answered.

"No, it's perfect," replied Romi, "we just have to steal it, and that's all it'll need – hopefully."

* * *

If there was someone in the school who looked more conspicuous and suspicious than Neville on Saturday evening, then they were clearly staying out of sight. The day had already been an eventful one as there was a clash of Quidditch teams in the morning; Harry and the Gryffindor team had gone to practice, only to find that Draco had been appointed the new Seeker of the Slytherin team, due to the generous donation from Uncle Lucius of seven Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones. To make a long story short, Draco was very rude and Ron ended up belching slugs for eight hours before both he and Harry had to go to detention for their flying car stunt.

This was all told to Romi by a very frazzled sounding Hermione, who'd missed an entire day of studying because Draco had called her a mean name and Ron had been throwing up slugs.

Romi nodded and smiled, hoping that she would in fact, take herself to bed instead of trying to regain all of those hours of studying. Neville was sitting next to her, with wide eyes and looking around at everyone as if they might tell him off for planning to steal from a teacher.

Romi, however, was just watching the time. Hermione finally wandered off to get into some serious studying. The common room emptied of the younger students and Romi watched the sun disappear behind the horizon.

"Can we go now?" Neville asked quietly.

Romi shook her head, "do you want to be caught."

"I can't stand the waiting," Neville answered.

"Then go to bed, and don't come," Romi answered sharply; her nerves were on edge too. Neville didn't reply, but he also didn't go to bed, and just sat there, pretending to do homework.

Slowly the common room emptied. Hermione said goodnight to them and disappeared, and soon the fire was very low and there were only a few sixth and seventh year students awake. The Portrait Hole opened and Harry came in, looking pale and exhausted. He didn't wait to look around and just went straight to his dormitory and disappeared. Romi looked at Neville's watch, and saw that it read after midnight. Neville had fallen asleep in his chair, and Romi continued to wait.

She knew she was cutting it close, but in the middle of the night it was less likely that they would be seen or caught. Half an hour after Harry's appearance, Ron came through the Portrait hole and disappeared into the dormitory.

Romi nudged Neville awake, there was no one left in the common room now.

"What?" he said groggily. "Are we leaving?"

"Yup," Romi answered, and she got up, stretching. She checked to make sure that her wand was securely with her, and then quietly headed towards the Portrait Hole.

"You shouldn't be out so late," said the fat lady, crossing her arms.

"_Obliviate_," Romi whispered and the Fat Lady yawned and looked right through them as though they weren't there.

Romi scurried to the end of the hallway, with Neville following her, stopping to check around corners before she continued.

"What did you do to the Fat Lady?" Neville hissed.

"Memory charm," Romi answered. "She'll be fine. She'll just think that she dreamed that two students left their bed in the middle of the night."

They continued their way through the castle, keeping to the shadows and crevices of the school. They saw a few teachers and ghosts wander past, looking tired and groggy.

They made it to the astronomy tower and quickly leapt up the steps towards the top.

"What are we looking for?" Neville whispered to her. He nearly tripped up the stairs, but Romi caught his arm.

"A Hermes' cap," she said after righting him. "It's small, probably a pendant like thing."

"And what does it look like?" Neville asked.

"A cap?" Romi suggested.

"Wait," Neville said, grabbing Romi's arm and halting on the stairs, "you don't think it's that thing that she dropped while she was looking for the astronomy charts for us?"

"I don't remember what that is," Romi replied.

"I do, come on, I know where she put it too," Neville answered. They hurried up to the top of the Astronomy Tower and Neville led her to the classroom. There were windows on the all sides of the classroom. They went to the door, and Neville put his hand on the handle, when Romi grabbed him and crouched low.

"What is it?" Neville whispered.

Romi crept forward and looked through one of the windows. She motioned for Neville to follow, and he peeked up over the windowsill as well. Professor Sinistra was organizing papers on her desk and dealing with a very large star chart hanging behind her desk.

"Why is she still up?" Romi mused, after they dropped down, hiding again.

"It's the middle of the night," Neville answered, "and she's the astronomy teacher. This is kind of when she operates."

"What time is it?" Romi asked.

"Nearly two thirty," Neville answered, checking his watch. "We have four hours."

Romi looked up into the sky, she couldn't see any stars that night, it was clouded over.

"I don't suppose we could wait for her to leave?" Romi mused.

"I doubt it," Neville answered, "she could be here all night."

"Then we're going to have to come up with something else," Romi said. "But we can't let her see us – she'll know that students are out of bed…"

"Right, what do you suggest?" Neville asked.

"Why do I always come up with the plans," Romi asked as she surveyed the room.

"Because you're the smart one," Neville replied dryly.

"I doubt that," Romi replied, "where is it?"

"It should be on that cabinet over there," Neville said, "on the top right hand shelf. I'm sure it's there."

"Too bad you can't use that memory for school," Romi answered. "Okay," she said softly, "I want you to open the door, and – while not being seen – distract her so she comes out of the classroom."

"I can't do that," Neville hissed. "I'm the ridiculous clumsy one, remember?"

"Just open the door, and walk around to the telescopes, knock them over and then hide – there you're useful _and_ clumsy."

Neville huffed, but then agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Neville asked.

"I'm getting that pendant," Romi answered. She shuffled around to a different window and peeked in. Professor Sinistra was staring at the chart, with her back to the door.

"Is that a squeaky door?" Romi asked, looking to the only entrance.

"I never really noticed before," Neville answered. A chill wind swept through the top of the Astronomy Tower and Romi looked out to the balcony where they did all of their stargazing. She had the strong sensation that she was being watched.

"I hope so," Romi added to the squeaky door issue. "Okay, go open it."

Neville took a deep breath, "What's our plan about getting caught?" he asked.

"Don't get caught," Romi answered.

"I was really hoping that you wouldn't say that," Neville whined slightly and then with a sigh, shuffled his way over to the door, he looked to Romi who smiled, nodded and then disappeared around the side of the classroom.

Romi waited for a moment, and then she heard the squeak of the door opening. Romi stole a glance into the classroom, and saw Professor Sinistra look around to the open door.

Then she walked slowly over to it and looked outside. Romi truly hoped that Neville had got away, but there were no signs of her catching anyone. Romi waited for the sound of things crashing, but it didn't come and Professor Sinistra started to close the door again. Romi panicked, wondering what on earth had happened to Neville, when there was a great crash on the far side of the balcony.

Professor Sinistra went out of the classroom, and followed the noise, away from Romi. Romi scooted forward and dashed into the office.

She couldn't remember exactly what it was that Neville had seen dropped but she hoped that she'd recognize it when she found it. Romi stole across the room, glancing out the windows, in case Professor Sinistra came back and saw her. At the top shelf of the cabinet, Romi found a multitude of little objects; there were little carved animals serving as paperweights, old ink wells, crumpled quills and sheaves of parchment. Romi quickly riffled through everything, continuing to check over her shoulder for someone watching.

Underneath the last parchment there was a pendant on a long piece of twine that was carved into a shape of a traveler's cap. Romi grinned and grabbed it.

There were footsteps coming closer, and Romi threw the pendant around her neck, and transformed, flying into the rafters.

The Hawk found a dark corner and nestled itself inside, watching the Professor below. The teacher made her way around the room, and then after a moment shook her head and settled down at the table again.

It was impossible for the Hawk to get away without being seen, so the only thing to do was to wait. It could see the plump boy wandering around the edge of the classroom, staying out of sight of the teacher, but looking for the Hawk.

The Professor worked for a very long time, the plump boy stopped circling, but just waited, close to the door, but far away enough to be hidden, and the Hawk waited.

Hours passed, and the Professor was caught up in her work, that she barely noticed the time. But the Hawk was falling asleep, it was exhausted, and the sun would be rising soon.

The plump boy had found himself a concealed corner and dozed off.

Finally, just as the sun began to reach the horizon, the Professor realised that it was late, or early, and she packed up her things and stretching, walked out of her classroom and disappeared out the door, and down the flights of stairs.

The Hawk shook its stiff wings and took off through the classroom, flying around until it landed next to the plump, dozing boy.

Romi transformed back and shoved Neville. He woke with a strangled gasp, and then looked around, expecting to be in a lot of trouble, but when he saw an exhausted looking Romi he smiled and relaxed.

"What happened?" he said as he stretched his legs.

"She came back in before I could leave," Romi answered. "I just spent the rest of the night as a Hawk in the rafters."

"Did you get it though?" Neville asked. Romi took the pendant off her neck and deposited in Neville's hand. "That's the one that I saw… so is that it? Do we just have to give it too Captain?" Neville asked.

Romi didn't know what to answer, and before she could even come up with one, Neville dropped the pendant with an exclamation of "ow!"

"What?" she asked.

"It's hot!" he exclaimed. Romi looked to the pendant and then touched it gently. It was scalding, and she pulled her hand away quickly.

"An anti-theiving spell? A booby-trap? Something awful that happens to people who take it?" Neville asked sounding paranoid. Romi looked at the sky, just as the sun broke the horizon.

"Look at that," Romi said, "right above the sun."

Neville squinted into the horizon. It was faint in the shining of the sun, but it was very clear that there was a separate bright, pulsating light just above it.

"What time is it?" Romi asked.

Neville looked down at his watch, "six forty five." Romi looked back to the pendant, only to be shocked that it was completely see through, just like the scallop shell. There was a soft glowing in the middle, as though it had captured the light of the exploding star.

"Excellent vork," said a German accent. Romi and Neville jumped to their feet, surprised.

Captain stood there, smiling. He was wearing clean jeans and a smart button up shirt, his hair skewed on top of his head.

"Congratulations," he said, "You have completed the first task."

Romi and Neville beamed at each other. Romi picked up the Sign and then held it out to Captain.

"So that's it," Romi said as he took it. "We're done now right?" Captain took the pendant and looked it over in his hands.

"That depends," he answered.

"On what?" Neville asked.

"If you would prefer Elena and Kayden to complete your tasks," Captain answered.

Romi and Neville exchanged glances.

"Say we believe you, and Elena is alive," Romi said slowly. "Two questions – why does she want these? And who is Kayden?"

"Kayden is the young boy that she has taken in, and twisted to her ways," Captain answered. "I'm sure you will meet him soon enough."

"But why does she want these things?" Romi asked.

"I showed you multiple times over the last weeks what she wants to do with these things, and none of it will turn out well for you," Captain answered.

"But why would she do that?" Neville questioned. "What purpose?"

"Some people just like watching the world burn," Captain answered. "Any more reasoning than that, I cannot explain to you."

"Okay," Romi said, looking to Neville. "This was pretty simple – I bet we can do the other ones too."

"That would be good news indeed," said Captain. "As there are only four people in the world that can do these tasks. The two of you and the two of them."

Romi looked to Neville, he was looking very thoughtful.

"We can't just let Elena run amok with these things, if they are as powerful as you say they are… but how can we trust that _you_ won't?" he said.

"You are true of heart, and wiser than you think," Captain said to Neville. "I can offer you no proof but my word. I care for this world – it is a beautiful place, full of individuals with beautiful minds, I do not want to see that destroyed."

The two children were silent for a long moment, just thinking and then Romi spoke.

"Alright," she said, "what's the next task?"

"In time," answered Captain. "I will send you the information that you need, when you need it. In the meantime, enjoy school."

Captain gave them a bow and then in a blink disappeared.

"How did he do that?" Neville demanded, spinning around on the spot to look around the Astronomy Tower. "Where did he go?"

"Never mind that," Romi said looking at the sky. "We have to get back to Gryffindor Tower."

Romi and Neville hurried to the door, and raced down the Astronomy Tower. It was either so early that no one was awake yet, or they had just gone to bed, and so they encountered no one on their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"It's twenty after seven," Neville said looking at his watch. "There will probably be people awake now."

"Breakfast starts at seven thirty… should we just go down, and pretend that we've been asleep all night?" Romi asked with a big yawn.

"Nah, I don't care anymore," Neville said taking the turn to the Portrait Hole. "I want to be in bed right now."

"Good plan," Romi answered, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8: Visions

– Chapter Eight –

_Visions_

Romi collapsed into bed and fell asleep immediately. But it wasn't as dreamless as she had hoped. It was peppered with little unconnected dreams, all of them creepy. When she woke, she could remember little but that Ginny was in them, along with something large, slithery and petrifying. It was noon when she woke and was relieved as she had her lesson with Dumbledore in an hour.

She changed quickly and hurried down to eat some lunch before realising that she had no idea where Dumbledore's office was. She looked up at the Head Table, but he wasn't there, and she had very little inkling of where to start looking; the castle was an enormous place.

She didn't see Harry, Ron or Hermione anywhere, and decided that she might as well go out of the Great Hall, because surely his office wasn't in there. In the Entrance Hall, there were three ways she could go, down to the Dungeons, up the marble staircase, or down the hallway that the Hufflepuffs disappeared down after dinner.

But she didn't have to make a decision because Dumbledore appeared at the top of the marble staircase.

"Miss Black," he called, "if you would follow me." She jumped up the stairs to his side, relieved. He led her through the halls and Romi couldn't help feeling slightly awkward beside him. She wondered if Severus had told him about her adventures last year. Romi bet if he did, Dumbledore would not have been happy about it.

They were silent as the passed that halls of the school, until they were finally on the Seventh floor and Dumbledore led her to a large gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops," Dumbledore said and the gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a revolving staircase. "After you, my dear," Dumbledore said motioning to the staircase. Romi tentatively got on and it took her spiralling upwards.

It took her upwards, and then revealed a large oak door with a griffin knocker on it. Romi stepped off of the spiral staircase, and waited for Dumbledore to go into his office first.

Dumbledore unlocked it and walked into the room. Romi followed looking around amazed. The room was circular, with a desk on the far side. Snoring pictures of past Headmasters were covering the walls of the office. On the table beside Romi there were strange whirring and clicking silver instruments; Romi thought they looked rather sinister and so quickly hurried to the desk that Dumbledore was settling himself at. There was a chair on the opposite side of it, and she sat in it, looking around nervously.

"Romi, I have to ask first," Dumbledore said quietly, "last year I asked if you had dreams that seem to become real and you said that you did."

Romi nodded, remembering.

"Have you had any recently?" he asked. "After the ordeal that June?"

Romi's forehead creased slightly, she had had plenty of nightmares about Elena – but she hadn't told Dumbledore about Elena.

"After all," Dumbledore continued, perhaps sensing her hesitation, "You did face the spirit of Voldemort."

"I haven't had any about him," Romi said slowly.

"You will tell me if you do?" Dumbledore continued seriously. "It's very important."

Romi nodded, "Why would it be important?"

"Because I believe he isn't finished trying to get back to power," Dumbledore answered.

"But what does that have to do with my dreams?" Romi asked.

"I believe that you have very powerful Seer abilities," Dumbledore replied. "And possibly more that I can't pinpoint. You're intuitive, you're communicative, and you're very bright."

"I don't think so," Romi replied. "My grades weren't that great."

"Yet surprisingly you were top of your class in History of Magic," Dumbledore answered.

"Doesn't sound like much of a feat," Romi replied.

"Except that you outstripped even Miss Granger, who had a higher grade by thirty per cent than any other student."

"You didn't tell her that, did you? She'd be devastated."

Dumbledore's blue eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"I want to improve the ability of your mind," Dumbledore continued. "There was an… incident… last year that I need to unravel." Dumbledore stared at Romi for a long time as though deciding whether or not to tell her about it. He apparently decided against it because his next words were; "I have decided that the best place to start is disciplining your mind."

"What does that mean?" Romi asked.

"When monks in India begin their training at age five, the first thing they do is situate themselves in a natural place, and sit in silence."

Romi stared at him, "you want me not to talk?"

"I want you not to think, Romi," he answered. "It takes time to quiet your mind enough that you do not think, but it is not impossible."

Romi shifted in her seat. It sounded like a waste of time to her, but she'd promised Severus she'd do her best with Dumbledore.

"Do you want me to sit here?" she asked looking around the office.

"No, there are too many distractions here," Dumbledore replied. He got up from his chair, and walked to a large picture of a sleeping hawk. Beside it was a creature that Romi hadn't even seen when she came in. It was on a tall pedestal, with beautiful plumage of gold, red, orange and yellow. The bird resettled his wings as he looked over to Romi.

"This is Fawkes," Dumbledore said, catching her gaze. "He is -"

"A Phoenix," Romi murmured.

"You recognize him?"

"He told me," Romi answered before she could check herself. Dumbledore watched her for a moment, but then gestured for her to follow him. She got up from the desk and walked over to Dumbledore and Fawkes. But it wasn't Fawkes that Dumbledore was showing her.

He clasped the edges of the sleeping hawk painting and pulled it. It swung open like a door and revealed a small clearing, surrounding by trees at the bottom of a cliff, with a waterfall pouring down it into a lazy stream.

Romi looked all over. The door was leading out of a tree, and the trees all around seemed to go on forever. Sunshine was pouring through the treetops and Romi could see it lighting up the forest all around her. There was a calm and safe feeling to this place.

Romi looked back up to Dumbledore a little stunned. "What is this place?"

"Where I go when things seem to pile up," Dumbledore answered. "It is a beautiful place, isn't it?"

"It's amazing."

"You think that you could quiet your mind in a place like this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Romi said immediately.

"Then why don't you try," Dumbledore answered, walking into the grove and sitting down on the grass. Romi followed him, and sat cross-legged. Dumbledore leaned against a tree, and smiled.

"Don't I have to sit all strange or something?" Romi asked.

"It doesn't matter," Dumbledore replied. "Sit how you are comfortable, otherwise you'll be thinking about how much your body aches."

Romi stretched out her legs and lay down on her back, closing her eyes. She felt for a moment that she might end up falling asleep here.

"Concentrate on your breathing," Dumbledore spoke to her side. "Just focus on the inhales and exhales. Don't force any, just focus on it."

Romi tried to do just that. She was focusing on her breathing, but she kept hearing the creek, and the birds in the trees, the rustle of the leaves that kept distracting her. Each breath smelt like fresh spring air with the idea of growing things.

Romi couldn't help smiling, but then she was off thinking about birds, and rabbits and all sorts of other things Spring brought. How she and Draco used to spend Spring in the forest out back, finding all sorts of new life.

"Breathing, Romi," Dumbledore's voice sliced through her thoughts. She wondered briefly how he'd known she'd drifted, and then realising she was drifting, she went back to focusing on her breathing.

There was an ant crawling over her right hand, tickling her. She could feel the grass against her arms and neck, barely moving but brushing their little sides against her skin, making it itch. She tried hard not to move.

"With every breath, imagine your heart beating," Dumbledore said quietly. "Feel the life flowing through your veins."

Romi mentally told herself to concentrate. Focus on the breathing; focus on her heart beating. The heart beating was easier. She could feel it when she lay so still, gently pumping against her ribs.

She concentrated on it, just listening to each heartbeat, as it grew slower as if she were sleeping.

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound. Vibrating, pulsing, power that was coursing through her, it wasn't her heart; it was something stronger than that. It made every inch of her skin tingle, and all of her muscles feel alive. She felt the power, magic, as though it was a tangible thing. A river that she could dip her fingers into, and watch the colours swirl.

But the feeling didn't last long, before it was replaced by fear and panic. Romi withdrew her fingers, her breathing fast and her heart pounding. She snapped open her eyes, and scrambled to get up from where she lay, taking a few steps away as though it was the ground that had caused it.

"Romi," Dumbledore said standing quickly, and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking worried.

"I – I dunno – I felt something," Romi stuttered.

"What?"

"Like – like pure magic," Romi said finally. The image of the river was disappearing like a dream, now that she was standing in the warm, inviting forest. She laughed, "sorry, that's ridiculous."

Dumbledore didn't share her laughter, but looked very serious instead.

"I think that's good enough for today," he said, and then smiled. "You must be tired."

And as though all of the energy was drained from her, he was completely right. She was exhausted; every fibre of her being was depleted.

"I think you should go to bed," Dumbledore said, leading her to the door in the tree. Romi appeared back in Dumbledore's office, and even in her exhaustion, registered surprise as the sun was sinking on the horizon. She could have sworn that they hadn't been in the forest for more than half an hour.

"Straight to bed, Romi," Dumbledore said taking her to the door of his office.

Romi nodded, she didn't even plan on doing anything else. The walk back to Gryffindor Tower was nearly impossible but she finally made it up into her bed and she passed out.

* * *

It took Hermione nearly ten minutes to wake her up the next day, and she was still worn out even though she'd been asleep nearly twelve hours. The school day didn't go any better. Romi seemed to be having problems with every class. In Charms she couldn't even float her feather, which should have been just review from last year, and the effort that it took to even try nearly caused her to pass out.

Transfiguration was worse. Romi actually stopped because she could feel herself starting to faint. Neville spent the lunch period extremely worried about her, saying that she should go see Madam Pomfrey. Romi refused, they only had History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch, and both classes required her to do nothing except sit at a desk.

In History of Magic, Romi sat in the far back corner, and just put her head down on her desk. Neville woke her at the end of class. Defence Against the Dark Arts turned out to be mostly the same. It was clear that after the pixie incident Professor Lockhart didn't want to bring any other creatures to class. He ended up re-enacting scenes from one of his books, asking Harry to help him with it. So, Romi put her head on one of Lockhart's books, and slept again.

Neville woke her more often this time, in case Professor Lockhart noticed her sleeping through his exciting stories. At the end of the day, Romi by-passed dinner and went straight back to bed.

Tuesday was basically the same; she did nothing but sleep whenever she had a spare moment. But Wednesday, Thursday and Friday was better and she felt fully herself by the weekend. Neville was very suspicious about this, but Romi couldn't explain it too him.

Two weeks later, Dumbledore asked Romi to come for another lesson. She obliged and on Saturday she arrived at his office. When Dumbledore took her to the forest, Romi told him what had happened after the last time. He listened to her seriously, and said that they would have a much shorter lesson this time. He did not explain why it drained her so much.

Romi fell into the routine of having lessons with Dumbledore every two weeks, spending the next couple of days practically unable to do any sort of magic and sleeping forever; then recuperating for a week and a half before it started all over again.

Classes were getting harder now, and review from first year had passed. Romi was doing well, except on the days after Dumbledore's lessons. She and Neville hadn't heard anything from Captain, and nothing about what he was talking about.

This was the way that September passed into October, and Romi found herself one week from Halloween, with Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for Potions to begin.

"A Deathday party?" Hermione said to Harry, sounding intrigued. "I bet many living people haven't been to one of those."

"Sounds dead depressing," Ron mumbled, shifting his book bag onto his other hand.

"Well I said we'd go," Harry said, uncertainly.

"That'll be great, I'm sure," Hermione said encouragingly. "Will you come, Romi?"

Romi started, caught of guard.

"Oh… I have plans," Romi said swiftly. "But say Happy Deathday, or whatever for me."

Thankfully the dungeons opened and Romi could escape without having to answer what sort of plans she might have.

Harry, Ron and Hermione continued to talk about the Deathday party as they settled themselves in the Potions room. Romi took her seat beside Neville, when Draco came up and leaned against the table, looking at her, and trying to block Neville out of the conversation. Neville turned away anyways.

"What?" Romi asked.

"What are you doing for Halloween?" he asked.

"Feasting, I guess," Romi replied.

"Come hang out with us afterwards," he said with a smile.

"Your friends won't allow it," Romi said, thinking specifically of Pansy.

"I don't care what Pansy does. Say you'll come," Draco asked, pleading.

"I'll come."

"Great," he said with a smile and he disappeared off to the Slytherin side of the Potions room. Romi smiled to herself; now she really did have plans that she didn't want Harry, Ron or Hermione to know about.

They didn't ask her about her plans over the next week though, and it seemed that Harry was regretting his decision to go to the Deathday party as they saw the Great Hall being decorated for the season. The Great hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into Lanterns large enough for three men to sit in and there were rumours that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for entertainment.

"Sounds like it's going to be a real exciting time," Neville said as Halloween arrived.

"You don't sound too thrilled," Romi answered.

"Well, logically something should happen tonight," replied Neville nervously.

"Logically?" Romi asked confused.

"Well, last Halloween there was the troll incident, I mean you got a pretty bad concussion from that, and we haven't heard anything from Captain in nearly two months and Halloween is like the worst luck day ever," Neville replied.

"The last point has nothing to do with logic," Romi answered. "And I thought that Friday the Thirteenth would have been considered the most unlucky day."

"Well, if we're going by that, Guy Fawkes day could be unlucky as well," Neville responded.

"What day?"

"Guy Fawkes – this deranged wizard that tried to burn down the Muggle parliament buildings," Neville replied.

"And they made a day out of it?" Romi asked curiously.

"Yah," Neville confirmed. "They have bonfires in the streets."

Romi laughed, "sounds like fun."

They went down to the feast at seven o'clock to find themselves places at the Gryffindor Table. Romi led the way and was about to sit down with the other second years when she saw Ginny sitting by herself.

"Come on, let's go sit with her," she said to Neville, and they made their way over to sit beside Ginny.

"Hey, girl," Romi said sitting down beside her. Ginny jumped, looking startled.

"Oh, hi," she said as soon as she realised who was sitting beside her, she looked relieved; in her lap was a small black book that she seemed to be writing in, but she had closed it quickly. Romi could just read 'Diary' before Ginny shifted her hand.

"You looked lonely by yourself, so we thought we'd come sit with you," Neville said, reaching across the table to take a roll that had appeared.

"Thanks," Ginny answered, and she slid her book into her backpack.

"How are you enjoying your classes so far?" Romi asked, piling her plate with potatoes.

"I like charms best," Ginny said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to start making things fly."

"That's always the best charm," Romi agreed. "I couldn't wait either."

"I could," Neville said with a laugh. "Besides, you barely did anything that class."

"When do I do anything any class?"

Neville shook his head, and Ginny smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked looking to Romi seriously.

"Sure, anything," Romi replied.

"Did you actually stay the summer vacation with the Malfoy's?"

Romi looked away from Ginny to her plate, and nodded. She could remember the time that she met Ginny, that day in Diagon Alley had not ended well.

"How do you stand it?" she asked. "You're so different than them."

"Thanks, but I think you're giving me more credit than I deserve," Romi replied laughing, trying to keep it light.

"You're different enough," Ginny answered, "you ended up in Gryffindor."

"Yah, I guess so," Romi said. "Though I doubt that any one agrees I am the best Gryffindor."

"I don't think I could have that either," Ginny said miserably. "Sometimes I wonder why I was put here."

"I wonder that every day," Neville interrupted. Ginny and Romi looked to him. He gave them a half-hearted smile. "I should have been in Hufflepuff. I'm not smart or brave."

"I think you have plenty of courage Neville," Ginny said encouraging.

"You hang out with me for one," Romi said teasingly. "And you have to have some kind of courage to do that."

Ginny laughed. "I guess we're all just a little bit on the edge."

"Yah, we're all nuts," Neville said cutting into his steak. The feast took forever, everyone was laughing and talking through the meal. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, joined them, with their friend Lee Jordon, half way through the first course, and they were very entertaining for the rest of the night.

It turned out that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons, but in Romi's opinion they were more like a comedy group than a dancing troupe. Ginny, Neville and Romi were laughing so hard they were in tears by half way through the desert.

When the troupe took themselves off, there was much applauding and cheering. The tables were still stuffed with dessert and the students began to talk amongst themselves again.

It was moments later when Romi noticed that Ginny was acting strange. She was staring at her plate very quiet, her face void of emotion.

"Ginny are you okay?" Romi asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said monotonously. "Excuse me."

Ginny got up and walked out of the hall quickly. Romi watched her go and then looked to Neville bewildered. He had the same expression.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I don't know," Romi replied.

The Feast lasted another fifteen minutes before Dumbledore got up and wished them all a good night and sent them off to bed. Romi looked over to where Draco was, he was trying to catch her eye and pointed to the Entrance Hall; saying that they would meet up there.

"What are you going to do for the night, Neville?" Romi asked.

"Oh, probably sleep," said Neville with a yawn. "Seeing as nothing has happened."

Romi giggled. "Don't jinx it."

They followed the crowd through the Great Hall. Draco appeared at her side.

"Hey," he said, "thought you might be ditching us."

"Nope," Romi answered. "Getting caught with the crowd."

They continued to walk, letting the crowd take them away, when suddenly everyone stopped and went silent at the front; then nervous whisperings began.

"What's up there?" Draco asked craning his neck.

"I dunno," Romi replied, she glanced at Neville, who shrugged. Romi pushed her way through the crowd to make it to the front. Draco and Neville followed her. The people at the front fell back quickly as she appeared and Romi took in the scene in front of her.

The hallway was filled with water, reflecting something red that had been painted on the wall. There was the stiff upside down figure of a cat, which looked like Mrs Norris, hanging by her tail on a bracket. And right in the middle were Harry, Ron and Hermione, looking petrified at the words.

As Romi looked to the words themselves, she could hear Draco reciting them out loud and sounding gleeful;

"_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware_," he said, his voice ringing around the corridor. "You'll be next Mudbloods."

Romi jerked looking to him. She had never heard him use such foul language. But Draco wasn't looking at her, he was grinning and looking at Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9: To Stand Up for What is Good

– Chapter Nine –

_To Stand Up for What is Good_

"What's going on here! What's going on?" Mr Filch pushed his way through the crowd, attracted no doubt by Draco's shouts. He looked around furiously trying to find out what the students were staring at, then his eyes fell on Mrs Norris, hanging stiff as a board.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris!" he shrieked, then his eyes landed on Harry, "you! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you!"

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs Norris from the torch bracket.

"Please come with me, Argus," Dumbledore said. "And you three," he added nodding to Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"My office is closest, Professor!" said Lockhart jumping forward, and looking far more excited than he should be considering the circumstances.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Teachers with me. Students kindly make your way to your dormitories." Dumbledore's eyes fell on Romi, "No exceptions."

Romi turned to look at Draco, but he was gazing at the wall. She gave him a little push.

"What?" he asked startled, looking at her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Why would you say that?"

"Cause it's true," Draco said with a shrug, gesturing to the wall. "That's what it means."

"Yah, but you didn't have to say it so happily," Romi muttered. She grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him away heading towards Gryffindor Tower. The crowd around them started to disperse whispering furiously.

"What was that all about?" Neville whispered.

"It's something about a legend," Romi replied. "The Chamber of Secrets is a place that – I dunno – something about only purebloods being able to exist there or something. I'm not remembering it right, but the basics are that if you're not pureblood, and the chamber _is_ actually open, then you're in trouble."

"Then I'm in trouble," Neville said dully.

"Neville, you're about as pureblood as you can get, everyone knows that," Romi answered feeling a squirming feeling in her stomach knowing that she, herself, wasn't.

"And everyone knows I'm practically a Squib," Neville said.

"You are not a Squib," Romi said forcibly; a squib being someone who was born into a magical family without any magic abilities, it would be a rather embarrassing thing for someone to admit.

Neville didn't seem too convinced by her statement and they travelled the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower in silence.

The day after Halloween there was talk of nothing except the attack on Mrs Norris. Ginny was extremely distressed about it, though she hadn't actually been there to see it. She was also shocked when Romi asked her why she left the Feast early. Ginny had quickly denied that she had done so, but then suddenly corrected herself saying that she hadn't felt well and so left.

Romi thought this was very peculiar behaviour, and was told by Ron that Ginny was a great cat-lover and was very upset about Mrs Norris. But Romi felt like there was something else going on with her. She didn't have much time to think about it though, because three days after the attack, during History of Magic, Romi opened her textbook to see a note inside it.

She didn't recognize the writing, but by reading the first line it was instantly clear who the sender was.

To stand up for what is good To act in the way that you should Courage, Wisdom, Truth are fine But Inner Strength is divine

Romi read it over twice, before handing the note to Neville. Neville read it and then grimaced.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Beats me," answered Romi, taking the note back. "Something about inner strength?"

Neville looked over her shoulder at the note again, "Having the inner strength to stand up for what is right? Is this even a riddle?"

"Sure," Romi said, "the last one took ages to figure out."

"Yeah, but what do we do with this one?"

Romi replied with a shrug. Just then Professor Binns floated through the blackboard and walked to his podium, where he began to read in a monotonous voice.

Everyone was just falling into their normal stupor when suddenly, something happened that had never happened in Professor Binns' class.

Hermione put up her hand.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.

"Miss – er –"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice.

Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms, and Neville's elbow slipped off his desk.

Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends," he cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk snapping and continued, "In September of that year, a sub-committee of Sardinian sorcerers-"

He stuttered to a halt, this time Romi had her hand in the air.

"Miss Blue?"

"Black sir, and don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Romi was sure that no student had interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione and Romi, who were sitting side by side, as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale…"

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns' every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Romi could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh very well," he said slowly, "let me see… the Chamber of Secrets.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, the exact date in uncertain, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together far from Muggle prying eyes, for is was an age when magic was feared by common people and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued, "for a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But the disagreements sprang up between them. A rift formed between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said, "but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished, but it wasn't the usual sleepy silence that filled Professor Binn's classes, but there was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said, "naturally the school had been searched for evidence of such a chamber many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air, "sir, what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes, "there is no Chamber and no monster."

"But sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, wouldn't they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone, "if a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing –"

"But Professor," interrupted Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it-"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic, doesn't mean he can't, Miss Patil," snapped Professor Binns, "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore –"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't-" began Dean Thomas.

"That will do!" Professor Binns said sharply, "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

Within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual languor.

"You don't believe it, do you, Romi?" Neville asked her sounding scared.

"I don't know what to believe," Romi replied as they walked out of the classroom, to drop their bags off before dinner.

"What about the Heir of Slytherin?" Neville asked. "Could be anyone?"

"It will be a Slytherin," Romi said stoutly.

"Why?"

"Because no other house would accept the heir of Slytherin," Romi answered.

"You don't think its Malfoy do you?" Neville asked.

Romi snorted.

"His whole family has been in Slytherin," Neville said slowly.

"Yah, except you've missed a major point."

"And what's that?"

"Draco would have to release a horror. That would mean he'd have to be close to it. And he wouldn't have the courage in a million years. He's all talk."

"He might have grown out of that," Neville answered.

"Not yet he hasn't," Romi replied.

Dinner was full of talk about the Chamber of Secrets, everyone whispering their own theories about it. Romi didn't seen Harry, Ron or Hermione at the table. She was wondering what they were thinking about the whole thing. After all, it seemed right up their alley of snoopiness, and Hermione had started the conversation in History of Magic.

Romi didn't see them until they were in the common room that night, but they seemed to be pouring over their homework, and Romi felt a little relieved, thinking that they hadn't been conspiring.

It was nearly eleven o'clock at night, and most of the students had gone to bed. Romi had sent Ginny up herself, because she looked so pale and ill, her eyes bloodshot. Neville had disappeared too, leaving Romi to finish her essay herself.

It was then that Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to her and sat down at her table. Romi looked up at all of them, but they didn't say anything only looked at Romi.

"What?" Romi asked finally.

"We want to ask you something," Harry said quickly, leaning forward slightly beside her.

"Okay," Romi answered slowly, but they hesitated. "Spit it out," Romi said finally.

"It's about the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione said. Romi felt her heart pump a little faster in nervousness.

"What about it," Romi asked, trying to sound calm.

"We think that…" Harry paused, then he continued, "there's a possibility – just a possibility – that Malfoy might be the heir of Slytherin – or – or – know who it is."

Romi sat silently for a moment, they were all watching apprehensively for her reaction.

She laughed.

"You can't be serious! First Neville, and now you guys?" Romi asked, still laughing. "Do you honestly think that he might have the nerve to do something like that?"

"Well, Romi, it fits. He and his whole family has been in Slytherin, and he's pretty much a jerk to everyone outside of Slytherin, except you," Ron said.

"If we're jumping to conclusions by Slytherin and Jerk, then Pansy could be the Heir of Slytherin," Romi replied. "Or Marcus Flint, or -"

"Alright, we get it," Harry interrupted. "But there is a possibility that Malfoy is the heir, or he knows someone who is. You can't deny that he knows everyone important in Slytherin."

It was true, Romi couldn't deny it.

"I still think that it's ridiculous – I know him, and that's not Draco," Romi said.

"Well, can you ask him?" Harry asked. Romi frowned at him, not believing what she just heard.

"Excuse me?" she asked, angry.

"Romi, he'd tell you," Harry said.

"I'm not going to ask him that!" Romi answered heatedly. "He's my friend, I'm not going to start accusing him of things."

"Romi, we're your friends," Harry continued.

"You're not my only friends," Romi snapped back.

"It's a just a question," Harry said. "Everyone's been talking about it. He won't suspect anything different."

"Then _you_ ask him," Romi snarled. She grabbed her homework, and stormed out of the common room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione avoided Romi the next day. Which was probably a smart idea, because Romi was still furious about what they had asked her. She explained it to Neville, and he very wisely agreed that she knew Draco best, which is why Neville no longer thought that of him.

Romi calmed down slightly as they made their way through the day. She ignored Harry, Ron and Hermione in class and happily imagined herself screaming at them.

It was just before dinner as they were all walking along the corridor, when Draco appeared, accidentally on purpose slamming into Hermione.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," he spat at her. "Might just get your name on the top of the Chamber's list."

"Screw off Malfoy," Harry said forcefully, pushing Draco away from Hermione.

"Don't touch me with your filthy tainted hands," Draco answered. "Unless of course, you intend on giving me an autographed photo for apologies."

There was a ripple of laughter among the Slytherins.

"You're a jerk, Malfoy," Harry said loudly. "And you have a filthy mouth, so just lay off."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Draco asked boldly. "You're too preciously good to do anything mean, you weak, deformed freak."

Harry raised a fist, but Romi grabbed it.

"That's enough!" she said dangerously. Harry ripped his wrist out of her hand looking angry. Draco started to look very pleased with himself. "I'm sick of your attitude, Draco," Romi continued, her anger boiling underneath her. Everyone around look shocked, but none more than Draco; the smile had dropped from his face.

"I'm tired of hearing you wail on everyone who isn't in Slytherin," Romi said getting in his face. "And I swear, if you start talking like that again to my friends, you will regret it. Harry might be 'too good' to do anything, I am damn sure capable of it."

Draco huffed slightly, "What would you do to me?" he said with a half smile.

"I will write to my uncle," Romi answered dangerously. "And tell him that you're treating me terribly. That you won't talk to me, and that when you do, you're mean and hurtful. And tell me, what is he going to do when he finds out that his only niece is upset?"

There was silence in the hallway. Draco had turned very pale, fear lingering behind his eyes.

"You wouldn't do that to me," he said quietly, almost pleading.

"Then stop," Romi answered. She stood her ground, staring him down. Finally he turned and walked away without a word. What she had done suddenly hit Romi, and her knees nearly gave out; but someone grabbed her hand with an encouraging squeeze. Romi looked to see who it was and was shocked to find Ginny standing beside her, Neville just on the far side, smiling widely.

"I think you just proved your Gryffindorness," she whispered with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"He'll never talk to me again," said Romi miserably.

"I highly doubt that," Ginny replied.

Harry sat beside her that evening in the common room. Romi looked up to him, he was smiling.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?" Romi asked.

"For standing up for what's right," he answered. "I mean, I know you guys are friends and everything, but it took a lot of strength to stand up to him like that – for something good."

Romi just watched him for a moment. "I guess I did," she said.

"You may be the weirdest person that I ever met," Harry said, taking her hand. "But I'm glad you're my sister."

Romi smiled and he left. It took her a moment to notice that he'd left her something in her hand. Confused, she looked down and saw a small miniature anvil in her hand. It was completely clear with a glowing centre, warm to the touch. Romi stared at it, and then looked over to where Harry was sitting.

"Congratulations," said a Scottish accent beside her. Romi turned to see a fifteen-year-old boy that she'd never met before. However, when he smiled she recognized him.

"Captain," she said quickly. "What just happened?"

"You stood up for something good," he said, "against someone that you cared deeply for. Thus you created the Sign of Strength."

"But Harry gave it too me…" Romi answered.

"No, he didn't," Captain replied. "Just because he took your hand, doesn't mean he left anything in it."

Romi stared at him, not comprehending.

"It's inconsequential. May I?" he said holding out a hand. Romi passed him the anvil, and Captain turned it over in his fingers staring at it for a few minutes.

"Is there something else?" Romi asked.

"Your lessons with Dumbledore," Captain said quietly. Romi frowned.

"How did you know about that?" Romi asked slowly.

"They can be very dangerous – you can be very dangerous. Stop going to the river when you're quieting your mind, your not ready for that yet."

"You don't want me to sit by the river?" Romi asked bewildered.

"No, the river of magic, in here." Captain pointed to her forehead, but he didn't touch it. "You'll only hurt yourself." He started to get up.

"Wait," Romi said quickly. "What is it? That river?"

"Magic," he answered.

"But why?" Romi said.

"I can't tell you that," Captain replied. "But you'll find out soon enough."

And in a blink he was gone. Romi looked around confused, she didn't see him disappear; it was more like she just stopped looking at him. Neville appeared seconds later.

"How do you feel?"

"I just saw Captain," Romi whispered hurriedly.

"Really, why?" Neville asked curiously.

"He came to pick up the Sign," Romi replied.

"You found it? How?"

"I… I don't know," Romi answered and she quickly related what Harry had said to her minus the sister part.

"And it just appeared?"

Romi nodded.

"Well," Neville said, sitting back in his chair. "I guess there is nothing more to do for that challenge then."

"I guess not," said Romi, still stunned.


	10. Chapter 10: The Sword of Truth

– Chapter Ten –

_The Sword of Truth_

Saturday morning came bright, but overcast, promising thunder later in the day. The Quidditch match of Gryffindor versus Slytherin was to start at 11am. Romi got up with Hermione and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast where the Gryffindor team was looking uptight and not speaking much. Ron and Neville joined them and they managed to give Harry a good-luck before heading down to the pitch.

The stands were filling up when they arrived, but Hermione caught sight of someone waving; and Romi, Neville, and Ron followed her to where Hagrid was sitting.

"Hullo, you lot," he said as the four squeezed next to him, "should be a good game today, eh?"

"Against Slytherin?" Ron said glumly, "they all have the newest and the fastest brooms."

"Well, fast brooms are not everythin'," Hagrid said.

"This certainly will be an interesting game," Romi said brightly settling in her seat. "I'm sure."

Romi watched the two teams walk out onto the pitch; she could see Harry's black hair going wild in the wind.

The two captains walked towards each other to shake hands. Then, at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, the fourteen players lifted off. Romi watched Harry fly high above everyone else. It was clear, right away that the Slytherin's brooms were a definite advantage. Romi watched them all anxiously, and slowly she began to notice something was out of place; the bludger that had just nearly missed Harry turned around and shot towards him a second time. She didn't say anything until a moment later, when it did it again.

"Something's wrong," she said to Ron and Hermione, the rain had started to come down pretty hard.

"What?" Ron asked leaning over.

"That Bludger there," replied Romi pointing, moving her finger with the bludger, "it keeps following Harry."

Hagrid too looked to where Romi was pointing.

"That's bin tampered with," he said watching the Bludger fly around. A few agonizing moments later and the rest of the crowd seemed to notice Harry, though more because he was doing strange flips in the air, rather than the deadly speeding ball following him.

Romi hadn't been paying attention to the score until Lee Jordan called it out.

"Slytherin scores again! Sixty to Zero!"

She looked at the game for only a split second then returned her gaze to Harry.

"I'll stop it," Ron said holding up his wand and taking aim.

"No!" cried both Hermione and Romi.

"You could hit Harry," Hermione explained, "even with a proper wand it's too dangerous."

They watched as Harry swirled in and out and a few agonizing seconds later, he stopped mid air, and the Bludger smacked into his elbow.

Whether she imagined it or not, Romi felt the sharp pain in her own arm and she looked at it, confused. It was perfectly sound. She rubbed it anyways and looked up just in time to see Harry grab a shiny gold ball out of the air, then crash land off his broom. Hermione whipped out her wand and sent the rogue Bludger flying into its restraining container.

"Come on," she said and the four of them hurried out of the stands, to where Harry was lying unconscious. Unfortunately they didn't make it there before Professor Lockhart came sprinting up.

Colin Creevey appeared beside them, along with the rest of the crowd, clicking away madly. Harry spoke just as they came up, Lockhart already bending over him.

"Oh, no, not you…"

"Poor boy," said Lockhart, "doesn't know what he's saying."

Romi put her hands on her hips, she was quite sure Harry knew exactly what he was saying.

"Not to worry, Harry," said Lockhart, "I'll fix this arm in a jiffy."

"No, don't. I – I like it the way it is-"

"Nonsense, it'll only take a minute," said Lockhart holding out his wand, "it will be completely painless."

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked looking around for someone to help him.

"He really should Professor," said a muddy Wood standing next to Harry, grinning even though his Seeker was injured, "Great capture Harry, your best yet, I'd say."

"All right, now stand back," said Lockhart, rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

"No… really…" Harry vainly protested. Lockhart twirled his wand and then pointed it a second later at Harry's arm. There was a glow and Romi cringed, as Harry's arm went strangely limp.

"Ah – yes, well that can happen," Lockhart said. "Well the good thing is, the bones are no longer broken."

"Broken!" Hagrid said furiously, Harry turned to look at them, "there are no bones left!"

"Much more flexible though," Romi said, trying not to laugh and Harry glared heatedly at her.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased at all when Romi, Ron and Hermione brought Harry to the hospital wing a couple of minutes later.

"He should have been brought directly to me," she said looking thoroughly annoyed. "I can mend bones in a heart-beat, but growing them back…"

"You will be able to, won't you?" Harry asked desperately.

"Oh, for sure, but it's nasty business," Madam Pomfrey replied, and threw him a pair of pyjamas, "and you'll have to stay the night, Potter."

Romi and Hermione stood outside the curtain surrounding Harry's bed as Ron helped him change into his pyjamas.

"How can you think highly of Lockhart now, Hermione?" Ron asked from inside the curtain.

"That could have happened to anyone," Hermione said stiffly.

"Yeah, but only Lockhart would be silly enough to do it," Romi replied getting a very disapproving glare from Hermione. They went back in a moment later and Madam Pomfrey came over with a bottle labelled 'Skele-grow'.

Judging by Harry's face, it didn't go down too well.

"We won though," Ron said a grin spreading across his face, "that was quite a catch. Malfoy didn't look too happy afterwards."

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," Hermione said darkly.

"Well, add it to the list of questions we can ask him when we take the Polyjuice Potion," Harry said, "hope it tastes better than this stuff."

"With bits of Slytherins in it?" Ron said mockingly, "I doubt it."

Romi stared at them. "What Polyjuice Potion?" she asked suspiciously.

"Relax, Romi," Harry said swiftly. "I'm just taking your advice and asking Malfoy myself."

Romi opened her mouth to argue, but the door to the Hospital Wing opened and the rest of the Gryffindor team came in.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," said George, "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy for having the Snitch floating above his head and not even noticing it!"

They had brought cakes, sweets and bottles of pumpkin juice with them and they were settling down to what seemed was going to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came out of there office.

"This boy has thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!"

With goodbyes the Gryffindor Team, Romi, Ron and Hermione scuttled quickly out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Romi caught up with Neville for dinner. He asked about Harry's arm and was glad to hear that it would be healed throughout the night.

"I'm looking forward to relaxing and sleeping all night tonight," Neville said, as they walked through the empty corridors back towards the Gryffindor Common room. "Going to bed at like eight and sleeping until tomorrow at eight."

Romi smiled, "That sounds great."

They turned the corner and both of their smiles fell.

"I was wondering when you would be appearing," Captain said. "I've been waiting for a while."

Romi and Neville exchanged glances.

"Why are you here?" Romi asked, thinking longingly of her bed.

"I have a challenge for you," Captain said. "It's a bit… different than the other ones."

"What's the riddle?" Neville asked with a yawn.

"_When the one you love is in trouble_

_Will you choose him or your double?_

_The choice will reveal the thing_

_To which you so secretly cling_."

"So, we're making a choice?" Neville asked.

"You are going to the forest," Captain answered, "to find the Sword of Truth."

"What is that?" Romi asked.

"A sword," Captain said with a little smile. "But it has incredible magical powers. You must not lie around it. One lie and it can destroy you." Captain paused. "Good luck."

"Wait, we're going now?" Neville asked incredulously.

"Yes, now," Captain replied. "This cannot wait. You promised to do the challenges. So go to the forest." And with that he left.

"Great," Neville said sighing, "there goes my good night's sleep."

"Come on, we'd better get this over with," Romi said, turning around. They hurried through the school, trying not to look suspicious even though it was still day time and students were allowed to be around.

The thunder and lightening could be heard clearly in the Entrance Hall. There were a few people leaving from the Great Hall when they arrived so Romi and Neville hung about waiting for it to empty.

Seconds later and Romi dashed for the door. She slipped out into the storm with Neville following her.

"I'm really, really, really not liking this," Neville muttered.

"Neville, you spent two hours at the bottom of the lake last year rescuing it from something dreadful – you can walk into the forest and find a sword," Romi said, encouragingly.

"I don't know why I'm friends with you," Neville squeaked.

"See, you do have some kind of courage," Romi said with a laugh.

They made their way down towards the Greenhouses before running to their clearing by the woods. Last year Romi and Neville had spent so much time, here in the woods, and had seen the lake dying. They had visited it a few times since they had come back, but it was hard to forget that they both nearly drowned in a dying lake last year.

They got there and Romi went briefly to look over the edge. It was quiet for a moment, but then a tentacle popped out and waved at her. Romi waved back smiling.

The Squid didn't come up, and the tentacle disappeared, but Romi felt better.

"He seems to be doing okay," Neville said, joining her at the edge wiping his wet hair out of his face.

"That's a good thing," Romi replied. "Okay, if I was a sword, where might I be?"

There was a long pause.

"In an iron box being protected by centaurs," Neville answered.

Romi looked to him, "you don't really think that it's the same one… do you?"

"Nah, Neville said, "it couldn't be that easy… could it?"

"I guess we could go and ask the centaurs at least for help – they know things, right?" Romi said.

"It's a start," Neville answered.

Romi looked to the more sinister part of the forest.

"Alright, the sooner we're in, the sooner we're out," Neville said and he started out first.

The forest was almost immediately dark. The rain could barely make its way down through the foliage. Romi had the creepy feeling of something watching her. She turned to look multiple times, but she couldn't make out anything in the darkness.

They continued to go straight, without talking to each other. Romi began to get worried that they hadn't met anything in the forest, when suddenly she walked straight into a large wall. She fell over backwards, landing next to Neville.

"When was there a wall in the forest?" Neville asked reaching down to help Romi into a standing position.

"Since we were told that all sorts of things live in the forest," Romi answered. She held out a hand and felt the wall. "I guess we can't go this way."

She turned around and when she realised that there was another wall. She spun on the spot.

"When did we get into a maze?" Romi asked quickly. Neville looked around him with wide eyes.

"I didn't notice," said Neville sounding panicky.

"Okay, let's be calm, this is good," Romi said slowly.

"How is this good?"

"Because it must mean that we are close," Romi answered. Neville gripped the back of her right sleeve as Romi picked a direction and walked forward. There were only the sounds of their footsteps echoing, and Neville's heavy breathing in her ear. Romi came to a crossroads and looked in all directions.

"Where do we go?" Neville squeaked.

"This way," Romi said turning left.

"How do you know that?" Neville questioned, following her anyways.

"I liked it better than the other directions," Romi answered. The hallway was slowly curving and Romi pulled out her wand as they walked, apprehensively.

"Neville Franklin Longbottom!"

Neville froze on the spot, and Romi stood stalk still as well. She recognized that voice; it was one very strict and demanding.

"And what do you think you are doing out at a time like this?"

Romi turned and saw exactly who she thought she would – though it didn't exactly explain how she was here.

Gran stood with her hands on her hips staring Romi and Neville down with her most fiercesome glare.

"Gran," Neville said sounding shocked and surprised. "What – what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? That's a question I should be asking you!" Gran said striding up to him, and whacking him on the ear. "Running around the forest in the middle of the night."

"It's not the middle of the night," Neville said, "and we're not doing it just for kicks."

"Oh yeah, then what is the reason for being out this late?" Gran demanded sternly, glaring down at Neville.

"We're... we just happened to need something, and we were told it was in the forest..."

Suddenly the whole place swam in front of them. Colours blurred together, swirled and reformed. Gran disappeared before their eyes and the ground began to twist and move.

Romi grabbed onto Neville's arm. "She was just an illusion!" Romi said suddenly, trying to keep her balance. Neville turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Remember what Captain told us? You can't say any lies! and you just said one!" Romi explained.

"It wasn't really a lie," Neville said.

Romi was jolted to the side and lost her grip on Neville. She landed on her knees, and slowly the world stopped changing. She sat very still waiting for it to all start up again.

"Is it done?" Neville asked, from just beside her. She looked around her. Nothing was moving, the walls stayed still and so did the ground; nothing seemed to have changed.

"We're still in a maze," Romi said, quietly.

"He said it would be different this time," Neville said, slowly.

"I wish he had specified," Romi replied, looking around.

"Come on, Romi," Neville said, taking her hand. "Like you said, we faced worse than this last year. As long as we work together, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Romi nodded, "okay. Let's go this way."

There was only the sound of their feet against the ground as they walked. The maze was becoming less and less complicated, until they had been walking through a single hallway for nearly five minutes.

"I don't like this," Neville murmured, after a moment.

"I don't either," Romi replied.

They turned a corner and then halted. They had reached a large room, with the hallway continued on the other side.

"Look at the floor," Neville said. Romi looked down. The floor was divided into hundreds of little squares and there was writing on each of them.

Romi squatted and read the sentence in front of her.

"'It was first speculated that the earth was round in the early sixth century before the common era.'" Romi looked up to Neville. "What does that mean?"

"Before the common era – BCE, it's a Muggle measuring system, based on a religious order," Neville replied, "6th century is about twenty five hundred years ago."

Romi grinned, "please tell me how you know that and why you can remember it and not your classwork?"

"I dunno, when would we ever need to know about a Muggle religious order?" Neville replied.

"We obviously needed it," Romi answered, "So this sentence is saying that the round-earth theory started twenty five hundred years ago?"

"I don't know... did it?" Neville said.

"I think some Greek philosopher thought of it – not that it was widely accepted... but I could be totally wrong."

"Let's say you're not – then this sentence is correct?"

"Yah, it's true," Romi said. She shuffled to another sentence.

"'The first goblin rebellion was in 1812.'" Romi laughed, "that's definitely wrong, it was 1612."

"History really is your thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's like I've lived it before," Romi said, off hand. "This is good news," she continued. "So we have a truth and a lie. I bet you anything that we can only cross if we step on the truths."

"Okay, makes sense," Neville replied. "But you could just fly across."

"How sure are you of that?"

"Alright, lead on," Neville answered.

Romi stood, and slowly reached out her foot, and applied pressure to the truth. There was a crack, but it held. She pulled up her other foot and stood still. Romi looked around her; she calculated that they would probably need to step on about fifteen to twenty truths to make it across. She looked at the statements close to her.

"'Bat juice is healthy for your liver'," she read out loud. "Okay, not that one."

"There," Neville said pointing. "'Wolfsbane is not indigenous to southern hemispheres.'"

"And your nerdy-ness is complete," Romi said, jumping to the tile.

"Hey, who was just spouting history?" Neville said, sarcastically moving towards the tile Romi was just on. Neville reached out to jump onto the tile when suddenly it disintegrated and left a gaping hole in floor. Neville jumped backwards.

"Are you okay?!" Romi shouted.

"Yah, I'm fine. I guess you only get to stand on one truth once," Neville replied. He looked down studying the tile.

"'Nicolas Flammel was the oldest living wizard,'" Neville read.

"Yes that's true," Romi said.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked.

"He was born in 1327 and died last year. Do you know someone who's older than six hundred and sixty five years old?"

"Nope," Neville said and he gingerly stepped on the tile. It didn't move.

"Okay, we're making progress." Romi looked forward again.

It was a slow process taking turns reading all of the tiles out loud. The statements weren't limited to history or botany; Romi came across pop culture references, arithmetic questions and even modern social theories.

"Okay," Romi said, staring at the tiles in front of her. One more and she'd be able to jump to the far edge. "'In eastern countries, seeing a Chinese Fireball dragon fly through the sky is considered good luck' and 'The first annual broom race started in Germany.'"

"I don't know," Neville said with a little shrug as Romi turned, looking behind her. Neville still had two more jumps to go.

"Okay," Romi said looking back to the tiles. "The first annual broom race... I think it was in Sweden..."

"You think?" Neville said skeptically.

"No, it was in Sweden – from some crazy name to the other, but it flew through a dragon reserve and they don't have any in Germany."

"So it's got to be the Chinese Fireball?" Neville asked.

"Well the others are blatantly wrong... except that Giant Squids can survive in salt water as well as fresh water – but you have to have something to jump on," Romi replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Neville questioned.

"Here I go," Romi replied. She took a breath and jumped, landing on the tile slightly wobbly. She stood there for a moment, but nothing happened. Romi sighed and laughed slightly. "I guess I was right," Romi answered. She leapt across to the far side of the room and turned around smiling.

"Okay," Neville said looking around. "Oh, this one," he said. "Hogwarts was established around the eighth century."

"No, wait Neville!" Romi shouted, but he had already jumped. The second his feet touched the tile the whole floor exploded engulfing him in dust. "Neville!" Romi shouted, coughing through the dust. "Neville!"

Silence answered her call. She squinted and the dust began to settle. "Neville?" she called again, but the room was empty. The floor was completely gone, just a large cavern that disappeared into darkness. Romi stood there, stock still, not even sure what to do.

"You can get him back," said a voice behind her.

Romi whipped, her wand pointed to the new comer. A boy stood there, probably a few years older than her, with scruffy brown hair. He grinned and held up his hands.

"I'm not going to cut you," he said.

"Who are you?" Romi asked.

"You'll probably know that answer," he said.

"What?" Romi said very confused.

"Sorry," the boy replied. "English is kinda hard when you don't have a mouth."

"Am I hallucinating – cause you have a mouth."

"In this form I do," the boy answered. "But that's not really the point. I know what you came here to get, and since there were two of you, you actually have a chance even though he lied..."

"He didn't lie," Romi said, defensively, "he just didn't know."

The boy shrugged, "I don't see the difference."

"You said that I could get him back," Romi said.

"Yes."

"From where?" Romi asked.

The boy snapped his fingers and the room spun around them. Romi fell to her knees trying to keep her balance. Suddenly it halted, and Romi looked around. She was standing in the clearing of a forest with thick twisted thorns encircling them and right in front of her, bruised and bleeding, confined by the thorns digging into his skin was Neville.

"Neville!" Romi exclaimed getting to her feet and running up to him. "Neville?"

He slowly opened his eyes, "hey, Romi," he said, quietly. "I guess I was wrong."

Romi looked around to see the boy standing there watching them.

"Why is he like this? Can I take him down, please!?" Romi said.

"You must answer a question first," the boy said.

"Okay, fine!" Romi said looking to Neville again. He seemed to be fighting off unconsciousness.

"It must be a truthful answer, or he will die," he said.

"Who are you?" Romi demanded looking to the boy.

"I am the Sword of Truth," he answered. "Will you answer truthfully?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Romi said.

"Very well, answer so that he may hear you," the Sword of Truth said, nodding towards Neville. Romi turned to Neville again, and lifted his head.

"Hang in there, okay?" Romi said softly.

"I trust you," Neville answered.

"Here is your question," the Sword of Truth said. Romi took a breath and nodded.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Tell me who your mortal biological parents are."

Romi could see the confusion passing through Neville's eyes as he looked at her. Romi felt her heart pounding in her chest, but she had to answer.

"They are..." she started.

"You have only one chance to answer," the Sword of Truth interrupted. Neville looked her in the eyes and smiled slightly. Romi could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. Would he believe her? If she said it out loud that almost made it irreversible to her. She had worked so hard to keep this secret. Neville continued to watch her, and Romi took a breath. Neville was trusting her with his life, the least Romi could do was trust him with a secret.

"They are Lily and James Potter." Neville's eyebrows contracted as he processed that news.

"Lily and James Potter," he said softly. "Harry's..."

"Harry's parents, yes," Romi said quietly, looking away from him. "He's my brother."

A wind whipped through the clearing and the thorns disappeared, dropping Neville to his knees. Romi crouched beside him, holding onto his shoulders. He sat down and looked up at Romi.

"Are you okay?" Romi asked, her eyes lingering on the cuts across his face. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"You're Harry's sister?" he said, "but you're the same age..."

"He's my twin," Romi said, sitting onto the ground in front of him.

Neville nodded, and looked around. "You know, I really wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry," Romi answered.

"I mean, I knew you were adopted... why didn't you tell me? I mean, how long did you know?" Neville asked.

"I've only known for a year and a half – and I've never told anyone. Dumbledore told me just before I started school," Romi explained.

"Harry didn't even know?" Neville asked. Romi shook her head, and looked down.

"I guess... after living with... you know, my family – I was a little embarrassed," Romi replied.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about," Neville said. "If he's your twin, he's your twin. Though you two look nothing alike."

"Apparently I look more like Lily," Romi said with a smile. Suddenly there was a bright shining light in between blinding them both. A second later it disappeared and there was a small transparent lyre sitting on the ground between them.

"What's this?" Neville asked.

"Maybe it's the sign?" Romi replied picking it up, and looking at it.

"I thought the sword was the sign...?" Neville said. Romi shrugged.

"That's the Sign," said an Australian accent beside them. They both turned to see Captain sitting cross-legged with them.

"It's not a sword...?" Romi asked. Captain held out his hand for the sign. Romi deposited it in his hand, and looked it over just as Romi had done.

"The sword is a... different powerful magical item. It's really complicated, but it has chosen this to stand as the sign in its place."

"Okay..." Neville said slowly.

"As I said, it's complicated, but thank you," Captain replied. "You two had best get back to the castle, it's getting dark."

Romi looked to Neville who shrugged and got to his feet, gingerly. "Bed time, please," he said.

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing," Romi said. "You don't look well."

"How are you going to explain this one?" Neville asked, gingerly touching the long scratch on the side of his cheek."

"You took a misstep and fell into a bush of thorns," Romi answered with a smile, "which is totally true."


	11. Chapter 11: The Duelling Club

– Chapter Eleven –

_The Duelling Club_

Harry was fiddling with his textbook when Romi and Neville arrived at the Hospital Wing. He looked like he was in pain, and relieved to see them, although he looked shocked once he saw Neville.

"What happened to you?" he asked looking concerned.

"He fell into a thorn bush," Romi said just as Madam Pomfrey walked out.

"My goodness!" she said looking to Neville. "Are you sure the thorn bush didn't attack you? Sit down!"

Neville was directed to a bed by Madam Pomfrey as she fussed over his bruises and cuts. Romi sidled over to Harry's bed and sat down.

"How's the arm?" she asked.

"Feels a bit like I have a lot of splinters," Harry replied, poking his fingers. "Hopefully it'll be done soon."

"Hmm," was all Romi could reply.

"What about you? Why did Neville fall into a thorn bush?" Harry asked.

"You know, Neville, he's clumsy and has a bad memory. He wasn't looking where he was walking," Romi replied.

"And you didn't look for him?" Harry asked, with a smile.

"I'm his best friend, not his mother," Romi replied, with a huff. Harry laughed but it was cut short when he winced in pain.

"Doesn't look like you're in for a fun night," Romi said watching him.

"Yah, I guess I just have to try and sleep through it," Harry answered, shifting in his bed slightly.

"Well, good luck," said Romi.

"All done!" said Madam Pomfrey's voice, Romi turned to see Neville all healed. "Watch were you're going next time, Mr. Longbottom."

"I will," Neville said, smiling sheepishly.

"All right, off to bed with you two," she said. Romi and Neville bid goodbye to Harry and hurried to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Bed, that's exactly what I want," Neville said as they walked through the castle.

"I totally agree," Romi replied with a sigh. "Too much excitement in one day."

Neville slowed and looked at her. "Does Harry know?" he asked.

"Know what?" Romi asked.

"About... you two?"

"Yeah," Romi said looking away from him. "Dumbledore told him at the end of last year."

"But he didn't tell anyone?"

"I asked him not to."

"I bet that asking was done in the shouting place."

"Ha, ha," Romi replied sarcastically. They made it to Gryffindor Tower and went inside. It was mostly full of people celebrating the Gryffindor Quidditch win or finishing their homework. Romi and Neville bypassed the crowd and disappeared up into their dormitories.

Romi found that hers was empty; the other three girls must have been still downstairs with the rest. She quickly stripped and wiggled into her pyjamas, realising that every part of her body was exhausted. Romi crawled into her bed beside Zhi, who blinked at her blearily before snuggling up close to her and falling asleep again.

Romi sighed and closed her eyes, so happy to be in bed.

_Romi stood at the top marble staircase looking down into the Entrance Hall. It was dark and it seemed to be very late at night. The large oak doors were shut and locked; however, the Entrance Hall was not empty. A small figure was creeping down the stairs holding what seemed to be a handful of grapes and a camera. Romi squinted trying to make out who it was. _

_The figure made it to the bottom of the stairs and then turned around, he seemed to be looking at something, something where Romi was standing. Suddenly he pulled his camera up to his face and froze. Romi stared at him, confused. She took a step forward but then felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. _

_She froze; too frightened to turn around. The figure down below wobbled, and then toppled over stiff as a board. Romi could feel the creature behind her and slowly she looked over her shoulder. _

Zhi dug her claws into Romi's stomach as she stretched. Romi woke with a start, and sat up quickly. She shivered looking around the dormitory. There was nothing there except the other sleeping girls. Romi sighed, and shook her head. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling. She almost didn't want to close her eyes again, thinking about her dream. Soon though, she drifted off to sleep again.

She was woken by movement in the dormitory and opened her eyes to see Hermione getting up and dressing.

"What time is it?" Romi asked groggily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Hermione said, seeing Romi sit up and rub her eyes.

"That's okay," Romi said with a yawn. "I have a lot of homework to do today anyways."

"It's about seven thirty," Hermione said. "Ron and I were going to go see Harry before breakfast – did you want to come?"

"Sure," Romi said, removing her covers and quickly changing into pants and t-shirt.

Hermione and Romi made their way down to the common room to see Ron and Neville chatting at the Portrait Hole.

"We were wondering if you were ever going to show up," Ron said.

"Ha, ha," Hermione said sarcastically. "Let's go."

She led the way through the Portrait Hole and out. Romi and Neville brought up the rear.

"You know," Romi said as they walked through the school. "I had the strangest dream last night."

Neville went completely pale and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What was it about?" Hermione asked nonchalantly, as Ron rolled his eyes.

"I was standing at the top of the marble staircase in the middle of the night... and I think there was someone walking across the Hall... he was small, and I dunno, he kind of stopped and turned around, and went all stiff like, and fell over. And he had..." Romi said, looking upward as she thought.

"... grapes and a camera," said a voice to their left. They all froze and looked around. The door into the Charms classroom was slightly ajar and Professor McGonagall's voice was floating out of it. The four tiptoed up to it and listened.

"Creevey had grapes and a camera with him?" said Professor's Flitwick's voice.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall answered. "I think he was trying to sneak in and see Potter. But of course, he never made it."

"Terrible!"

"Yes, it's a good thing Albus found him at the bottom of the marble stair case, I don't know what would have happened if a student found him Petrified this morning."

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Romi exchanged panicky expressions.

"And you still don't have any idea who might be behind these attacks?" Professor Flitwick asked. "There was nothing to suggest who it might be?"

"No," Professor McGonagall sighed. "He might as well have been alone."

"Romi," Hermione whispered. "Did that small person happen to have grapes and a camera?"

Romi nodded, "yeah, he did."

"Was there anything more to that dream?"

"... There was something standing behind me – it had warm breath, but I never saw it because Zhi woke me up," Romi said suppressing a shiver. "But... it didn't feel like a person."

There was a movement in the classroom and the four of them hurried away not to be caught.

"This isn't good at all," Hermione said wringing her hands as they made their way to the Entrance Hall. "There's been another attack! We have to figure out why."

"I'm sure Dumbledore's working on that," Romi said rubbing her forehead.

"I want to know why you saw it in your sleep last night, Romi," Neville said darkly.

"I – I don't know it was that," Romi said, feeling herself blush.

"Neville's right, Romi," Hermione said, turning to her. "You were at the marble stair case, you saw a person become stiff – like he was petrified, and then Colin Creevey was found petrified in the exact same place? That's not a coincidence."

"You lot are up early," said a pleasant voice beside them. They all jumped to see that Professor Dumbledore was standing there smiling at them.

"Professor!" Hermione said squeakily. "We didn't see you come up..."

"That happens more often than you would think," Dumbledore said smiling. "I came to speak with Miss Black. Would you mind?" Dumbledore motioned indicating that he wanted Romi to walk with him. Romi glanced at her friends, wide eyed, and then departed with Dumbledore.

"What's up?" Romi asked, once they were out of hearing range.

"I happened to overhear that you had a dream last night," Dumbledore said slowly.

"I'm guessing you overheard everything else then too?" Romi asked.

"You're not the only one who finds eavesdropping useful," Dumbledore replied. "I wanted to ask, have you had other dreams like this?"

"Not lately," Romi lied, thinking about the ones in the summer. "What do you think they mean anyways?"

"I think you have more power than we anticipated. Be careful, Romi. If you find yourself in that position again, don't look."

"Why not?" Romi asked.

"Because it seems that just looking is causing this problem, and I don't think you'll be protected just because you're dreaming... in fact it could make it worse."

Romi looked up to him and nodded. "I'll be careful," she promised.

"Let me know if you have any more dreams, please," Dumbledore said. Romi nodded and Dumbledore walked away looking concerned.

* * *

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread throughout the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumour and suspicion, the first-years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.

Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was particularly distraught. Romi and Neville had tried to cheer her up but soon discovered that Fred and George Weasley had also been trying to cheer her up by jumping out from behind doors and statues covered in boils, scaring her half to death.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets and other protective devices were cropping up among the students. Neville bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal and a rotting newt-tail before Romi pointed out, once again, he was in no danger, as he was pure-blood and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

"They went for Filch first," Neville replied, his round face fearful, "and everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

"Don't say that!" Romi scolded, frowning at him. "You're just as good as me," she said firmly. Neville did not look convinced and held onto his talismans anyways.

* * *

In the second week of December, Professor McGonagall came around, to collect the names of the students who would be staying for the Christmas holidays. Romi was contemplating it, as her parents would be in Nigeria for the holidays, when Neville came up to her.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her.

"What's up?" Romi asked.

"I wanted to ask... if you wanted to come for Christmas again this year," Neville said fiddling with his fingers. "I know your parents are away again and..."

Romi just squealed and threw her arms over him. "Of course!" she said, hugging him. "I was thinking I'd have to spend Christmas here by myself."

"You would have had Harry for company," Neville pointed out.

"As you might have noticed, despite certain things, Harry and I don't always 'keep company'."

A week later Romi and Neville were walking to the Entrance Hall when they discovered a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had been pinned up. Harry, Ron and Hermione met up with them.

"They're starting a Duelling Club!" said Ron excitedly to them. "First meeting is tonight."

"They are letting students learn how to duel?" Romi said bewildered.

"Hey, it might come in handy," said Harry. "What with a monster running around."

"Most monsters don't run around with wands," Romi answered.

"Do you want to come or not?" Harry asked drily. Romi looked to Neville and he shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Romi replied with a smile.

Romi and Neville met up with the other three before heading down to the Great Hall at eight that evening. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black reflecting the night sky and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione, as they edged into the chattering crowd.

"Someone told me Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was young, maybe it'll be him," Romi said looking around.

"As long as it's not-" Harry began but ended in a groan. Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, glorious in robes of deep plum, looking remarkably, in Romi's opinion, like a peacock, and accompanied by none other than Severus, wearing his usual black. Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "gather round! Gather round! Can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

"Now Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on many countless occasions – for full details, see my published works."

Romi rolled her eyes.

"Now, let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!" said Lockhart flashing a wide smile, "he tells me he knows a tiny bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry – you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"No, the question is will we still have Lockhart when Severus is done?" Romi murmured, causing Neville to stifle his laughter with his fist.

Severus's upper lip was curling. Lockhart and Severus then bowed; Severus just jerked his head irritably, while Lockhart bent over with much twirling and waving of his hands. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd, "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Severus baring his teeth.

"One – two – three –"

Both of them swung their wands up and over their shoulders, Lockhart said nothing, but Severus cried: "Expelliarmus!" there was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet; he flew backwards of the stage, smashed into the wall and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Romi felt the irresistible urge to giggle again. Draco and a few other Slytherins were cheering; Hermione was dancing on tiptoes.

"Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares," said both Ron and Harry at the same time.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet, his hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said as he tottered back on to the platform. "That was the Disarming Charm – as you see, I've lost my wand – ah thank you, Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Severus was looking murderous, possibly Lockhart had noticed because he said, "enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me."

Severus reached the five of them first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered at Harry. "Weasley you can partner with Finnigan. Potter-"

Harry automatically moved to Hermione.

"I don't think so," Severus said smiling coldly, "Mr Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. Miss Granger, you can partner with Miss Bulstrode. Mr Longbottom, partner with Finch-Fletchley, and Romi you can partner with Miss Parkinson."

"Severus!" Romi said indignantly.

"Go, Romi," he said dangerously. Romi stalked over to where Pansy was glaring at her.

"What a pleasure it is to see your ugly face again," Pansy said with a smirk.

"Come too close and I swear I will punch you right now," Romi snarled. "I don't need a wand."

"Now everyone face your partners," Lockhart said, "and bow."

"I'd rather not," Pansy said. "Who knows what you might turn me into if I look away?"

"Bite me, Pansy," Romi answered. Neither of the girls bowed. Romi could see Hermione side glancing at her, clearly overhearing her conversation with Pansy.

"Wands at the ready!" he called, "and when I count to three you will disarm your opponent, and only to disarm, we don't want any accidents."

"An accident would be beautiful," Romi murmured.

"One - two - three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Romi cried and Pansy's wand flew out of her hand, and clattered to the floor a few paces away. Romi smirked at her as Pansy went to get it. Everyone around them seemed to be having severe difficulty performing the magic and it became quickly apparent though that Harry and Draco were still fighting.

"Rictusempra!" Harry shouted and a silver jet of light whipped out the end of his wand and went spiralling towards Draco. It hit him in the stomach and sent him reeling backwards.

"I said disarm only!" cried Lockhart but no one was paying attention to him. Draco had sunken to his knees; Harry had hit him with a tickling charm. Gasping for air, Draco pointed his wand at Harry and chocked; "Tarantallegra!" Harry's feet suddenly became out of control.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" cried Lockhart, but Romi wasn't surprised that that did absolutely nothing; and seconds later Severus took over.

"Finite Incantatem!" he said pointing his wand and both Draco and Harry stopped, both gasping for breath. A haze of green covered the scene around them. Neville and Justin lay on the ground panting; Ron was holding an ashen-faced Seamus apologizing for whatever his wand hand done, but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving, Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain.

Romi strode across to her, and pried Millicent's fingers away from Hermione. She pulled a gasping Hermione away from a deadly looking Millicent.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowds, surveying the aftermath of the duels, "up you get Macmillan. Careful there Miss Fawcett. Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding soon, Boot…"

"I think it would be prudent to first teach the students how to block unfriendly spells," Severus said, watching from the stage, he glared at Lockhart for a hard moment.

"Good idea, Professor Snape, let's have a volunteer pair," Lockhart said, "um, Weasley, Finnigan, how about you?"

"Bad idea, Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells, we'd be sending Mr Finnigan to the hospital wing in a match box," Severus said sneering, "how about Malfoy and Potter?"

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart said, gesturing to Harry and Draco in to the middle of the room, the crowd moved back to give them more space.

"Now, Harry," Romi heard Lockhart say to him, "When Mr Malfoy points his wand at you, you do this."

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggle action, then dropped it, "whoops – my wand is a little over-excited."

Severus moved closer to Draco and whispered something in his ear. Draco grinned to.

"All right, ready? Three – two – one," Lockhart cried.

Draco raised his wand and bellowed "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded and a long coiling black snake came out of it. It fell heavily to the floor between them, ready to attack, some people in the crowd around them screamed, and Severus walked forward looking smug.

"Don't move, Potter," he said, "I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me, Professor Snape!" Lockhart cried, brandishing his wand, there was a loud bang and the snake, instead of vanishing, rose high into the air, hissing and then landed right in front of Justin Finch-Fletchley. Enraged, it raised itself again, fangs bared ready to strike.

Harry walked forward, and opened his mouth. Only instead of English, a strange hissing sound came out. Romi felt her heart drop out of her chest because she recognised what that was.

She looked to the snake. It had curled into a ball, sticking its tongue out unhappily. Justin Finch-Fletchley was looking at Harry absolutely terrified.

"What are you playing at?" he asked in a wavering voice, and then stormed out of the Great Hall. Severus flicked his wand and the snake vanished at Harry's feet. Hermione took a few steps towards Harry, and tugged at his robes.

"Come on," she said.

"What?" Harry asked speaking English again.

"Just come," Hermione insisted, taking his arm and dragging him out of the Great Hall. Ron hurried after them.

Every student stared at Harry as they left the Great Hall.

"Well, um," Lockhart stuttered, as they all stared.

"I think that's enough for today," Severus said sternly. "Everyone back to their dormitories; immediately."

There was a loud murmur as whispers began while the students were filing out of the Great Hall.

"Romi!" Severus called over the crowd. Romi looked over to him; he bent his finger, calling her over to him.

"I'll see you later, Neville," Romi said sounding miserable.

Many of the students gave her bizarre looks as she made her way backwards through the crowd to where Severus and Lockhart were standing.

"Ah, yes," Lockhart said when she got close to them. "Miss Black, you and Harry are friends, could you explain-"

"I would like to speak to my goddaughter alone, please, Gilderoy," Severus interrupted. "Perhaps you could fetch Professor Dumbledore."

"Uh... very well," Lockhart said, glancing between Romi and Severus before hurrying out of the Great Hall.

"Romi, have you ever heard him do that before?" Severus asked the minute they were alone in the Great Hall.

"Lockhart being an idiot?" Romi asked, with a half grin.

"Don't get smart with me," Severus said sternly. Romi's smile vanished and she shook her head.

"I've never heard Harry do that before," Romi answered. "I don't think... I don't think he even knew what he was saying – I think, he thought he was speaking English."

"He very clearly wasn't," Severus said. He looked past Romi to the spot where the snake had landed. "There is no reason for him to be a Parslemouth."

"But he obviously is," Romi said. The front doors opened and Professor Dumbledore swept into the room, followed by Lockhart and Professor McGonagall.

Lockhart was hurriedly telling Dumbledore what had happened, remarkably exaggerated seeing as it had only just happened.

"Severus, could you please explain in detail how this came to happen?" Professor Dumbledore asked reaching them. If Romi didn't know better, she would have said that Severus was looking embarrassed, but it passed quickly.

"Romi, you may go to bed now, unless you need to ask her anything, Professor," Severus said, glancing down at Romi.

Dumbledore followed his gaze. He smiled slightly, "No, run along, Romi."

"Okay," Romi said, and she hurried from the Great Hall.

There was no one in the hallways as she hurried to Gryffindor Tower. Most likely they were all in their Common Rooms talking about what had just happened, and filling in everyone who wasn't at the Duelling Club.

When Romi arrived the common room was full of people whispering. Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

As soon as she walked in, Parvati Patil, one of the other second year girls walked straight up to her.

"Romi, you're friends with Harry... what-"

"I dunno!" Romi said swiftly, aware that the whole common room was watching her.

"But Professor Snape asked to talk to you... we figured you might know something," Parvati said.

"Yah, well, so did he. And I don't have anything to say," Romi said, looking around the crowd for Neville.

"Parseltongue is a Slytherin trait, it's a serious thing," Parvati said slowly.

"Yah, so stop gossiping about it," Romi answered, and strode away from her to where Neville was standing at the end of the boys dormitory staircase. He seemed to be deterring anyone from going upstairs.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione went up as soon as we all started coming in," Neville whispered to her.

"Okay," she said and jumped up the stairs leaving Neville at the bottom. She opened the second year boy's door, startling all three inside.

"Oh, Romi, it's just you," Hermione said, putting a hand to her heart as though Romi had just given her the shock of her life.

"Romi, you heard what I said, right?" Harry said looking desperate.

"I didn't hear English, if that's what you're after," Romi said, closing the door after her and leaning against it.

"But I spoke English," Harry answered. "I mean, it sounded like English to me..."

"Didn't sound like it to us, mate," Ron said.

"Well, even still, I bet loads of people here can speak to snakes," Harry said dismissively.

"No, they can't," said Romi, "Parseltongue is a Slytherin trait. Salazar Slytherin could speak it, that's why the Slytherin symbol is a snake. It's one of the first things that I learnt... usually only Slytherin's descendants are Parselmouths."

"This is bad," said Hermione, "people are going to think you're his great-great grandson or something..."

"They've already started thinking it," Romi said. "I just got accosted by Parvati Patil because I had to talk to Severus about you."

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"He wanted to know if you'd ever done this before," Romi answered.

"Only once," Harry said, "and I didn't mean too."

"So... you could be Slytherin's heir," Ron said sounding sick.

"That's ridiculous; I'm not related to him!" Harry said, "and I definitely didn't attack anyone – you lot have been with me every time."

"He lived a thousand years ago, Harry," Romi said, "you could very well be related to him... how else could you speak Parseltongue?"

"But I didn't attack anyone," Harry said firmly.

"We believe you, of course," Hermione said, she glanced at Romi.

"But I think you should be very careful the next couple of days," Romi said with a sad smile.

* * *

The next morning the snow that had begun to fall the night before was now a thick blanket covering the grounds. Their Herbology class was cancelled because Madam Sprout wanted to fix up the Mandrakes with scarves and mittens and because they were so important for reviving Mrs Norris and Colin Creevey, she entrusted the job to no one else.

Dumbledore had taken this opportunity to invite Romi for another lesson in his office. She arrived and he led her back to the forest.

"Just a quick one today," he said. "You need to have some kind of energy for the rest of the day's lessons."

"Breathing again?" Romi asked.

"If you don't breathe, you can't live. So, yes, breathing again," replied Dumbledore, settling himself down beside a tree. Romi sighed, and sat down in her usual spot near the river. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing deeply and evenly. The sounds of the birds and rushing river filled her mind. She let it play meaningless pictures in her brain.

Slowly, the pictures began to form something more real.

"_Hullo, Justin!" said a familiar voice. Romi turned around to see who the speaker was. Nearly Headless Nick was floating towards Justin Finch-Fletchley, the boy that had got so freaked out with Harry during the Duelling Club. Romi walked straight up to them and waved a hand in their faces, but they didn't seem to see her at all._

"_Hello, Sir Nick," Justin replied, his hands in his pockets, "doing well?"_

"_All right, I suppose. Shouldn't you be in class?" _

"_It was cancelled," answered Justin. "You know I've been meaning to ask you – what is that?!" Justin interrupted himself, pointing through Nearly Headless Nick, behind Romi. Nearly Headless Nick turned, and his eyes went wide. Justin went stiff and toppled over. Romi heard the movement of a giant body. Curious, she began to turn her head, when she suddenly remembered Dumbledore's orders and she shut her eyes. _

"Romi?" came Dumbledore's voice. Romi opened her eyes, and found herself in the forest again. Dumbledore was sitting beside her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked looking concerned.

"I just... Saw... Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick," Romi said slowly.

"What were they doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh... being attacked," Romi said, looking up to Dumbledore concerned. Dumbledore's face hardened.

"Up you get," he said holding out a hand to pull her to feet. "I guess I have important matters to take care of."

"You don't think it was Harry, do you?" Romi said, taking Dumbledore's hand, standing and dusting off her pants.

"Do you think it was?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Romi answered quickly, "he's to... I dunno – good? for that."

"I agree with you, Romi," Dumbledore said. "But, alas, rumours are hard to squash."

"You could try," Romi murmured as they walked back into his office.


	12. Chapter 12: The Olive Tree

– Chapter Twelve –

_The Olive Tree_

"Professor-" Harry stuttered as Dumbledore and Romi came from the back room, "your bird he just caught fire. There was nothing that I could do!"

"Really?" Romi asked excited, hopping halfway down the stairs and leaning over the railing to look at the pile of ashes that used to be Dumbledore's phoenix, "ooh, I wished I'd seen it."

Harry looked at her very shocked and confused and Dumbledore, who had been looking very sombre, actually brightened and said;

"About time too," Dumbledore said, coming down the stairs, "He's been looking dreadful for days." Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's expression. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry, they burst into flame when it is time for them to die, and then are reborn from the ashes. They are remarkable creatures phoenixes, make very faithful pets, can carry immensely heavy loads and their tears have healing powers."

Harry smiled as a baby Fawkes' stuck his head out of the ashes and cooed softly. Harry glanced up to Romi.

"Um, Romi," Harry said, looking at her a little confused, but relieved that it wasn't his fault the bird had caught fire, "what are you doing here?"

Before Romi could say anything Dumbledore answered for her.

"Romi, here, was just telling me about a wonderful book that she had read," Dumbledore said giving her a meaningful look while he went to sit down at his desk.

"Right," Romi said, nodding with a smile that was very unconvincing, "totally."

Harry gave her a strange glance but thankfully did not say anything else.

"Now, Harry, about what happened to Mr Finch-Fletchley and Sir Nicolas-" Dumbledore began but before he could say anything else, the oak door burst open and Hagrid, holding a dead rooster in his hands, came flying in.

"It wasn' Harry, Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said urgently waving the chicken around the room, causing feathers to land on everything, "I was talkin' to him seconds before that kid was found he never had time sir…"

"Yes, Hagrid, I know," Dumbledore tried to say.

"It can't have bin him sir, in fact I'd be prepared to swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic, sir!" Hagrid went on.

"Hagrid, I know-"

"You've got the wrong boy sir! I know Harry'd never-"

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore said loudly, "I do not think that Harry attacked those people."

"Of course yeh don't but if I-" Hagrid stopped mid sentence taking in what Dumbledore had said to him, "oh, uh, right then, I'll just wait outside. Romi," he added giving her a nod as he walked out, Romi smiled in return.

"You don't think it was me, sir?" Harry asked quietly.

"No," Dumbledore said sweeping feathers off of his desk. "But I feel that I must ask you, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Harry seemed to think for a moment, Romi could think of a million things that could be said in this situation.

"No," Harry said after a moment, "nothing at all."

Dumbledore contemplated him for a moment than said, "very well, off the two of you go."

Romi went down the rest of the flight of stairs and joined Harry going out of Dumbledore's office and riding down the spiral staircase.

"Did you really go to Dumbledore to talk about books?" Harry asked, as they stepped off the moving staircase.

"No," Romi said, blushing slightly. "I was having a lesson with him."

"A lesson?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well... yeah," Romi murmured.

"What for?" Harry pressed.

"Well... you'd probably not believe me if I told you," Romi muttered.

"Of course I would," Harry said, nudging her.

"Sometimes I See things – like I saw Colin Creevey being attacked in the middle of the night – and Justin and Nick right now..."

Harry was quiet for a moment, "so you can See the future?"

"They weren't the future and I dunno... I think Dumbledore thinks I might be able to," Romi answered. "That's why I'm having lessons with him."

"Well, if you ever dream the answers to test questions, let me know, okay?" Harry said smiling.

"I will," Romi answered with a laugh.

"Are you staying for Christmas this year?" Harry asked. "You're not going back to the Malfoy's are you?"

"No," Romi said as they reached Gryffindor Tower, "I'm staying with Neville again."

"Well have fun, I guess," Harry said as they arrived at Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The double attack on Nearly Headless Nick and Justin threw the school into chaos, and there was a rush to book seats on the Hogwarts Express for the holidays. Curiously enough most people were worried about Nearly Headless Nick, for what could do that to someone who was already dead? Romi was sure that almost all of the students had left for the Christmas Holidays, when she arrived in the Entrance Hall to take the horseless carriages down to Hogsmeade station. She found Neville standing, staring at the line out.

"Glad to be going home?" Romi asked standing beside him and looking around.

"I guess it's better than being attacked," Neville muttered.

"Come on, now," Romi said, nudging him, "have a little Christmas cheer." Neville glared at her.

It took them a while to reach near the front of the line and that's when Harry hurried up to them.

"Are you guys off?" he asked, looking at them.

"Yup," Romi said, "Have a good Christmas without us."

"We'll try," Harry answered grinning. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Harry?" Romi asked drily, as they took a step closer to the front of the line.

Harry leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Would you be forever mad at me if I lied to Malfoy to find out if he knows anything?"

He leaned back looking anxious. Romi smiled.

"How else would he tell you," Romi answered.

"You won't be mad at me?"

"You're lucky it's Christmas," Romi replied. Harry grinned at her.

"Thanks," he said. "Happy Christmas!" he said, giving her a hug. "Happy Christmas, Neville!" he added as they walked to Mr Filch. Romi and Neville waved and Harry disappeared up the marble staircase.

"Are you going to tell him that I know?" Neville whispered to her.

"Maybe someday," Romi replied.

Outside the snow was just beginning to fall, adding a layer of fresh whiteness to the castle grounds. Romi and Neville trudged down to the horseless carriages and were joined seconds later by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"Ready to be home?" Seamus asked smiling.

"I guess," Neville answered. "It means running after my little cousins and having a house so crowded you'd think you were at the village hall."

Romi laughed, "I think it's fabulous," she said. "What about you two?"

"It'll just be me and my mum," Dean answered. "My step-dad's on a business trip in America and he can't get out of it."

"I get it, really," Romi said sympathetically as the four of them climbed into the carriage waiting for them. The trip to Hogsmeade was uneventful. They climbed onto the train and got a compartment with the two boys. Seamus and Dean talked loudly with Neville about Quidditch while Romi stared out of the window. The snow was slowly getting thicker outside, until it was almost a complete blizzard.

Romi excused herself at lunchtime to go to the washroom. She was on her way back when she got side tracked. Daphne had come out of her compartment and smiling, took Romi's arm dragging her away.

"Where are we going?" Romi asked, bewildered.

"Away from Pansy," Daphne answered and stopped near one of the connections.

"I thought you were friends with Pansy," Romi replied, crossing her arms.

"Yes, but you're definitely not," Daphne countered. "And I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Romi asked.

"Anything," Daphne said, "what have you been up too?"

"Not much," Romi lied. "Nothing too exciting."

"What no theories?" Daphne asked.

"Come on, it's Christmas, Daph," Romi said with a sigh, "let's not think about that."

"I worry about you sometimes," Daphne said, "what with hanging out with that group of non-purebloods."

"I beg to differ," Romi replied, "Neville is pureblood."

"Okay, okay," said Daphne. "I just wish you were with us, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Or been able to talk to you. So what's new?"

Romi gave a little exasperated shrug, but then something caught her eye on the far end of the train.

"Nothing, really," she said quickly, "Daph – I gotta go, I'll come talk to you later, okay?"

"Even if Pansy's there?" Daphne called as Romi hurried away down the hallway.

"Yes!" she answered, and then Daphne was out of earshot. Romi looked around carefully. She could have sworn she just saw the black hair of someone she hated very much. The door at the end of the compartment opened, and Romi looked at it. A tall woman, perhaps seventeen to eighteen years old, was opening it. She looked behind her shoulder, back to where Romi was, and smiled.

Romi felt her heart fall out of her chest. She knew that smile well.

Elena turned, and walked through to the next compartment. Romi paused, her heart racing, and then jolted forward.

"Excuse me!" she said weaving through the small room available on the train corridor. "Sorry," she said off hand as she knocked into a young boy, with brown hair and calm looking eyes, perhaps about her age.

"Don't worry about it," he said coolly. Romi barely heard his response before she was out of range. She made it to the compartment door, and grasping the handle pulled. It opened smoothly into the swaying fabric connection. Romi let the door slide shut behind her, and opened the next door. The compartment beyond was just like the last one.

Almost exactly, and there was no sign of Elena. She couldn't have made it to the other side and disappeared before Romi had opened the door. Romi looked behind her, into the last compartment. She could see heads and faces of students moving in and out of their seats.

One face caught her eye. It was the young boy she had knocked into. He must have been a first year by the look of him, but his eyes made him look so much older. He was watching her through the window of the door. He smiled and looked away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Romi?" said Neville putting a hand on her shoulder. Romi jumped and turned around to see her best friend. "Are you okay?" he asked looking concerned as Romi sunk her shoulders relieved.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she answered, stepping into the compartment and closing the door. She looked behind her briefly, as though expecting to see that boy's face again.

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Neville said, starting to sound worried.

"I think I just did," Romi whispered, moving closer to him. "I thought I just saw Elena."

"What did she do?" Neville asked, going pale immediately.

"Nothing," Romi replied, "she walked away from me. I think I was just imagining things… I was thinking about what Captain had said…"

"Sure," Neville answered nervously. "Let's hope it was just that."

The rest of the trip went by quickly. Neville spent most of the time jumping at small noises and looking to the window of the compartment. Romi couldn't say anything to comfort him, because she too was nervous.

The train stopped near nightfall, and the window was still full of grey whirling snow. Romi followed Neville through the station until they found his Gran.

"Well, come along dears," she said adjusting the scarf around her neck. "We should get in before the snow gets too high."

Romi took Gran's arm and seconds later they were standing in the blowing snow. Romi squinted, looking around. She could see lights in front of her, and there was a hand on her arm tugging her forward.

Suddenly she was out of the snow and standing in the chilly front foyer of the Longbottom's house. Herbert, Neville's grandfather, waddled up the hallway to them.

"Welcome back, dear," he said to Gran, helping her take off her coat. "And you young things, how was your term?"

"Alright," Neville replied quietly.

"You two are keeping to your studies, aren't you?" Gran said sternly, putting her hands on her hips as Neville and Romi took off their winter coats and boots. "Not getting involved in any of that funny business?"

Neville and Romi exchanged nervous glances.

"Of course not," Neville answered, with a laugh. "We wouldn't do that."

"I hope not," Gran said. "Now you two better change into warmer clothes. Romi, I put a bed in Neville's room for you. I hope that you're not too old for that."

"No," Romi said quickly. "It'll be fine."

"Alright, hurry up, then," said Gran walking towards the kitchen. Neville led the way upstairs with his trunk, and Romi followed. It had been a half a year since Romi had been in the Longbottoms' house, but it hadn't changed at all. As they passed the second floor, Heather opened the door; she was one of Neville's second cousins, and had now reached the ripe age of five.

"Neville!" the little girl cried and wrapped her arms around his waist nearly causing him to fall backwards.

"Hey, Heather," Neville said breathlessly. "When did you get here?"

"Last night," she mumbled into his jumper.

"Heather, let the man breath, he just got here," said Robert, Heather's father. He was holding onto her younger brother, Herbie. He shifted the three year old onto his hip and held out a hand to Neville.

"Hello, Neville," he said shaking it, "good to see you again."

"You too, Robert," Neville answered, awkwardly shaking his hand. Heather was still wrapped around his waist. "You the first ones here?"

"Greg and Eleanor are here also," Robert replied. "Georgina's already in the kitchen."

"Good stuff," Neville said, and then glanced over his shoulder at Romi.

"It's good to see you again, Romi," Robert said, shifting the silent three year old again. "Have a good trip down?"

"Long," Romi replied.

"Alright then, you two," Robert said pulling Heather back from Neville. "Get on up to your room, and then come down for some Christmas celebrations – and by that, I mean food."

Romi smiled, and helped Neville with his trunk up the next flight of stairs.

"They are certainly getting big," Romi said lightly.

"Yeah, soon they are going to be better than me."

"I highly doubt that, you're seven years older than her," Romi said, arriving in Neville's room and dropping her trunk on the extra bed. Zhi, who had taken to travelling on Romi's shoulders, jumped off and curled around Romi's pillow.

Neville flopped onto his bed face first and gave a visible sigh.

"Are you alright?" Romi asked, dropping her bag on her bed.

"Home again," Neville said, miserably.

"Why is that such a problem?" Romi asked.

"No reason," answered Neville, getting up quickly, "alright let's go downstairs."

Romi looked at him startled as he headed towards the door. "You coming?" he asked.

"Yah, sure," Romi answered. They hurried down the stairs to the main room. Neville's cousins were already there, including Grant and his wife Melissa, who was very pregnant, and Greg and his fiancée, Eleanor.

"Hey, you're back this year!" Greg said, smiling as Romi and Neville came down the stairs. "Didn't get scared away by us, did you?"

"I don't scare easily," Romi replied lightly, smiling. Greg gave her a hug and then ruffled up Neville's hair. Neville tried to smile, but it came out sort of like a grimace.

There were still a few days before Christmas, so even though the rest of Neville's cousins hadn't arrived yet, it was starting to become a very full house. Romi and Neville stuck to themselves mostly, helping Gran in the kitchen sometimes, and entertaining the children.

Christmas was coming closer, and on the 23rd everyone else arrived. The house suddenly had forty people in it, with all the noise level that goes with that many people. Romi and Neville spent most of the afternoon in their bedroom, as it was a full-blown blizzard outside.

The noises from the full house floated up through the floor as Romi and Neville sat on his bed playing Exploding Snap.

Neville sighed as he dropped a card.

"What's up?" Romi asked, as she placed her card down.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a different family," Neville murmured.

"What?" Romi said confused.

"I guess you can't really wonder," Neville muttered, playing another card, "you have a different family."

"Harry doesn't really count," answered Romi, "if you're wondering how many people in the world know we're twins, the count has just gone up to five – two of them being me and Harry."

"You're parents don't even know?" Neville said, missing a snap. Romi slowly collected the cards in her hands.

"They of course know I'm adopted," Romi murmured, "but I don't think they know who from."

Romi flipped a card down and they played in silence for a while. The sounds coming up from downstairs were muffled, and the smell of roasting lasagne was drifting up through the stairs.

"Why do you want a different family, Neville?" Romi asked seconds later. "I mean, sure none of your cousins are your age, but they are really nice."

"And have really high expectations," Neville muttered.

"Expectations which I'm sure you can handle," Romi said stoutly. "You're braver than you think you are."

"Yeah, right," Neville said, "I should have been in Hufflepuff."

Romi put her cards down and reached across the bed to take Neville's arm. "Neville, there are plenty of times when you are brave."

"Name one," he said.

"You spent two hours on the bottom of the lake with scary-looking merpeople, waiting to collect a dangerous magical sword," Romi stated.

"While you fought for your life with a psychotic witch who was killing the lake," Neville said.

"You deliberately caused a commotion on the astronomy tower in the middle of the night causing a teacher to go looking for you," Romi continued.

"While you went and stole something from that teacher and hid in her office as a bird for the whole night," Neville answered.

"Fine, you want to know what the bravest thing you've ever done is?" Romi said with a smile.

Neville sighed, "What?" he said slightly disheartened.

"Last year, when I was yelling at every Gryffindor, and snapping at everyone, and being mean and rude, what did you do?" Romi asked. Neville looked up with a confused face.

"What?"

"Before we were really friends," Romi said, "In September?"

"I dunno," Neville said, with a little shake of the head, "I sat beside you in every class?"

"Yeah!" Romi said, enthusiastically, "Talk about brave! You sat beside the crazy girl!"

Neville smiled and laughed slightly. He opened his mouth to say something again, and suddenly the deck of card between them exploded. Romi and Neville jumped back, and Romi suddenly started laughed hysterically. After a moment, Neville joined in.

After that they left the bedroom and ran down the stairs to join the rest of Neville's family.

They greeted the two happily, but before they could really catch up with any of them, Gran called them both into the kitchen and put them straight to work. The lasagne was roasting away in the oven, filling the whole room with the smell of melting cheese. Romi breathed it in and then smiled. She took the giant stack of plates from Gran gladly and started setting the table. People began to drift towards it once all the plates and knives and forks were in place. Neville and Romi took seats side by side nearer the end of the table, and Uncle Algie ended up sitting next to Romi.

Gran started to bring out the lasagne, and the noise level seemed to double. Romi helped herself to some lasagne that arrived in front of her and Uncle Algie.

"Give me your plate, Neville," Romi said cheerfully, exchanging plates with him, as he was just out of range.

"You're going to keep him solid, aren't you?" Uncle Algie said laughing, "feeding him all of that lasagne."

Romi could see Neville blushing beside her. She turned to Uncle Algie. "Having a big appetite means you're healthy," Romi said matter of factly. "I intend to eat at least that much."

Uncle Algie laughed loud, "This one will be a Healer, won't she, Augusta!" he hollered to Gran. Gran turned, her sharp gaze landed on Romi. She stared back bewildered.

"She definitely has a kind heart," Gran replied with a smile, "but Algie you can't decide what people do for their living."

"You've been saying how Neville will be an Auror just like is father when he grows up since he was six years old," Uncle Algie said laughing. "I guess if that's true, the two of you had better stay friends – Neville will need a friend like you."

"I think I need a friend like him," Romi muttered softly. Everyone else at the table had already moved onto another conversation and didn't catch it, except Neville. He slipped a hand into hers and smiled.

"Thanks," he said. Romi grinned back and turned to dig into the meal before them.

* * *

_The wind whipped Romi's hair around her face. She could barely see; it was dark and cold. There seemed to be trees in the distance, and there was the scent of salt water in the air. Romi put her hands to her face scrapping her hair out of the way in an attempt to see what was happening around her. She became aware that water was being sprayed into her face. She was soaking, as it poured out from the sky._

_Thunder boomed above her; the wind took her hair out of her hands, plastering it to her face. _

_She didn't hear the sound, but she suddenly felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned quickly, her feet slipping on the muddy ground. Romi was expecting Elena or something nasty. But instead stood a boy about her age, with red hair. He grinned at her, even though he too was being plastered with the wind and water._

"_Captain?!" Romi shouted over the noise of the storm. She became aware that they were standing near the sea, and the roaring and crashing of the waves were adding to the torrential downpour. _

"_Hey, Romi!" he answered in an American Accent._

"_Are you trying to drown me?" Romi yelled in response._

"_Can't help it," he shouted in return. "Didn't want to be over heard."_

"_Well there's no danger of that," Romi said slipping and sliding her way over to him. "You'll have a hard chance of me hearing you." _

"_You'd be surprised the amount of things that can hear their way through storms," Captain replied._

"_But I'm not one of them, so can we make this quick?" Romi asked._

"_Very well," he said, wiping his hair out of his face. "But before I tell you the riddle, you have to promise something."_

"_What is it?" Romi asked._

"_Don't tell Neville."_

"_Why not?" Romi demanded._

"_Just promise," Captain said, "then I will give you the riddle."_

_Romi stared at him. She felt like she was betraying Neville by not telling him. "I promised Neville that I would always rely on him," Romi said. "I can't break that promise for this one."_

_Captain smiled, "Very well. Then it's up to you to decide whether you tell him, when you find out what you have to do. The riddle;_

Ordered and follows

Thinking and choices

Knowledge and decision

What measures will you take?

No matter what is at stake?

"_Okay," Romi said after a pause. "What's the challenge that would go with that?" _

"_That's up to you, Romi," Captain answered._

"_What does that mean?!" demanded Romi. "How can I decide my own challenge?"_

"_There is something secret and hidden in the Longbottom house. Something that they don't want known – it could be illegal – it could be dangerous – I don't know, no one knows. Your challenge is to find out."_

"_What?!" _

"_Or not to. Your decision."_

"Romi!"

Romi woke with a start and stared around the room. It was dark outside, probably the middle of the night. A sleepy looking Neville was standing beside her bed. She looked over at him, stunned.

"I'm starting to think that I shouldn't invite you over," Neville said, sitting back down on his bed, "you are always having nightmares here."

"I have them wherever I am," Romi answered, curling her feet under her.

"What was this one about?"

Romi paused, staring at him. She could barely make out the outlines of his face in the darkness, but she could tell that he was looking at her with a very concerned face. Romi opened her mouth, fully intending to explain what Captain said to her. But then she closed it again. She swallowed and then said;

"Just a regular nightmare, this time," Romi said quickly. "The usual – water and Elena and not being able to breath."

"I'm sorry," he said sympathetically. Romi just smiled in return, and then lay back down. Neville slipped under the covers of his bed and they were silent for a moment. Then Neville spoke;

"For a moment I thought maybe it was Captain – he's a little over due isn't he?"

Romi made an indiscernible noise. It was quiet for quite a while, and then Romi could hear Neville's snores again. But she couldn't sleep; she kept staring at the wall across from her bed, thinking over what Captain had told her.

"_There is something secret and hidden in the Longbottom house. Something that they don't want known – it could be illegal – it could be dangerous – I don't know, no one knows."_

Romi shook her head. There was no way that the Longbottoms would be up to something like that; they were always great and nice people. Completely different than the Malfoys, Romi couldn't help think. If Captain had said that about the Malfoys she honestly wouldn't doubt it – but the Longbottoms? She shook her head again. It was ridiculous; even if they had a secret, it wouldn't be illegal.

But as she started to drift off to sleep, she couldn't help but realise that she was deadly curious.

* * *

Christmas Eve was a boisterous day. The snow had stopped and they had all managed to go outside and build forts. Heather was getting very good at making snowballs and she was very eager to show it off.

They all trekked back into the house just after noon, cold and rosy cheeked. The women immediately sent them to the fire beside Neville's grandfather and gave them large cups of cocoa.

Romi and Neville sat together reading over some of their Potions homework. Romi was patiently explaining how to make an armadillo bile mixture, and Neville very patiently did not understand it.

They were interrupted by a violent storm that suddenly hit the house. The lights flickered in it and everybody looked up from what they were doing.

"Seems like we will have a blustery Christmas," Neville's grandfather said lightly.

Romi got up from lying on the floor in the living room and went to the window. It seemed to be nothing but white. Neville joined her seconds later. The two stared out.

"That seems very sudden," Neville whispered. Romi squinted into whirling wind. There was a feeling of uneasiness coming from the storm.

"Do you feel that?" Romi whispered. "The ice sliding down your neck feeling?"

Neville gulped, "yup."

"I think there is something out there," Romi said, squinting out into the storm.

"Like what?" Neville said, squinting out of the window with her.

They watched for a long moment, and then the winds shifted for a moment, and there was a face on the opposite side of the glass. Neville and Romi jumped back, their hearts in their throats. The face was gone, seconds later, filled with blowing snow again.

Neville had a killed grip on Romi's arm.

"What," he said breathlessly, "was that?"

Romi shook her head. She tried to picture the face in the window, but it was like her memory was blurry; but what she did remember made a very cold pit in the middle of her stomach.

"Come on," Romi said suddenly and ran for the stairs, dragging Neville along with her. She could hear a buzzing in the back of her mind, like incoherent instructions, and her wand was itching for something.

"What is it?" Neville asked, as they pounded up the stairs.

"Shh!" Romi ordered. They made it to the second floor and Romi rushed to the far end of the corridor. There was a window right on the end and she wiped away the fog to look out again. The face did not appear. She looked around for a moment, and then she darted into the middle bedroom. It looked like it belonged to one of the young girls.

"Will you tell me what you're doing?" Neville hissed, looking behind him again as though expecting to see that face.

"Move the bed," Romi said grabbing the footboard and pulling.

"Why?"

"Do it!"

Neville grabbed the headboard and tugged. It came away from the wall. Romi clambered over in and kneeled on the ground, putting her ear to the ground and closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Neville hissed.

"This is it," Romi said leaning up.

"What?"

"The middle of the house," Romi answered.

"Why do you want the middle of the house?" Neville asked bewildered.

"No idea," Romi replied taking out her wand and pointing it at the floor. "_Integumentum_."

There was a blast of bright white light and Romi was thrown back from the spot on the floor. They were blinded for a moment, and then it dissipated. Romi and Neville watched. Every crack and crease in the room was filled with shining white light. It spread from a large shape plastered on the floor.

It lasted a few seconds and then it disappeared. The shape on the floor faded to a light, dull grey, barely seen on the wood floor.

They didn't move for a while and just stared, and then Romi crawled closer to the shape. It was a triangle, with a long line splitting it in two from the top, and a circle, inside the triangle, at the base. Romi reached out and touched the spot gently.

"What did you do?" Neville asked quietly.

"I think I just protected the house," Romi answered, frowning slightly at her wand. "As long as this is here, nothing will happen."

"Okay… why?" Neville inquired.

"I don't know," Romi said. "When we were staring out the window, that face just made me feel like someone with the most malicious feelings was trying to get in. And…" Romi held up her white wand, "it was like my wand was telling me what I needed to do."

Romi looked up to Neville concerned. He looked worried.

"Sometimes I don't know about you, Romi," he said. "There has to be something else to these nightmares and visions and why do you have a wand that talks to you?"

"I don't know," Romi said quietly.

"Perhaps we can put that on the list to ask Captain," Neville said, trying to sound cheerful. He climbed up on the bed, and looked over to stare at the mark on the floor. "I don't know anyone else who could have done that – well, maybe Hermione, but only if she'd read how in a book. You do this stuff instinctively!" There was a long pause. "Who are you?" Neville asked finally.

Romi just stared worriedly at her wand, then at the floor and then at Neville, and shrugged.

* * *

They returned downstairs several minutes later. The blizzard was still raging outside, but no one in the house seemed bothered by it. None of them seemed to have noticed Romi's protection spell either.

"We have a big surprise for you this Christmas, Neville," said Grant, putting an arm over his shoulders. "I think you're going to like it too."

"Really?" Neville said trying to sound enthusiastically. "What is it?"

"Can't tell, it's a secret."

Romi suddenly remembered what Captain had said and she had to fight hard to keep her smile up. The question nagged at her, and she figured it had to be something with the riddle. But none of that had made sense. They all sat down to eat the magnificent Christmas feast. Romi couldn't help but poke at her food, thinking things over.

Just as they were finishing, and the kids where running around the Christmas tree, too excited to wait any longer, it hit Romi. She was watching the children and she couldn't help but grin. The storm raged outside and she looked at it. She could feel safe right now, inside the house, but it still felt like something malicious was watching it, trying to get in.

The thought came to her so easily. Even if the Longbottoms had some great secret – she didn't care. She would protect them after all they had done for her, and they were good people now. She looked to Neville and remembered her promise.

"I have something to tell you," she whispered. They went to the couch and sat together. With everyone occupied with the presents, they could talk without being overheard.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"Remember when I had that nightmare?" Romi asked. Neville nodded looking confused. "It wasn't a regular nightmare… it was Captain."

Neville raised his eyebrows, "why didn't you tell me?"

"He asked me not too – and he told me that your family had some kind of secret that was dangerous or something…"

Neville was quiet for a while. "Why are you telling me now?" he asked quietly.

"Because, I won't break my promise to you now – not after so much we've been through," Romi said. "It doesn't matter if you have a secret, or something. Because what matters is that we are still friends."

Neville nodded and looked out towards the Christmas tree. Romi tried to read his face, but she couldn't make anything out. Her heart began to pound, wondering what his reaction would be. Suddenly, he turned and grinned at her.

"I bet the curiosity is killing you though," Neville said teasingly.

"You have no idea," Romi said relieved, smiling and laughing slightly. "But don't tell me."

"Why not?" Neville asked.

"It's not always good to give in to your curiosity," Romi replied.

"Here you are, Romi!" said Heather ecstatically, popping into their conversation. "You get to open first! And please do, because when you do, then we can."

Romi looked to the little girl and smiled. She took the small present and unwrapped it.

Inside was a small medallion, about the size of a coin but much heavier. Engraved on the top was an elaborate tree.

"It's beautiful," Romi said, looking up.

"It's an Olive Tree," Gran said. "It's a sign of wisdom."

Romi smiled and looked down at it.

"_Very well done."_

_As Romi watched, the tiny Olive Tree grew from the medallion, sprouting its tiny braches upwards. Captain stood in front of her as they watched the tree. Just as it reached its full bloom, it flashed white and became clear. The inside was a glowing warm heart. _

"_Another Sign," Romi muttered. _

"_Yes," Captain said reaching down and taking the tree from the medallion. "You're getting so good at this," he said softly. He leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head. "But beware of Fate." _

"Wait, what does that mean?" Romi said.

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked. She turned look beside her, Neville was halfway through opening three presents in his lap. Romi looked around, and everyone was in various states of opening presents. No one seemed to notice Romi's strange behaviour.

Romi grinned and looked down at the medallion in her hand again. Neville poked her and asked again what was up. She whispered to him in full what had happened and then began participating in the party around her.

* * *

The next morning everyone left fairly early. The storm had blown itself out in the middle of the night. Romi and Neville had a quiet lunch with his grandparents and then they packed themselves up to travel to St. Mungo's.

Even though Romi had seen Neville's parents last year, she was very nervous to meet them again. The Hospital itself was very busy, full of people visiting loved ones, or checking in because of loved ones. Gran went very business like to the Welcome Witch, who alerted the closed ward of their visit.

Neville, Romi and Gran climbed to the fifth floor and went to the ward. Gran knocked sharply and a pleasant looking Healer opened it.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Longbottom," she said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon," Gran replied. "Curtains please."

"Of course," the Healer said. She closed the door securely behind them and walked to the end of the ward. There were three beds filled. Romi looked over them quickly and saw that the woman with the shaggy head was still occupying her bed. The other two there were Neville's parents; the suspicious man from last year was no longer there.

Neville and Romi walked down hand in hand behind Gran.

"Good afternoon, Alice," she said conversationally to her daughter-in-law, giving her a kiss on the head. Alice did not respond in any way and just stared into the distance. "Good afternoon, Frank," Gran said going to her son. She gave him a kiss on the head. Frank was staring at a set of what looked like paperclips strung together. He was fidgeting with them, getting more and more frustrated as they stayed strung together.

Romi and Neville sat down beside Alice. Neville stared talking to her, but Romi was distracted by Frank's muttering. Gran, of course, was telling them all of the news.

After about ten minutes Romi stood and walked over to Frank's bed and sat on the end of it. She peered over at the paperclips. They seemed to be ordinary paperclips, but he couldn't separate them.

Romi leaned over so she was very close to him. Suddenly he released the paperclips with his right hand, and grabbed Romi's wrist. She looked up startled into his face. His eyes were very determined.

"Fate," he whispered intently, like he was trying to tell her something. "Fate," he said again.

"Fate?" Romi whispered back. He gave her arm a small shake.

"Fate!" he insisted.

"What about Fate?" she asked.

Abruptly he released her right arm, grabbed her left wrist and turned it over. He slapped her left palm with his hand, as though giving her a high five.

"Fate!" he insisted loudly. Romi just stared at him shocked. Partially from his bizarre behaviour, and partially because when he struck her palm, the old scar stung.

"What's the matter, Frank?" Gran asked. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, tense. Frank looked over to her, then to his wife, and then to Neville. Suddenly the lucidness disappeared, he dropped Romi's hand, his shoulders sunk slightly and he looked back to his paperclips. Slowly he used one finger and poked at them. He picked at them, and then used both hands to attempt to decipher them again.

Romi looked at the palm of her left hand, touching the scar gently. It wasn't stinging anymore; it had just been the instant that Frank touched it. But it did look a little redder rather than the silvery colour it had healed to.

Neville and Gran had settled back to talking to them. Romi just watched Frank a bit longer. "What are you trying to say?" she muttered to herself. "What's so important about Fate?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Impossibility of Fate

– Chapter Thirteen –

_The Impossibility of Fate_

Christmas vacation ended too soon for Romi's liking and soon enough she and Neville were back on the train to Hogwarts. They sat by themselves in the compartment watching the snow fly past the window. Romi had her knees tucked up to her chin, and Zhi had squished herself in between them and her body, purring comfortably.

Romi spaced out as she watched the snow. She had been thinking about what Frank Longbottom had said to her at the Hospital. If it had been any random statement, she would have probably dismissed the thoughts. However, it was something that Captain had said not long before. Romi must 'beware of fate'.

"How did you do it, Romi?" Neville said quietly. Romi turned to look at him. He was sitting, leaning forward on his knees, his hands grasped together.

"How did I do what?" Romi asked.

"How did you put up that protection spell?" he asked, looking from his hands to her. "That was powerful magic that I've never seen anyone do."

Romi watched him for a moment. She turned away and her fingers unconsciously rubbed the scar on her left palm. It hadn't hurt, or even tingled since that day at the hospital. She looked down at it. It looked just like a normal scar.

"I don't know," Romi said finally. "It was an instinct – like someone was telling me what to do and how to do it."

""Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore, when you have lessons with him?" Neville suggested.

Romi picked at her scar, "yeah," she said finally. "That might be a good idea."

They were silent for a moment then Neville spoke again. "Just out of curiosity – have you felt anything like that presence again?"

"No," Romi said firmly. "Not since that night."

"It was just malicious?" Neville asked quietly, pressing his hands together nervously.

"It felt like…" Romi paused, watching his worried face. "It felt the like we were being watched by someone. Someone like Elena."

Neville nodded and sighed. "Well, at least we are going back to somewhere safe."

"Safe?" Romi said with a little laugh, she brought her knees down and sat forward so that she could whisper to Neville. "Everyone else on this train is afraid to go to Hogwarts."

"How can you tell?" Neville asked.

"Look out in the hallway," Romi answered. Neville stretched his neck.

"There is nothing there," he replied.

"Exactly," Romi said. "Every other time we were on the train people have been mingling and running up and down the corridor. They are all afraid of Slytherin's monster."

Neville grimaced slightly. "Some how, I'm not so scared of it anymore."

"Why?" Romi asked confused.

"If it's between Elena and a monster – I'd rather take the monster," Neville whispered.

Romi looked to the empty corridor herself. "Yeah," she said. "Me too."

It was nightfall when the train slowed to a stop in the Hogsmeade Station. Romi gathered up her cat and walked with Neville off the train. Romi was certainly right about the people. Everyone was quiet as they walked towards the horseless carriages, the normal ruckus calmed to just a quiet murmur.

Romi and Neville shared a carriage again with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Both asked about their Christmases and then they fell silent the rest of the trip. Just as they were stepping out Seamus spoke.

"You don't think anyone's been hurt since we were gone, do you?" Seamus Finnegan asked. No one answered his question as they all hurried up the stairs into the castle. Everyone parted in the Entrance Hall, the Gryffindors heading up to the seventh floor. Romi and Neville separated from Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas before long.

"What do you think?" Neville asked, "do you think someone's been hurt?"

"I think we would have found out by now," answered Romi.

The common room was fairly empty when they arrived, only a few of the people who had ended up staying for Christmas were there. The others must have been in the library or the Great Hall.

Romi walked towards the girl's dormitory.

"We'll think more later," she said to Neville when they reached the stairs. "I really just want to go to bed right now."

"Agreed," Neville replied and disappeared up to the boy's dormitory.

Romi hopped up the stairs to the dormitory and opened the door. There was no one inside and she went to collapse on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately on top of the covers.

Romi woke the next morning and the first thing that her eyes landed on was Hermione's empty bed. Romi sat up quickly, some house-elf had tucked blankets around her in the middle of the night, and they fell off her shoulders. It was nearly eight thirty in the morning, and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, Romi's other two roommates were still asleep.

Romi got out of bed quickly, changed and then grabbing her wand, hurried down the stairs into the common room. She glanced around it quickly, and saw the two people that she really wanted.

Ron and Harry were just about to exit the common room, chatting with each other. Romi sprinted across the room and caught Harry's sleeve before they left the common room.

"Hey, welcome back," said Ron, once he and Harry realised who had jumped them.

"Yeah, you should have come say hi last night," Harry said with a smile.

"I fell asleep," Romi replied quickly. "Where's Hermione? Her bed was made this morning, and it hadn't been slept in." she whispered quickly.

Ron and Harry looked exchanged glances with each other.

"You'd better come," Harry said, taking Romi's arm. Romi stared at him, wide eyed. "No, she hasn't been attacked," he added quickly. "Come on though."

Romi followed the two of them into the corridor outside.

"What's up," Romi asked once they were out there.

"Okay remember how we were saying about asking Malfoy about the whole issues going on here?" Harry said as they walked towards the staircase.

"Yes," Romi said slowly, "And you were taking polyjuice potion in order to ask him – how did that turn out by the way?" Romi said.

"Not the point," Ron said swiftly.

"I was right, wasn't I," Romi said smugly, "It wasn't him."

"Hermione made the potion perfectly," Harry interjected, "except what she thought was Millicent Bullstrode's hair wasn't…"

Romi stared at him horrified, "what did she drink?!"

"Cat hair," Ron said shortly. Romi stared at him.

"Oh my god," Romi said after a moment, "is she okay?"

"Well, she looks like a cat still," Harry said slowly.

"I would say so," Romi replied. "But it everything else okay? A human body isn't supposed to mix with a different mammal."

"Madam Pomfrey's fixing her all up," answered Ron, he laughed slightly, "though I doubt she'll be out for a few weeks."

"We were just on our way to see her," Harry said as they made it to the Entrance Hall. "Come along? I'm sure she'd like to see you."

"Sure," Romi said as they passed the Great Hall. Moments later they arrived at the Hospital Wing and were met by Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," she said. "Ah, Miss Black, you've come for a visit right away?"

"Yes," Romi answered, and looked over at the beds. Three of them were hidden behind curtains; Romi could guess were Colin Creevey, Justin Flinch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. In the fourth bed, sat Hermione, looking very feline.

She looked up at the entrance, and smiled slightly when she saw Romi. The three walked up to Hermione's bed and Romi flopped on the end.

"You've definitely looked better," Romi said flatly.

"Shut up," Hermione said. "How was your Christmas?" she asked. Romi paused, thinking about Captain, the presence and Frank Longbottom.

"Fine," she answered with a shrug. "Bit loud – Neville's got a huge family. So you didn't find out the information you were looking for, did you?" Romi asked.

Hermione shook her head, "but we did lower the possibilities."

"I could have told you it wasn't him," Romi said. "Wait, I did tell you."

"Romi," Harry said sternly, frowning. He glanced from his sister to Hermione.

"Fine, who's your next suspect?" Romi asked.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know. You are right about something, Romi – it could have been any of the Slytherins."

"What makes you so sure it's the Slytherins?" Romi asked. "Resentment isn't an emotion that's strictly Slytherin."

"Yeah, but Pure Blood mania sure is," Harry replied. "You should know that very well Romi – isn't it against your upbringing to bring friends with Hermione?"

"It's against my upbringing to be friends with you, Harry," Romi snapped back.

Ron chortled slightly. "You don't strike me as the person to really follow what people say, no matter what your upbringing. I feel like if I told you to _not_ jump off a cliff, you'd do it to spite me."

"I could jump off a cliff just fine," Romi replied. "I know how to fly."

"Exactly," Ron answered.

Hermione had to stay in the Hospital Wing for a few weeks longer. Rumours started to fly a few days after Romi's visit, as her unexplained absence was quickly assumed to mean that she had been attacked. Students started to file slowly past the Hospital Wing in attempts to see her. Madam Pomfrey took pity on her and got out her flowery curtains in order to save Hermione the shame of being seen with a furry face.

Classes began soon enough, and Romi found that her plate was very full with homework and she had little time to think of anything else. She visited Hermione often with Ron and Harry, and spent evenings with Severus all which kept her mind off of Captain and his missions.

About two weeks after term had started again, Romi had declined Harry and Ron's offer to visit Hermione one evening and she went straight to the common room. Her intention was to go right to bed, however just as she walked in the door, she noticed Ginny was sitting by herself, staring anxiously into the fire.

Romi had occasionally made attempts to befriend the girl, but honestly with everything else that had been happening, she barely got a chance to talk to her. So Romi redirected her steps over to the fireplace and plopped into a seat beside her.

Ginny jumped and stared at Romi with large eyes.

"What's up?" Romi said, pulling her legs under her and getting comfortable.

"Umm," Ginny just stuttered. "Nothing." She said quickly.

"Right, 'cause nothing requires people to stare distractedly into the fire," Romi replied.

"Well, isn't that exactly what would end up happening if you had nothing to do?" Ginny answered logically.

Romi paused and looked away from Ginny.

"Why are you staring into the fire?" Romi asked again.

"I was just thinking – about class work mostly," Ginny answered quickly, "I was also thinking of going to bed early. I think I might do that."

Ginny got up quickly and walked past Romi. Romi moved and caught her arm. Ginny looked back at her slightly frightened.

"If you ever want to talk, let me know," Romi said softly. "I'll believe almost everything."

Ginny looked at Romi and wiggled her arm out of her grasp.

"I'm fine," Ginny said quietly. "I think I just need to sleep."

Romi watched her go, feeling like Ginny was purposely avoiding her. As she watched, Ginny darted quickly and quietly straight to the girls' dormitory without glancing at anyone.

Romi felt a little sorry, she hadn't seen Ginny be good friends with anyone at Hogwarts so far. Romi had just decided that she would try and make Ginny her friend when Neville came up beside her and flopped in the chair Ginny had just vacated.

"Can you help me please?" He asked pulling out his Potions homework. Romi sighed and smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

As the weather began to warm, and the sun peaked through the clouds and rain, there was a feeling of uplifting. It had been several weeks since anyone had been attacked, and Madam Pomfrey could be overheard telling friends of those lying petrified that the Mandrakes were nearly ready. Romi had spent a total of nine lessons with Dumbledore, in the forest in his office. Romi still wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. He seemed to be waiting for something from Romi before continuing, but each lesson began just the same. Romi always felt a little exhausted but good at the end.

In the middle of all these good feelings, Romi was sitting next to an increasingly agitated Neville.

It was in the middle of the History of Magic, when Romi finally asked what was bothering Neville.

"It's been almost two months," he whispered.

"What has?"

"Since we've heard from Captain," Neville said. "And we've only had three challenges!"

"Four," Romi said. "There was the one that we did nothing for remember?"

"Right – four," Neville answered. "That's still three to go."

Romi looked down to her backpack under her chair. She had kept the Shell locket on her person since she'd got it, and it was slowly growing a stronger light, but still it was nothing compared to the other signs that they had already managed to get.

Romi looked up to Professor Binns, though she wasn't actually seeing him.

"I suppose there is no way to call him," Neville muttered beside her.

"Relax, Neville," Romi said. "When he comes, he'll come."

The days passed on, with still no sign from Captain. There was a flurry of rumours as to why the attacks had stopped. Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think that he had stopped them himself, and Romi overheard him speaking with Professor McGonagall before one of their Transfiguration classes.

"I don't think there will be any more trouble, Minerva," he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking, "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known that I was in the school and I would have eventually caught him."

"If they did know he was in the school, why didn't they do us a favour and get rid of him?" Romi whispered to Neville, causing him to go into a fit of giggles.

"You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing…"

"Save us," Romi muttered causing Neville to go into a fit of silent laughter again as Lockhart strode off tapping his nose again.

Romi ate dinner with Neville, and surprisingly Ginny. She was absolutely silent throughout the meal, save to ask if she could sit with them. Romi tried to continue conversation normally with Neville, though he kept glancing at Ginny sitting beside him. They finished their meal, and after a silent moment, left Ginny to finish.

Romi and Neville started to walk back to the Gryffindor Common.

"I wonder if she's feeling alright," Romi said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, accidentally tripping over the trick step. Romi grabbed his arm, and hauled him out before continuing to walk.

"It's just that she seems rather lonely," Romi said thoughtfully. "Every time I see her, she's scribbling away in a diary."

"Maybe she likes writing," Neville replied with a yawn, "but she didn't have it at dinner."

"Yah, I guess not," Romi mused.

Neville opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted.

"Romi! Neville!" said a timid voice calling from behind them. Romi and Neville turned to look. They were alone in the hallway aside from Ginny who, looking very pale, ran up to them.

"What's up?" Romi asked trying to sound friendly. Ginny made it to where they were, and paused, staring down at her feet. They were silent for a moment. It appeared that Ginny was trying to work up the courage to say something. Romi and Neville stood in silence, not wanting to overpower her. Ginny took a breath and looked up.

She jumped terribly.

"Am I interrupting?" said a strong American accent behind them. Romi and Neville also jumped and spun around. The American was older looking, perhaps in his late fifties, but they still recognized him.

"Captain," Romi said, with an exasperated laugh, "Do you have to sneak up on people."

"Sorry, it does happen unintentionally."

Neville was looking quickly, between Captain, Romi and Ginny. He tugged Romi's sleeve slightly, and nodded towards Ginny. She was staring wide-eyed at Captain in front of her.

"Oh," Romi stuttered, "um…"

"You are Ginny Weasley are you not?" Captain said, reaching out a hand. "I'm sorry… for startling you," he added as though an afterthought. "You may call me Captain."

"Just Captain?" Ginny said, seeming to be over the fright of seeing him so suddenly.

"Just Captain," he replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you – I'm a friend of Romi and Neville's."

"Not really a friend…" Neville muttered.

"If you're here, Captain, you must have something that you want us to do," Romi said. Ginny looked between them curiously, but she didn't say anything.

"Yes, there is a sign appearing on the grounds."

"Is it in the forest again?" Neville asked with a whine, "haven't we been in there enough already?"

"Great things happen in that forest, and sometimes you must be a part of them," Captain replied.

"Fine," Romi said quickly, glancing at Ginny beside her. "What do you need us to do?"

"Go to the clearing behind Hagrid's hut. There you will find it."

"Just like that?" Neville asked suspiciously. "What's the riddle?'

Captain looked heavily between Neville and Romi. Suddenly, he sunk down onto one knee in front of Romi. "This is one that is particularly dangerous for you," he said softly, taking her hands. Romi stared at him surprised. "The riddle applies directly to you, heed it carefully if you intend to continue with this challenge."

Romi nodded very slowly.

"Find the virtue and the sign will appear," he said. "You have half an hour until you must be in the clearing. Are you ready to hear the riddle?"

"Yes," Romi said quietly. "Tell us."

"_Take this path, but beware_

_Do not expect to take fair_

_Touch the sword, receive the scar_

_No one will remember who you are"_

In an instant Captain was gone, leaving the three of them alone in the hallway. Romi stared at the empty space, where Captain had been.

"What does he mean, 'no one will remember who you are'?" Neville asked worriedly, looking to Romi.

"Why does it apply to you?" Ginny asked, timidly behind them. Both of them turned to look at her.

Romi stared at Ginny for a moment. "Uh, this is probably hard to explain…"

"It's one of those adventures – like Ron and Harry had last year, isn't it?" Ginny said, suddenly looking somewhat excited.

"Yeah," Romi answered, "umm…kind of."

"And you're looking for a Virtue?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, maybe – it's kinda like a smallish object, usually clear and glowing," Romi said indicating with her hands.

"There's seven of them right?" Ginny said.

Romi stared at her, "how do you know that?"

"A 'Virtue', isn't just a good quality," Ginny explained. "There was a legend about the 'Seven Virtues of Magic' or another name for them is the Seven Signs of Venus, because the last and final sign is the symbol of Love."

"How do you know all this," Romi asked, bewildered. Ginny giggled slightly; Romi hadn't seen her looking so good since she came to Hogwarts.

"It's kind of a secret hobby between my mother and I," Ginny replied. "We would study the ancient mythology of magic. The Seven Virtues is one of my favourites."

"Okay," Romi said. "Well, then I guess I'm here to tell you that it isn't just a myth. We've seen four already."

"Are the Deathly Hallows not a myth then?" Ginny said excitedly.

"What…? I-I dunno," Romi replied. "We haven't exactly seen any of those."

"Oh, okay," said Ginny. "Well, can I help anyways? It would be good to do something useful for someone right now."

"Um… sure," Romi said.

"I think we should back track to the point where Ginny pointed out something vital," Neville said.

"And what's that?" Romi asked turning to him.

"Captain said that this riddle applied directly to you," Neville said, "and the very last line is 'no one will remember who you are'."

They were silent, standing alone in the hallway.

"That could mean anything," Romi said quietly.

"It sounds like you're going to die if you take this mission," Neville said seriously. "And no one will remember you."

"That's a little far-fetched," Romi replied, trying not to let her voice waver. Secretly, however, she could feel her heartbeat starting to race, as she realised that what Neville said made a little bit of sense.

"That – riddle you called it? – It didn't really seem to be hinting at a Virtue, it sounded more like a warning," Ginny said. She glanced nervously at Romi. "Like, if you decide to do this challenge, something will happened – and well, you'll not be remembered."

"What about the sword and the scar?" Romi said quickly. "That doesn't fit with your theory."

"Unless they are the reason that you aren't remembered…" Ginny said softly. Romi looked between Neville and Ginny.

"I can't let you go alone, Neville," Romi said quietly.

"I'll go," Ginny offered.

Romi turned to look at her. "Um," she started.

"I'm not afraid," Ginny said. "I can do it."

"Yeah, we'll be fine," said Neville cheerfully. "And I'd like to go bed knowing I'll be able to see my best friend in the morning."

Romi watched both of them for a fairly long time.

"Okay," she said finally. "But I expect you to be prompt, and be careful," she emphasised.

"We will," Neville promised, "it can't be harder than the other ones right?" he asked cheerfully. Romi didn't reply, as she had no idea what it would be like.

"I guess we should go now," Ginny said. "There was only half an hour, right?"

"Right," Neville said turning to go towards the Entrance Hall. Ginny hurried after him, taking a glance back at Romi.

Romi stood in the hallway, watching them go, and wondering if Neville could handle things by himself. She stood by herself alone in the hallway for several seconds wondering what to do. Then she remembered that from Gryffindor Tower, you could see most of the grounds. Romi hurried up the rest of the way to the Tower and nearly made it there when she ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Romi, we were just looking for you," Ron said cheerfully.

"You were? Why?" Romi asked surprised.

"Actually we weren't looking for you," Hermione said glaring at Ron. "I had just suggested that we ask you something when we saw you."

"Who are you accusing this time?" Romi said with a sigh, putting her hands on her hips.

"No one," Harry said exasperated. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Well, with your track record it was a likely one," Romi said. She was feeling a bit jumpy; she really wanted to look out of that window to check on Neville and Ginny.

"We just wanted to ask you about the Slytherins," Hermione said slowly and calmly. "I know how much you care for them."

"Not all of them," Romi muttered, thinking of Pansy.

"We were just looking for your opinion on the whole situation," Hermione said.

"What have you dug up about it?" Romi asked.

"Well, this may have happened at least once before, you know," Harry answered. "But we think someone by the name of Tom Riddle helped stop it."

"Really, why do you think that?" Romi asked curiously.

"We found a diary from fifty years ago, with his name on it – and he received a Award for Special Services to the School."

"So you think the award is for catching the person who did it?" Romi said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I was wondering if you recognized the name."

"Even if I recognized the catcher's name, what does that have to do with the culprit this time?" Romi asked.

"You wanted to know what we knew," Harry replied.

"And that's it?"

"Is there anyone in Slytherin who would have this capability?" Hermione asked quickly. "And motive?"

"I know a lot of Slytherins who wouldn't mind having all-magic families in the school – but none that would go to this extent," Romi said. "I just can't see –" Romi stopped mid sentence as a blinding headache took over.

Her hands flung to her head, and her knees buckled under her.

"Romi!" Harry's startled voice came through. "Are you okay?"

Before she could answer she was swept away.

_She was standing in a wood clearing that was drenched with red dye. The light told her that it was later, perhaps an hour before sunset. The red dye covered most of the ground, pooling in around two funny coloured hills. Romi squinted at those hills, they were looking very odd; she couldn't help but focus on them, as though her brain wasn't processing what she was seeing. _

_Suddenly she realised that she wasn't the only person standing in the clearing. Across from her were a very handsome young boy, and a rather large snake. The boy was looking down at the two hills, a long, familiar looking-sword in his right hand, pointing into the ground. _

_Romi looked back to the two hills, and cocked her head, trying to understand what she was seeing. The smaller hill, closer to the young boy, and the one he was staring at, seemed to have flaming red colour at one end._

_Romi's breath caught in her throat; she knew what they were now:_

_Neville and Ginny lay there unmoving and covered with blood. _

_Romi looked up to the boy with the sword, he was grinning and then slowly looked up to her. _

_Suddenly it was as though everything was moving backwards at a very great speed. The boy vanished in a stream of smoke to some place beyond where Ginny lay. The snake reared up again striking Neville. Neville was on his feet, his wand out towards the snake that had jumped back to Ginny. Then she too was on feet, the snake was flying backwards into the tall grass. Neville and Ginny were walking backwards, both wands out looking forward, they travelled at a great speed back towards the front gates._

_There time stopped briefly, and then began to move forward at a normal pace._

_Romi watched a jumpy-looking Neville and a determined-looking Ginny walking slowly towards the meadow. _

"Romi!"

Harry's voice ripped through the vision. Romi blinked and she was staring at her brother's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She was standing in the hallway, where she had been when the headache struck her. Romi had to think for a moment, to process what had just happened. Then it suddenly hit her, and she just knew that what she'd seen hadn't happened – but it was about too.

"I'm fine!" she said quickly, jumping to her. "Perfect!" she said, "sorry I have to go!" she said and Romi took off down the corridor. Her feet pounded against the floor as she raced through the students. She nearly bowled over Gilderoy Lockhart at one point, and he yelled something at her, his hands on his hair, but Romi was already out of earshot.

Her heart raced, she could see Neville and Ginny walking in her mind's eye, the same path towards the snake in the grass.

Romi burst out the front door and ran full tilt towards the clearing. She couldn't see Neville or Ginny. Her panic gave her a boost and suddenly she was running straight into the clearing.

Neville and Ginny turned suddenly, surprised at her entrance. "The snake!" Romi shouted and whipped out her wand, pointing to the spot in the grass where she had seen it disappear. Neville and Ginny suddenly jumped back as Romi's wand made a sound like a fire cracker.

A large snake, at least the width of two of Romi's arms shot out of the grass at the same time. It was aimed for Ginny, but she squealed and reeled away, Romi's spell knocked the snake backwards and it hissed in fury. The grass was crushed under the weight of the snake.

Suddenly another snake shot out of the grass, hissing and spitting. Neville shot a burst of red sparks at it, and it recoiled.

"How did you know?!" Ginny demanded, as she scurried to Romi's side. Neville came up on her other side, the three of them back to back watching the grass.

"I saw it," Romi said quickly.

"Like, Saw it saw it?" Neville asked quickly.

"I saw what happened when you two didn't know that the snake was there," Romi said.

"What do we do?" Ginny asked, sounding out of breath.

"I dunno," Romi said staring at the grass, "keep with the sparks for now," she said "and then we'll-"

But she didn't get the rest of the sentence out, because something very large and solid struck her against the back and she went flying head first into the grass. She scrambled onto her back and looked around. Neville and Ginny were just opposite her, and in between them was a large rearing snake. Neville had his wand out, sending a fury of red sparks at it, but it didn't seem to phase it at all.

Romi didn't have much time to think, she felt she was moving as slow as molasses, as she struggled to get to her feet, she could see that there were four more snakes approaching.

Romi put her hand down in front of her; her fingers grazed something hard and metallic. She glanced down. The golden hilt of a sword was there – the very same one that Neville had pulled out of the bottom of the lake a year earlier. Romi looked at it, then looked to Neville and Ginny, and without thinking, grabbed the sword's hilt and pulled herself to her feet.

The snake in front of the two of them stretched out to strike and Romi, grasping the sword with two hands, her wand against the hilt, she took a great big swing at the snake.

The body writhed and fell away, the head bouncing in a different direction. Romi got a squirt of blood in the face, and she fell back spluttering. Suddenly there was the sound of hissing everywhere. Romi opened her eyes to see all of the other snakes rising.

Suddenly she had a sharp searing pain in her left palm, and she pulled it away from the sword, looking down at it briefly. The scar on her palm from last year was burning bright red. She felt a surge of power, like when she had stood beside the river in her mind all of those months ago in Dumbledore's office.

She looked to the snakes in front of her, and threw her wand forward, not even thinking a spell.

Power surged through the clearing in a great crashing wash, emanating from Romi, invisible, but impossible not to feel and the bodies of the snakes disappeared into ash, leaving them alone and out of danger.

Romi was silent just standing in the clearing breathing heavily. She looked down to Neville and Ginny, who stared up at her with very wide eyes.

"Wow," Ginny said finally. "Who knew you were that powerful?" she said.

"I sure didn't," Romi said, staring at her wand.

"I'm glad you're on our side," Neville said jokingly but a little uneasily. He got to his feet, and tried to wipe the blood off of his face.

"But Romi," Ginny said getting to her feet slowly. She took Romi's left hand and turned it upwards. "A sword and a scar…?"

"The riddle," Neville said with a sigh. "You ended up with it after all."

"It was worth it," Romi said, "I don't care much if people don't remember me – it was better than sitting by and watching the alternative."

Romi smiled at Neville and Ginny, "besides – I'm alive, aren't I?"

Ginny laughed slightly. "I guess it was Fate that brought you here."

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and lightening filled the air. Neville, Romi and Ginny all shielded there eyes for a moment, and then looked out. Just to their right was a small crackling lighting bolt. As they stared at it, it jumped around and hissed and popped, but it didn't disappear.

"The Sign?" Neville suggested. Romi walked over to it, and crouched down. She placed the sword in her left hand and then reaching out with her right, she picked it up.

"Ouch!" Romi said, dropping it quickly. "It's sharp."

"It's a lightening bolt," said a Chinese accent. Romi looked up to see a short grinning Chinese man. "You managed to get the sign," he said picking it up. He stood up and turned away.

"Wait!" Romi said quickly. "About the riddle – I ended up touching the sword."

"You caused your own fate by allowing your friend to take your place, you then needed to save her, and to do that you needed to touch the sword," the Chinese man said.

"Does that mean – I'll die?" Romi said quietly. The Chinese man stood with his back to her for a long moment, and then turned.

"Everyone dies eventually," he said. "You'll be no different. But that does not mean it'll have to be soon. It could be two years, it could be twenty, it could be a hundred and twenty, we may never know."

Romi stared at him and then looked down.

"As for the Sword of Truth," Captain said, "it is yours now. If you let it go, it will disappear, and you can call it up whenever you need it."

"Why?" Romi asked.

"It has always been yours," Captain replied. "When you pulled it out of the Lake last year, you just needed to wait for the bruised magic to heal on it."

"How did it get here?" Romi asked. "I thought the centaurs had it."

"You'll have to ask the centaurs that," Captain replied, and he was gone.

Romi looked to the sword in her hand, and then gingerly let it go. It disappeared into thin air. She stared at it for a moment, and then thinking clearly that she wanted it back, gripped her right hand into a fist. The sword appeared with a ringing sound.

"That's very cool," Neville said from behind her, "but if you don't mind I'd like to go straight to Gryffindor Tower before someone catches us outside after hours and drenched in snake blood."

"Good idea," Romi said letting go of the sword. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine," answered Ginny quietly. "I think I'm ready for bed though."

Romi looked to the sky. It appeared to be approximately an hour before sunset.

"Let's go," she said and the three of them ran towards the castle. Romi paused just before entering the doors and turned to look back at the clearing.

"Come on," Neville said holding the door for her. Romi turned and scooted inside.


	14. Chapter 14: Elena

– Chapter Fourteen –

_Elena_

"You seem distracted today, Romi," Dumbledore said softly as they sat in his office.

"What?" Romi said picking her head up off her arms. They had been sitting in Dumbledore's office for approximately fifteen minutes as Dumbledore explained the benefits meditation could have on a magically powerful mind.

"You seem distracted," Dumbledore repeated. "Is there something on your mind?"

Romi looked up to him, contemplating. She straightened in her seat and folded her hands in her lap. "Do you remember last year when you asked me if I had Dreams that came true?"

"Yes, very clearly," Dumbledore replied, "I seem to remember you not telling me a lot of things that night either."

"Well, I had one of those dreams – except I was awake… and it didn't happen, because I interfered," Romi said, trying to keep it extremely vague.

"What was supposed to happen?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Not good things," Romi answered.

"And what ended up happening?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Better things," Romi said, "but…"

"But what?" Dumbledore prompted when Romi didn't say anything.

"Someone told me the things were supposed to happen…and by trying to avoid them… I made them happen… does that make sense?"

Dumbledore nodded, "the concept of Fate. That even when we try very hard to avoid it, we bring it about."

"And if I hadn't tried to avoid it, it wouldn't have happened," Romi murmured.

Dumbledore was very quiet for a moment, and then he leaned forward in his chair, resting his folded hands against the desk.

"Romi," he said slowly, "I know that you do not like to tell me what happened last year at the Lake, or even what's going on this year, but may I give you a piece of advice?"

Romi nodded slowly.

"I find, that when dealing with the Future and with Fate, it is far better to simply let it happen," Dumbledore said. "Although you were lucky for that last time, you may not always be. When people actively try to change their future or past, bad things end up happening."

Romi stared at him for a bit longer and then nodded slightly.

"Okay," she answered.

"And if you ever decide that you have something that you want to talk about, my door is always open," Dumbledore said. Romi smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

Romi stumbled into the common room nearly two and a half hours later, exhausted. She plopped into a chair beside Neville and completely regretted it, as now she didn't even remotely want to get up again.

"Hard practice?" Neville asked as he sifted through his homework, eyebrows creased.

"I didn't do anything," Romi yawned, "I meditated."

"Isn't that supposed to energize people?" Neville asked.

"That's what I thought, but I guess there's something else that Dumbledore's doing or something," Romi said, closing her eyes.

"Well, you can't sleep here – why don't you go up to bed?" Neville said.

"Can't – can't move," Romi replied in the middle of a yawn.

"Well, I'm not dragging you up to bed," Neville replied, putting his textbook down, and looking over to Romi.

"I know," Romi said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I'll take myself to bed."

"And be very careful," interrupted a soft Russian accent. Romi and Neville jumped and looked around. There was a student sitting with them that hadn't been there before. One look at him though, and both instantly recognized Captain.

"Another riddle?" Neville said exhausted, "we've got enough homework as it is."

"This is no riddle," Captain replied, leaning forward on the table and gripping his hands. "I come vith a varning."

Romi frowned, "a warning?"

"Elena has had vord of vhat the two of you are doing," Captain replied. "You have to be very careful – she vill come looking for the Signs, or even for you."

Romi glanced worriedly to Neville, "But I saw…" Romi murmured, "the Spirit of the Lake… didn't it kill her?"

"It did," Captain replied, "but Elena is a person that cannot die."

"That's impossible," Neville insisted.

"Elena's death is a fixed point in time, but that is not for you to vorry about yet," Captain replied. "Vhat you should vorry about is that Elena may be coming to find the Signs."

"But you have them," Romi said.

"Yes, and I must hide them through space and time," Captain said, "I may be gone for a long time, I am unsure how long – however, I could not leave vithout varning you."

Romi and Neville glanced at each other and then nodded.

"Dark times are falling on Hogvarts," Captain whispered. "Other creatures roam the hallways, it is not only Elena that you should vatch out for."

Seconds later, he was gone. Romi had got so used to his disappearing in a blink that she hardly flinched. She did however feel a gnawing pit in her stomach and she glanced at Neville, "I suppose something's going to happen," she murmured.

"Well, aren't we still waiting for everyone to forget you?" Neville said softly. "As far as I know, I remember you."

"One danger at a time, I think," Romi replied. "Keep an eye out for Elena." Neville nodded.

* * *

Romi had to drag herself out of bed the next day, completely exhausted. Lavender and Parvati had already left, but Hermione was lingering, taking great care in dressing.

"What's up with you?" Romi asked groggily, as Hermione tied her tie three times.

"Oh, nothing," she said brightly, undoing her tie and doing it over again, her head slightly cocked as she looked in the mirror.

"You're tie's fine," Romi said looping her own around her neck, but not bothering to do it up. "Let's go before we are late for breakfast."

Romi grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the dorm. They hurried down the stairs and met up with Ron at the bottom.

"Neville's already left," Ron said, as they joined them, "in case you were wondering."

Romi nodded in the middle of a yawn and then pointed to the Portrait Hole. The three of them left, and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was acting very cheerful all the way down, and Ron was looking very grumpy.

Romi walked into the Great Hall, and stopped, extremely confused. She seriously considered that perhaps she was still sleeping; as what was before her couldn't possibly be actually happening.

"What the bloody hell is all this?" said Ron incredulously beside her. She glanced at him, and poked him in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"Wanted to check if you were real," Romi answered, looking back to the Great Hall. "But that means this is real also."

The entire hall was pink. Large, tacky pink flowers were stuck to the walls, the tables, chairs and floor were all tinted various shades of pink, and there was heart shaped confetti falling from the enchanted ceiling.

"What happened?" Romi said.

"Isn't it obvious!" Hermione said squealing. "It's Valentine's Day."

"So?" Ron asked grumpily.

"It's nice to have a little festive cheer with everything that's been happening lately," Hermione said frowning at Ron. She grabbed Romi's hand and dragged her down to the Gryffindor Table, with Ron following moodily behind them. "And you could at least look nice and tie your tie," Hermione added with a glance back at Romi. Romi looked down and then shrugged.

They found a seat beside Neville who was methodically picking confetti out of his cereal.

"Hullo, Neville," Ron said slumping beside him. "I can't believe all of this nonsense – especially how all the girls love it."

"I'm not a girl now?" Romi grumbled, sitting beside them. Though what Ron said seemed to be true. Every girl within Romi's sight was beaming like they'd had a second Christmas; although, very few boys seemed to be enjoying themselves.

A few minutes later, an aghast looking Harry joined them. "What happened?"

"Valentine's day, apparently," Romi replied. Hermione seemed very giggly beside her. Ron grunted and pointed up to the Head Table, and Romi saw that Lockhart was up there, swathed in robes the same colour pink as the flowers on the wall. He was grinning like an idiot. Romi's glance fell on Severus sitting three seats down; he caught her eye and raised his eyebrows. Romi had to look away before she started to laugh out loud.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Lockhart shouted, "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far send me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all – and it doesn't end here!"

"Shoot me, before he kills me, please," Romi said, her head on the table, Hermione just shushed her.

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the Entrance Hall marched a dozen surly looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly card carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart, "they will be roaming around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

"Why on earth would you want someone to be infatuated with you through magic?" Romi asked with a yawn as Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands, and Severus was looking as thought the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison. "Shouldn't a person want someone to fall in love with them the natural way?" Romi went on, "it's just a huge lie if they don't."

But no one at the table was listening to her, all were watching to see if Lockhart would say anything else, but it seemed that he was finished for he had sat down again and seemed to be paying more attention than was simply polite to Professor Sinstra.

"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six?" Ron asked as they left the Great Hall after their breakfast for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her timetable and did not answer.

Romi caught Neville's eye and tried not to laugh.

All day long the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver Valentines, much to the annoyance of the teachers. Every time one of the dwarfs barged in, the boys looked extremely uncomfortable and all of the girls seemed to squeal and giggle all at the same time.

Romi had excused herself to go to the bathroom halfway through her Transfiguration class and she was exceptionally relieved that she did. On her way back to the classroom a cupid dwarf stopped in front of her.

"A Valentine for you," he said holding out a card. Romi glanced around the corridor; there was no one there.

"Are you sure that you got the right person?" Romi asked.

"Romi Black?" he said gruffly.

"Yes," Romi answered slowly. The dwarf grunted and shoved the card into her hand, turned and began to waddle off. Romi stood there for a moment, staring at the red envelope. Who on earth would want to send her a valentine?

"Wait!" Romi called to the dwarf. He turned slightly. "Who is it from?"

"Mustn't say," the dwarf replied. "That's not the point of a secret valentine."

Romi stared at him and he disappeared. Romi flipped the envelope over and looked at the handwriting, it looked familiar, but it wasn't Harry, Ron or Neville's that she could recognize. It definitely wasn't Severus' either. She ripped the envelope open, and slid out the card. It was pale blue card with a single white and red rose on the front. She opened it inside and there was nothing more than a small poem.

_Romi's eyes are painted green._

_They're the prettiest eyes that you've ever seen._

_I'm not quite sure; I think I might love her._

Romi stared at it for a moment, and then closed it quickly as though someone would look over her shoulder and see it. A second later, she opened it again. Aside from the poem there was only a set of two 'xx's at the bottom; nothing else to let her know who wrote it.

Suddenly she realised that she had been standing for too long in the hallway, and tucking the card away, she hurried back to class. She didn't even realise she was smiling until Hermione asked her why. Romi denied it and then carefully watched all three boys she knew write out their notes. None of them matched the writing in the card, and she sat back thinking. Of course, it could have been written differently so that she wouldn't figure out who sent it, but there was just something so familiar about it.

They left Transfiguration on their way to Charms half an hour later. Romi walked beside Harry on their way, as Hermione and Ron argued slightly behind them. It was just outside the Charms corridor that they had a rather unpleasant encounter with a dwarf.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry. Harry, who it seemed did not want to receive a Valentine in front of a long queue of first years, tried to escape. The dwarf however cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins and reached him before he had gone two paces.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way; Romi watched her brother's face go bright red and Romi tried not to laugh.

"Not here," Romi heard Harry hiss through his teeth at the dwarf.

"Stay still!" the dwarf commanded as Harry attempted to escape again, and grabbed on to Harry's bag pulling him back.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled.

With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two and his books, wand, parchment and quill spilled out on to the floor and his inkbottle smashed over the lot. As Harry scrambled around, it caused a kind of block up in the corridor.

"What's going on here?" came the cold and drawling familiar voice of Draco, he made eye contact with Romi and grinned at her. Romi did not return the grin. Harry continued to stuff everything feverishly into his broken bag, presumably to get away from Draco before he could hear his musical Valentine.

"What's all this commotion?" came another familiar voice as Percy Weasley pushed his way through the crowd. Completely losing his head, his wand and a few textbooks still in Romi's hands, Harry tried to make another break for it. But the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor.

"Right," said the dwarf sitting on Harry's ankles, "here is your singing Valentine:

'_His eyes are green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard_

_I wish he were mine; he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.'_

Harry tried valiantly to laugh along with everyone else in the corridor, but his face was bright red. Percy was attempting to disperse the crowd, some whom were dying of hilarity.

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," he said shooing some of the younger students away. "And you Malfoy."

Draco scooped up something before he left, and showing it too Crabbe and Goyle, his face suddenly lit up with glee. Romi frowned, trying to figure out what it was in his hands.

"Give that back," Harry said quietly.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" said Draco. It appeared that he held a black diary in his hands. A hush fell over the crowd. Ginny, who was in the line of first years, was staring white faced between Harry and the diary and then glanced to Romi who was watching her closely. Ginny blushed and looked away and Romi struggled with how strange she thought that was and yet she couldn't place it.

"Hand it over Malfoy," Percy said sternly.

"When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry.

Percy began very stiffly; "as a school Prefect-" But Harry had lost his temper, snatching his wand back from Romi, who jumped surprised, Harry shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

The spell reeled right past Romi, causing her to stumble back to where Ron was standing. Just as Severus had disarmed Lockhart, the diary went flying out of Draco's hands and onto the pile of Harry's textbooks, in Romi's arms. She scooped it up quickly off the top, holding it tight.

"Harry!" said Percy loudly, "no magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know."

He may have known, but it certainly did not look like Harry cared. Draco was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he spat at her; "I don't think Potter liked your Valentine much!"

Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class. Romi opened her mouth to say something, however Ron, snarling, pulled out his wand. Harry and Hermione seized his robes and dragged him away, thinking exactly the same thing. Ron did not need to spend another afternoon burping up slugs.

Romi looked back to Draco before following Harry. He was looking at her with a peculiar expression that Romi couldn't place.

"Why do you try so hard to make a scene?" she asked quietly. Draco didn't reply, looking away from her and Romi turned away from him, following after Harry.

* * *

Neville had left her almost an hour earlier, insisting that he couldn't possibly understand Transfiguration anymore without sleeping. So Romi was struggling through the work beside Hermione and Ron, until rather late at night. Romi put down her book and stretched backwards on her chair.

"I vote that we have a motion – no more than one piece of Homework assigned per day," Romi said.

"I second that motion," Ron muttered. Hermione didn't answer; she just opened another reference book. Romi made eye contact with Ron and rolled her eyes.

"Where's Harry," Romi asked after a moment. She hadn't even realised that her brother was no longer sitting with them.

"He went upstairs like four or five hours ago," Ron replied.

"Oh," Romi answered, "oh to be him – Harry!"

Harry had just come bounding down the stairs with the same black diary in his hand.

"I've figured it out," he said sliding into the chair next to Romi, looking pale and shaken.

"Figured what out?" Romi said. Harry put the diary on the table.

"This is Riddle's diary," Harry replied, "it's magical – when you write in it he writes back."

"That's a bit creepy," Romi said, reaching out to pick it up. She flipped through the pages but there was nothing in it aside from the dates.

"Beyond the point," Harry said, nervously. "He was here 50 years ago, the first time the Chamber was opened – and he caught the culprit."

"Well who was it!" Hermione said early. Harry swallowed and looked worried.

"Hagrid," he answered. "Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

They had always known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures. During their first year at Hogwarts he had tried to raise a dragon in his little wooden house.

So while Harry was telling Ron, Romi and Hermione about how Riddle's diary took him to see Riddle's capture of Hagrid fifty years ago, and the monster with multiple legs, they could not completely deny the idea that Hagrid was guilty. They could see Hagrid as a child hearing that there was a monster hidden somewhere in the castle, Romi was sure he would have gone to any lengths for a glimpse of it.

He had probably thought it was a shame that the monster had been cooped up so long, and thought it deserved the chance to stretch its many legs. Romi could just imagine a thirteen-year-old Hagrid trying to fit a leash and collar on the creature. But the four agreed almost immediately that Hagrid would never have meant to kill anyone.

Again and again Ron and Hermione pestered Harry to recount what he had seen, and it was driving Romi crazy as well as Harry.

"Riddle might have got the wrong person," Hermione said starting off the conversations that followed, that always seemed to run around in circles. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking…"

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully.

"I'm betting quite a few," Romi muttered.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Harry miserably, "and the attacks must have stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

Ron tried a different approach.

"Riddle does sound like Percy – who asked him to grass on Hagrid, anyways?"

"But the monster had killed someone, Ron," said Romi with a sigh.

"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," said Harry, "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here…"

Ron bit his lip, and then said tentatively, "you met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you Harry?"

"He was buying flesh-eating slug repellent," Harry said quickly.

"Hagrid just doesn't seem the type to me," Romi said, curled up in the armchair, Zhi in her lap.

"He loves monsters, Romi," Ron said exasperated.

"Yeah, maybe he could have the first time, but he is not so cruel as to do it again," Romi said. "Trust me, I know cruel; I've lived with the Malfoys."

The four fell silent all looking at each other, after a long pause, Hermione voiced the thorniest question they were thinking.

"Do you think we should ask Hagrid about it all?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. "Hello, Hagrid, tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately."

In the end they decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack.

As more and more days went by with no more attacks, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to Hagrid about why he had been expelled. It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and virtually everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good.

In March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in Greenhouse Three, much to the delight of Professor Sprout.

"The moment they start to move into each other's pots, we'll know they are fully mature," she told Romi and Neville in Herbology one day, "then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."

* * *

The second years soon had something else to occupy their minds instead of monsters unknown or secret signs over the Easter Holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for their third year, a matter that Hermione, at least, took very seriously.

"It could affect out whole future," she told Harry and Ron, as they pored over the lists of new subjects, marking them with ticks, next to Romi and Neville.

"I just want to give up Potions," said Harry darkly.

"You can't," Ron said looking through them, "we keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"But that's very important!" Hermione said shocked.

"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," said Ron, "I haven't learned anything from him."

"I've learned not to set pixies free," Romi put in brightly.

"You're right. Good advice," Ron said with a smile.

Over the next couple of days, Neville was sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Worried and confused he sat reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out. Everybody kept reading his letters and agreeing with one or the other whenever he asked.

Though he seemed very pleased and happy when he asked Romi what to do and she replied that he should ignore the letters and pick something that he might be interested in.

Dean Thomas, who, like Harry, had grown up with Muggles, ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the list, then picking the subjects it landed on.

"How is that possible?" Ron asked as he looked at Hermione's list when she had compiled what she wanted, "you've signed up for way too many. Hermione you're not going to have any time."

"I've fixed it with Dumbledore," Hermione replied briskly.

Romi stared at her own subjects list. She had chosen Divination, as per her promise to Dumbledore, and Care of Magical Creatures. But with one final option open, she didn't know what to decide. None of the other courses made her even remotely interested, in fact the more that she thought about it; the more she wanted to study with Madam Pomfrey.

The thought formed as though it had always been there, and it made so much sense, of course. She had to talk to Dumbledore first, but there was something that was pressing, urging her to learn medicine; like she would need it sooner than later. So, she left the last option open.

Seconds later, Harry appeared. He looked very worried.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Someone just went through all of my stuff," Harry said darkly. "Riddle's diary is missing."

"But…" Hermione started.

"The only person that can get in is a Gryffindor," finished Neville. Everyone looked to him, sitting beside Romi. "Right?" he questioned, looking to Romi.

"Right," Harry answered.

* * *

They woke the next day to brilliant sunshine and light, refreshing breeze. Romi sat at the Gryffindor Table with Ron, Hermione, Neville and the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions," said Wood enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates, and a few others' as well as he was too excited about the upcoming match. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast," he said switching Harry's plate with Romi's as hers was fuller. Romi opened her mouth to argue, then just sighed and ate off the plate in front of her.

Harry was staring off down the table and Romi knew what he was thinking about; was the new owner of Riddle's diary sitting right in front of them. Hermione had been urging him to report it, but Harry had been reluctant to do so. If he did, then he would have to tell about the diary and how many people knew about Hagrid's expulsion. Romi could see why he did not want to bring all that up.

As the five of them left the Great Hall to collect his Quidditch things, another very serious concern was added to their growing list of worries. They had just set foot on the marble staircase when Harry froze.

"What?" Romi asked bewildered.

"The voice again!" he said looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again."

"What voice?" Romi inquired.

"Harry's been hearing voices in the walls," Hermione squeaked.

"And no one else has?" Romi asked incredibly. "That's not good."

"Didn't you hear it?" Harry questioned looking back at the four of them.

Ron shook his head, wide-eyed, Neville looked bewildered and Romi shrugged; Hermione however clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Harry, I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library! Romi come with me!" and she sprinted away without waiting for an answer.

"Glad to know someone knows what's going on," Romi muttered; Harry was still looking around for the disembodied voice.

"I want to know what she understands," he mumbled distracted.

"A lot more than I do," Ron said shaking his head.

"But why's she got to go to the library?" Harry asked.

"Because it's what Hermione does," replied Ron with a shrug, "when in doubt, go to the library."

The Great Hall started to empty behind them.

"You'd better get to the Quidditch pitch," Neville said. "It's nearly eleven, the match…"

"Right," Harry said and raced off towards Gryffindor tower.

"Shall we?" Ron asked, pointing to the door.

"I'd better go with Hermione, she did call me," Romi said, "I'll meet up with you later."

"Suit yourself," Ron said and he and Neville headed towards the door to outside.

Romi looked around and then headed off to the library, she did not run, in case Hermione was no longer in the library but on her way back. She glanced down corridors as she passed them and skidded to a stop when she saw that Hermione and a tall curly haired girl was standing at the far end of the corridor.

Romi started walking towards them, Hermione was talking avidly to the girl.

"Hermione, come on we're going to be late," said Romi, when she managed to get close to them. Hermione looked to her, Romi saw that she had a small round mirror in her hand.

"Romi! If you hear anything suspicious close your eyes!" Hermione said, breathlessly and turning her head to look in the mirror she was holding around the corners she said, "the creature in the Chamber is a-" she fell silent.

"Is a what?" Romi asked coming up to Hermione. "Is a what?" Romi repeated and touched her on the arm. Romi pulled back her hand quickly. Hermione's arm was cold, and she was staring glassy eyed into the mirror.

Then Romi heard it, a low hissing and the sound of a large moving body. She looked to the curly haired girl; she too was staring into the mirror.

Romi first instinct was to look inside the mirror, to see what it was that standing on the other side of the wall. But Hermione's last words rang through her head, 'if you hear anything suspicious close your eyes'.

She shut them tight and stood very close to the wall, listening hard. The sound was coming closer. A great breathing noise, a hiss, and the movement of a great large body. It was just like her dream; only she knew that she would not wake up from this one. She crouched to the floor, back against the wall and waited. The sound of the moving body seemed to halt and she listened hard to see if it had gone away. Then a gush of hot breath washed over her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she squatted paralysed with fear wondering what the creature was going to do. She tried to keep as still as she possibly could, holding her breath.

There was another wave of breath and Romi keep her eyes squeezed tight fighting the urge to open them, waiting desperately for the thing, whatever it was, to go away.

There was silence still, and then slowly, agonizingly slowly, the large body moved away and the hissing noise disappeared down the corridor. Romi did not move, she stayed where she was and kept her eyes tightly shut, trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing here?" Percy's annoying voice cut through the silence. Romi's eyes flew open and she jumped up.

"Percy!" Romi almost squeaked with joy. She took a step towards him then paused and went into the corridor that Hermione had been looking into.

There was nothing there except a damp floor.

"Romi, what the – oh no," Percy catching sight of Hermione and the curly haired girl. "Romi!"

"I think Hermione knew what it was," Romi said coming back, white as a sheet, "she almost said when…"

"You were here!" Percy asked shocked, "how on earth are you not… not…?" he looked defeated towards Hermione and the curly haired girl, his eyes lingering on the latter.

"I shut my eyes," Romi replied. She looked down to the damp floor and bent down to touch it. She needed to be less vertical anyways.

"You shut your…"

Percy it seemed had lost all composure while he touched the curly haired girl's arm.

"Yeah," Romi replied distractedly feeling the floor with her fingers, it was kind of slimy. "Hermione told me if I heard anything suspicious to close my eyes. Suffice it to say, I took her advice."

Romi stood up, but Percy, who was swiftly walking down the hall, apparently had not heard her reply. She put her hand to the wall, feeling rather light headed.

Percy must have been an incredible speed walker, in less than a minute; he was back with Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Dumbledore.

"Oh my goodness," Professor McGonagall whispered putting her hand to her heart. Professors Sprout and Dumbledore went up immediately to Hermione and the curly haired girl. Severus walked straight up to Romi and put an arm around her.

"We need to get them to the Hospital wing," Dumbledore said, "Minerva, would you get some of the other teachers and then cancel the match. It's not safe for the students anymore."

Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod and scurried off.

"Romi, I need you tell me what happen?" Dumbledore said looking at her carefully.

Romi leaned into her Godfather and then related everything to Dumbledore, including what Hermione told her, and how she found that the floor was slimy.

"Well," Dumbledore said when Romi had finished her story, more teachers had appeared by then, and were getting ready to take Hermione and the curly haired girl to the hospital wing. "You owe Miss Granger."

Romi nodded looking to Hermione now lying stiff on a stretcher.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "would you bring Romi to see Madam Pomfrey?"

Severus nodded and led her away.

"You did well," he said staring off into the distance.

Romi looked up to him, "what's the matter?" she asked.

"I asked you last year not to put yourself into so much danger," Severus said softly.

Romi leaned her head in, and sighed, "I did try. It doesn't seem to work all that well."

They reached the hospital wing and found Madam Pomfrey making ready two beds.

"Oh, Miss Black," Madam Pomfrey said looking up, "come on, I have something for you as well."

Romi smiled thanks at Severus and went to sit on an empty bed beside Justin's immobile figure. A second later and four teachers carrying Hermione and the curly haired girl came in. Madam Pomfrey set them up and then returned with what smelled and looked like regular tea for Romi.

"Is this tea?" Romi could not help asking.

"Sometimes it's the best thing," Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.

There was movement at the hospital wing door and Romi looked up to see Ron and Harry staring dumbstruck at Hermione.

"They were found near the library," Professor McGonagall said to Harry and Ron. Harry eyes slipped to where Romi was sitting with her steaming tea. "I don't suppose that either of you can explain this?" she asked holding up the mirror that Hermione had in her hand.

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Poppy, can Miss Black come with us now?" Professor McGonagall asked looking to her, "I need to speak to the Gryffindors and it would be best if she was there."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "take that with you," she said to Romi who hopped off the bed and walked away with the tea in her hands, standing between Ron and Harry, staring down into her brown tea the entire journey.

* * *

"All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. A teacher will escort you to each lesson. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

Professor McGonagall rolled up the sheet of parchment and glanced at the wide-eyed students around her. Romi sat beside Neville, staring blankly at the wall across from her. She could remember the sound of the creature, and the feel of its breath. If only Hermione had told her what it was…

"I think I should warn you," Professor McGonagall said quietly, "that unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, the school is likely to be closed."

She gave them a long and meaningful look and then climbed awkwardly out of the Portrait Hole. Neville put a hand on Romi's shoulder and whispered;

"Did you see it? Do you know what it looked like?" he asked.

"No," Romi replied. "I closed my eyes – Hermione told me too. And she's usually right in these situations."

"Well, I guess that's good. Otherwise you might have been in the Hospital Wing with Hermione," Neville said with a sigh. "Perhaps you should just go to bed?"

"Yeah, I think so," Romi replied quietly. She got up, and ignoring the stares of people around her, climbed the stairs to her dormitory.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it with a sigh.

"I hear you've had a stressful day."

Romi looked up to the voice and felt everything inside her go cold as ice. Her nails gripped into the door behind her, as though it would keep her standing.

Elena leaned against the windowsill. She was as tall and beautiful as she had been nine months earlier, her long dark hair falling to her waist, with pale skin and deep eyes. She smiled at Romi. On the outside it seemed a nice smile, but it sent chills through Romi's body.

"What are you doing here," Romi whispered. "How did you get back in here?"

"It doesn't matter – really," Elena replied, straightening up. "The only thing that matters right now is that I know what you're up to."

Romi swallowed and looked around the room for a way out of this situation. The door was behind her, but she couldn't lead Elena down to the people in the common room.

"I have come for the Signs," Elena said taking a small step forward, "it would be in your best interest to give them to me."

"I can't," Romi replied. "I don't have them."

"I know that you have been creating them. I also know that you do not have the ability to hide them in time and space – therefore you must have them."

"Your logic is flawed," Romi replied. "I gave them to someone else."

"Who?"

"I dunno, really."

Elena's smile dropped off her face. "Don't play coy with me, child. It will not end well for you."

"Well, honestly, I don't know…" Romi said watching Elena carefully as the older woman took a step towards her. "I don't know his name – he could really be anyone…"

"Don't lie to me," Elena said coming closer.

"I'm not!" Romi said forcefully. "I don't know his real name – but it doesn't matter, because he's hiding the Signs."

"My sources tell me that you have at least one sign on you, so if you've been creating the rest, then they are here also," Elena growled. "Give them to me!"

She jumped forward to Romi, a long knife appearing in her hands. Romi rolled quickly away, stumbling over her feet. The knife stuck to the door where Romi had just been. Elena pried it away and took another swing at Romi. The blade sliced through her robes on her upper left arm, knocking Romi to the ground.

"At least if you won't tell me, I will stop you from taking any more," she said raising the knife above her head.

Romi quickly shifted her weight, threw her right hand up and prayed that this would work.

The Sword of Truth appeared at her fingertips, halting Elena's blade with a resounding clash. Elena jumped backwards, her eyes fixed on the sword in Romi's hands.

"Where did you get that?" she hissed.

"Why does matter?" Romi asked, shakily, pulling herself to her feet. Her left arm was stinging painfully.

Elena didn't answer; she just stared at the sword. There was the sound of movement outside the dormitory door, and both of them jumped, looking at it. Romi looked back to Elena quickly, but she was gone. The room was completely empty. Frowning, Romi released the sword in her hand and it disappeared. The dormitory door opened and Lavender and Parvati walked in. Romi quickly dove into her bed, trying to hide the cut on her arm.

"Are you alright, Romi?" Lavender asked.

"Yah, I'm fine," Romi said, curling under the covers. Neither of the two girls said anything to her as they went to their beds. Romi examined the cut on her left arm. It didn't seem too deep, but it was stinging painfully, and Romi thought perhaps she should go to Madam Pomfrey.

After a moment, Romi wriggled out of her bed, and quickly left the dormitory. She could feel that Parvati and Lavender were watching her leave. Romi adjusted her robe to hide the cut and then hurried down the stairs. The Common Room was still full of people. Romi had never seen it so full before, and then she remember what Professor McGonagall had told them all.

She hovered, wondering what she should do when suddenly Neville appeared beside her.

"I thought you were going to bed," he whispered.

"So did I," Romi said, turning to secretly show him the cut. "Elena had other plans."

"What?" Neville squeaked, and looked around the Common Room quickly. "She's here?"

"Not anymore," Romi answered. "But I need to get Madam Pomfrey to look at this."

"How do you plan on getting there? We're not allowed out of the Common Room," Neville replied.

"I'm going to walk out and find the first person I see, and tell them I broke my mirror," Romi replied and she headed for the door.


	15. 15: Courage Courage to Face Your Fears

– Chapter Fifteen –

_Courage; Courage to Face Your Fears_

Romi was led to the Hospital Wing by a very disgruntled looking Fat Friar with a prefect that Romi didn't know, after they had tried very insistently to get her to go back into the tower. Once she had managed to convince them that she was injured they accompanied her down the stairs.

The school felt very cold and it was full of people; prefects, teachers and ghosts were all on patrol in pairs through the hallways. Romi and her entourage were stopped twice, but finally managed to get to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door a slit to see who it was and only after Romi showed the cut in her arm did Madam Pomfrey allow only Romi in. The Hospital Wing was dark and there were curtains surrounding all of the occupied beds.

"Sit there, Miss Black," Madam Pomfrey said, pointing at the bed farthest from the Petrified victims. Romi did as she was told as Madam Pomfrey went into her office. She appeared a minute later carrying a container of salve in her hands. "Robe off please; let me take a look at that."

Romi did as she was told and held out her left arm for Madam Pomfrey.

"Goodness, how did you manage that?" she asked while examining it.

"I broke a mirror," Romi lied.

"Odd place to be cut from a mirror," Madam Pomfrey said, raising her eyebrows.

"That's kinda how I broke it," said Romi, "I fell into it."

"I see," Madam Pomfrey answered, "well, you'll be fine. Unless, of course, you're overly superstitious?"

"Not particularly," replied Romi as Madam Pomfrey spread the ointment on Romi's wound. Romi sat in silence for a moment and then spoke. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my dear," Madam Pomfrey replied, studying the cut.

"The third years have to pick their courses by the end of the week," Romi said slowly, "and I'm not sure which ones to pick."

Madam Pomfrey looked up slightly confused. "That's not usually a questions that students ask me, perhaps you should talk with Professor McGonagall?"

"It's just that I've decided what I want to be when I'm older," Romi replied quickly. "I want to be a Healer… like you."

Romi could see that Madam Pomfrey was trying very hard not to grin, but there was a smile pulling at her lips.

"And," Romi continued, "I thought you might have some suggestion as what courses might be useful."

"Well, to become a Healer, the basic courses are the most important," Madam Pomfrey answered, wrapping the wound on Romi's arm in clean white bandages. "You have to keep your grades very high in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Defense against the Dark Arts. I would suggest Care of Magical Creatures also, some of the general practises for healing sick or injured can transfer between races."

"Yes, I did pick that one – but I still have one course to pick. The other was Divination," Romi replied.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a little funny look, "That will not help very much when it comes to Healing."

"No… my mother made me promise," Romi lied quickly. "But what about the last one? What would help the most?"

"Honestly, an anatomy course would," Madam Pomfrey answered. "When I started I had studied an anatomy book given to me by my father, but the others in my year had difficulty. You can't heal the body unless you know it."

"They don't offer that do they?" Romi replied with a sigh.

"No, they do not," Madam Pomfrey said. "However," she said slowly. "Professor Dumbledore is very indulgent when a student wishes to excel in their chosen field…"

"What do you mean?"

"If you are truly decided to continue down this path, I am certain that Dumbledore would allow you to study anatomy as your final course," Madam Pomfrey said.

"But who would teach me?" Romi asked.

"I would, of course," Madam Pomfrey replied huffily. "You can't learn anatomy from an amateur."

Romi grinned, "Really?"

"Of course, and as you proceed, I would teach you the basics of Healing," Madam Pomfrey said. "Though it may get tougher as you go along; if you serious, during your sixth and seventh years half of your classes could be here, gaining your Apprentice Healership." Even Madam Pomfrey seemed to be getting excited at the thought of it.

Romi was quiet for a moment. "That would be amazing," she said quietly.

"Then I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about it, so leave that final course open," Madam Pomfrey said. "Alright then, you're all finished. Be careful of mirrors, and hurry back to the Common Room."

"I will," Romi replied. Romi left the Hospital Wing, and was escorted up to Gryffindor Tower by The Fat Friar and the Prefect again. They reached the Entrance Hall and Romi saw that there were two people already in it. She dismissed them as just being two other patrollers, until she realised who they were. Severus was standing there talking to her Uncle Lucius. The two looked up as Romi walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Romi," Uncle Lucius said looking surprised and then glancing at her two guardians. "What are you doing out of the Common Room?"

"Broke a mirror," Romi muttered, indicating to her arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I have business with Dumbledore," Uncle Lucius said loftily, and then glanced at Severus.

"He is at Hagrid's," Severus replied tensely, "with the Minster."

"Ah good, thank you," Uncle Lucius said and he turned on his heel, heading out of the Entrance Hall. Severus turned to them.

"You may go," he said to the Fat Friar and prefect, "I'll take Romi back up to Gryffindor Tower."

The prefect nodded and the two of them left. Severus stood still for a moment, watching them disappear.

"Why is Uncle Lucius here?" Romi asked looking up to her Godfather.

"He is a school governor," Severus replied, indicating that Romi should start walking.

"That doesn't explain why he is here," Romi said starting to walk up the marble staircase.

"He has business with Dumbledore," Severus answered. "He did tell you that himself."

"It has to do with Hermione, doesn't it?" Romi asked quietly. "And the Chamber of Secrets."

Severus stopped in the hall and turned, placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

"I know that you are adventurous, Romi," he said, "and I know that you want to help your friend, but please, don't go running after this by yourself – if you know something you should get a teacher, understand?"

Romi nodded, "I really don't know much about the Chamber," Romi said quietly. "I would bet you anything though that Harry does."

"Be that as it may," Severus said, "Promise me you won't get involved."

"I promise I won't get involved with the Chamber of Secrets," Romi replied.

"Good," Severus answered, and he let go of her shoulders. "Now let's get you back up to bed."

* * *

Romi came down the next morning to a fury of panic in the Common Room. Her arm still stung badly and had kept her up in the night. She had finally managed to sleep very early in the morning, and ended up coming down later than anyone else. The common room was buzzing and it did not sound remotely happy, everyone was looking pale and scared.

Romi could not see Neville in the common room, but she did see Harry and Ron just heading out of the portrait hole. She ran after them, and caught them outside.

"Hey, what's up?" Romi said, reaching them, "everyone in there looks terrible."

Harry and Ron exchanged dark glances.

"Your fantastic Uncle Lucius Malfoy got Dumbledore suspended," Ron said shortly. Romi stared at him with wide eyes.

"What! Why?" Romi said quickly, "and how did you know?"

"We – uh – made a secret trip to Hagrid's last night," said Harry quietly. "And Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge appeared – Fudge took Hagrid away because of the attacks. And then Mr Malfoy appeared, and said that the school governors had suspended Dumbledore."

"Wow, and all that happened while I was trying to sleep," Romi said incredulously. "Why didn't you get me before you left?"

"You went to bed," Harry said with a shrug. "We figured you needed sleep."

"Yah, well, I didn't get any," Romi replied with a huff. They arrived at the Great Hall and filed in for breakfast. Everyone seemed very subdued in there also and Dumbledore's seat at the Head Table stood empty. They found Neville sitting at the table already and joined him.

He glanced at them quickly and then went back to his bacon, the four of them stayed silent through the entire meal. Then, as they were instructed, they waited for Professor Flitwick to accompany them to Transfiguration.

Most of their fellow students seemed happy that they were being shepherded from class to class by the teachers but Romi found it very annoying. She had the sensation that she was being watched constantly and it unnerved her.

Draco however seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion, no matter how many times Romi told him off for it. Romi did not realize why he was so pleased until the Potions lesson a fortnight after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left. When sitting right behind him, Romi overheard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he was saying not really troubling to keep his voice down, "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst Headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent Headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in…"

Angry, Romi poked him in the back, and he squirmed, but he could only shoot a glare at her before Severus swept past them.

"Sir," said Draco, loudly, "sir, why don't you apply for the Headmaster's job."

"Now, now Malfoy," said Severus though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile, "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right," said Draco smirking, "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job. I'll tell Father you're the best teacher, sir…"

Severus smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron.

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on, "bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger…"

The bell rang at that moment, and Romi jumped out of her chair, only for Neville to grab her arm.

"Let it go," he said quietly. "You know he doesn't mean it."

"Then why does he say it," Romi spat. "He never used to say things like that."

Neville pulled his bag out from under the chair and passed Romi hers. "Maybe he's just surrounded by a bad influence," Neville said. "I mean, he definitely doesn't have you around every day."

"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Severus, over the class's heads, and off they went.

The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Hermione. Romi and Neville stayed quietly to themselves. At the end of the lesson Severus escorted the class to their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.

Neville and Romi took their spots at the back of the class with Harry and Ron. They seemed to be whispering about something very intensely.

Lockhart literally bounded into the room and the class just stared at him. Romi started laughing, and Neville had to whack her to shut her up. While every other teacher in the school was looking grimmer than usual, Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant.

"Come now," he cried, beaming around him, "why all these long faces?"

People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered, and Romi finally managed to be silent.

"Don't you people realise," said Lockhart, speaking slowly, as though they were all a little bit dim, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away."

"Says who?" Dean Thomas asked loudly.

"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid away if he hadn't been one hundred per cent sure that he was guilty," said Lockhart said in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two.

"Oh yes he would," Ron said louder than Dean.

"I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr Weasley," said Lockhart in a self-satisfied tone. Romi rolled her eyes as Lockhart continued with his ill-planned lesson.

* * *

Days passed and there were no more signs of the creature roaming the castle. But there was no lapse in security either. They were still shuttled to every class by teachers, and they were overcrowded in the common room at night.

At the end of May however, they received some unexpected news. Professor McGonagall had told them in their first class that exams would start the first of June.

"Exams?" howled Seamus Finnigan, "we're still getting exams?"

There was a loud bang beside Romi as Neville's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk. Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned frowning to Seamus.

"The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education," she said sternly, "the exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all revising hard."

There was a great deal of muttering and mumbling around the room, all the students thinking the same thing; how could they be taking exams at a time like this? This grumbling made Professor McGonagall scowl even more darkly.

"Professor Dumbledore's instruction were to keep the school running as normally as possible," she said, "and that I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year."

Romi looked down to the pair of white slippers in front of her. It had taken her nearly eight tries to make the rabbits turn into slippers; she wished she was better. One of Neville's rabbits hopped into her lap, and she decided that it could have been worse.

* * *

Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.

"I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted with noise.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.

"You've caught the heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly.

When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering, Romi was not surprised that very few at the Slytherin table was joining in. Ron however was looking happier than he'd looked in days.

"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then!" he said to Harry, "Hermione'll probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go mad when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't revised. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over."

"Why would you talk to Myrtle?" Romi asked bewildered. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but just then, Ginny Weasley came over and sat down next to Romi, she looked highly tense and nervous, her hands were twisting in her lap.

"What's up?" asked Romi asked kindly as she helped herself to more hash browns. Ginny did not reply but looked, with a scared face, up and down the Gryffindor table.

"Spit it out," said Ron watching her.

"I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, carefully looking at Harry.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked as though she could not find the right words.

"What?" Ron asked rather annoyed.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Are you all right?" Romi asked, "you're not hurt or anything are you?"

Ginny shook her head and Harry leaned in so only Ron, Ginny and Romi would be able to hear him.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?" Harry asked.

Ginny drew a breath and Percy appeared beside her.

"If you're finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."

Ginny jumped up as though the bench had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the centre of the table.

"Percy!" said Ron angrily, "she was just about to tell us something important!"

Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked.

"What sort of thing?" he asked coughing.

"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say-" Harry began.

"Oh – that – that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," Percy said at once.

Romi and Harry exchanged glances.

"How do you know?" Ron asked suspicious.

"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was – well never mind – the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing really, I'd just rather-"

Romi raised her eyebrows; she had never seen Percy look so uncomfortable.

"What were you doing, Percy," asked Ron, grinning, "go on, tell us, we won't laugh."

But Percy did not smile and merely asked Harry to pass the rolls.

* * *

Romi and Neville sat at one of the tables in the common room that evening. Romi felt that she was starting to go stir crazy with so many people constantly around her. She had been staring at her revision work for the past half an hour without completing a single piece of it. Neville was struggling through Romi's Transfiguration notes beside him.

"Can you print neater next time?" Neville asked, lifting his head out of his hands.

"What are you talking about? My writing's neat," Romi said leaning out of her chair and looking at Neville's paper. She paused, "I guess I had an off day that day."

"You mean every day?" Neville teased.

"If you don't want to read them, give them back," replied Romi.

"I'm fine," said Neville quickly, "I'm sure deciphering them will help me remember them better."

Romi laughed slightly and sat back down in her seat.

"I see Elena paid you a visit."

Romi and Neville jumped and looked to Romi's left. A student, perhaps sixteen or seventeen was sitting there, hands folded.

"Captain?" Romi said questioningly. The boy nodded. "Haven't heard from you in a while," Romi said.

"I'm afraid I've been busy," Captain replied gravely. "Now, I have a riddle and a challenge for you."

"Really?" Neville said exasperated. "We have exams in three days."

Captain just glanced at him and then back to Romi.

"What is it?" Romi said quietly.

"To begin with, in the corridor past the bottom dungeon, where it just seems to end, is an entrance to a vast underground maze. By placing your hand on the third stone up and three to the left from the bottom right corner this will open the maze. Down there is where you will start your quest. Elena has already started it."

Romi and Neville exchanged dark glances.

"The riddle is;

_Measured by your take of Fear _

_Hide and cower and run clear _

_Or stand your ground, in despair _

_Those you care for, you may spare_

You must start as soon as the sun hits the horizon, or fear that Elena might get it first."

Romi looked out the window; they probably had an hour before sunset. Romi turned to look back at Captain.

"Okay," she said, "it won't take long will it?"

"That is up to you," he answered. "You will have many challenges to overcome. And the first one is about to start – know this," he said, "You may choose to go with your brother and his friend, or you may choose go to after the Sign. However, leaving the Sign to Elena may or may not cause an even bigger danger."

"Where is Harry going?" Romi asked bewildered, but Captain had already vanished.

"Great," Neville said. "I had hoped that we wouldn't come across him until after our exams…"

Romi opened her mouth, but suddenly Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the castle.

"Will all students return to their dormitories immediately, all teachers to the staff room."

Romi look at Neville, but he just shrugged. As students started piling into the common room, making it more crowded than it was always, there was a flurry of terrified rumors floating around. It was nearly half an hour later when Harry and Ron came into the common room, looking pale as sheets. Romi stood up and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" she asked concerned. Ron was staring blankly at her, and Harry started to speak when the Portrait Hole opened again and Professor McGonagall entered. Everyone seemed to sit up, terrified silence encompassing the room.

"I am afraid I have terrible news to tell you," she said gravely. "Our worst fears have been realized, a student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber. The school will be closing tomorrow; there will be carriages to take you to Hogsmeade Station first thing in the morning. Would you all please pack your bags."

"Who was it?" Lee Jordan asked, his voice cracking. "Who did the monster take?"

Professor McGonagall looked around the common room sadly, her eyes landing on Ron beside them.

"Ginny Weasley," she said softly.

There was a crash as one of the Weasley twins dropped the textbooks he was holding, staring at Professor McGonagall.

"I'm very sorry," Professor McGonagall said. "Please, pack your bags."

Romi turned to Harry and Ron.

"What?" she said quickly.

Harry glanced at Ron, "We know what's in the Chamber of Secrets. It's a Basilisk – Hermione figured out just before she was petrified. That's why she had a mirror, the Basilisk's gaze can kill you, but only a reflection will petrify you. That's why she told you to close your eyes – I guess she wanted to warn you first. And the entrance, we think is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We were going to tell the teachers, but then this happened."

"So, she's gone," Romi said, she glanced over at Neville. "I should have paid more attention to her – she tried to tell me more than once that something was wrong."

"That's it," Ron said, looking up. "She knew something, and that's why it took her, nothing to do with what she saw with Percy." Romi didn't say anything. "Do you think there's a chance that she's still alive?"

Romi looked at Harry, but didn't answer. There wasn't a time more that she wished she could read the future.

"You know what," Ron said quietly. "Lockhart was going to try and save her. The least we can do is tell him what we know."

Harry nodded and they took a step towards the Portrait Hole. Romi did not follow and Harry stopped, looking back at her.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Romi paused, and Neville appeared at her shoulder.

"Romi," he whispered, "it's almost sunset."

Romi looked out of the window and hesitated. She thought of Ginny as a friend, and she very much wanted to go and keep her alive. She looked back at Harry and Ron.

"You go on," she said, "I have something that I have to do… and I know that you can get her back."

Harry paused for a moment, frowning at her. Then he nodded and turned away, heading out of the Common Room. No one stopped them on their way.

Romi looked out of the window, the sun was just hitting the horizon.

"Are we going?" Neville said quietly.

"Yes," she answered. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I don't think so," he answered.

"Give Harry and Ron a minute to get ahead of us," Romi said, glancing over everyone in the common room. She looked back to Neville, "next year – we'll be friends with Ginny, okay?"

"Okay," Neville replied, looking at her sadly. They left the common room a minute later, and hurried through the castle. There were still teachers and ghosts walking around on patrol in case the creature came to take someone else. Romi and Neville hid and scooted around them all until they made it into the dungeons.

"What did he say?" Romi asked.

"I don't remember," Neville whimpered.

"Of course you do," Romi replied, "stop being scared and you'll remember."

"Down past the last dungeon – third brick up and across on the right," Neville muttered.

"See, I told you so," said Romi. They crept down the hallway in the darkness. It was cold and creepy down in the dudgeons

"Romi, are you sure about this?" Neville asked. Romi stopped and turned around to him.

"You can go back if you want," she said quietly, "I won't stop you. But I need you here with me."

"You're much braver and smarter," Neville answered, "you don't need me."

"Yes, I do," replied Romi. "You help me be that brave and smart. I won't stop you, but I want you to stay."

Neville stared at her for a while and then nodded. "We'd better get going then."

Romi turned and walked down to the end of the hallway and stared at the wall.

"Courage," Romi said.

"What?"

"The answer to the riddle," Romi replied. "It's courage – courage to face our fears. I think you should be prepared…"

Neville nodded, "I'm ready when you are."

Romi glanced at him and then crouched down on the floor. She looked to the right hand corner and reached out a hand, for the three up and three across. She pushed the brick with her fingertips. For a second nothing happened and her fingers just encountered solid rock. Then it crumbled away into dust, taking the bricks around it, until a hole just large enough to crawl through appeared.

"Here we go," Romi said, and she started forward into the darkness behind it.


	16. Chapter 16: The Secret of Courage

– Chapter Sixteen –

_The Secret of Courage_

The room was incredible. Approximately half the size of the Great Hall, but that wasn't what made it amazing. Even though they were at the bottom of the Castle, hidden in the darkness, the ceiling was filled with stars. Romi couldn't help but stare straight up as she walked.

Each star glittered and flickered and moved. For ever one star there were a hundred, and for every hundred a hundred thousand. They were completely countless, and the bathed the entire area in a soft blueish white light. The ground was a single long pathway down the middle, with two off shoots, one leading lower, and one leading higher. In between were shallow pools that spilled over onto each other, each lit up from beneath, illuminating the rocks.

"How is big is Hogwarts?" Neville said looking around the room in awe.

"I don't think anyone will ever know," Romi replied. She looked around; the room was very quiet aside from the trickling of the pure, clear water.

"Where do we go?" Neville asked. Romi shrugged slightly. She walked to the crossroads and looked up and down, but they just ended in a platform surrounded by water. In front of them on the other end of the pathway, seemed to be a carving in the rock.

Romi walked forward to it and squinted, it looked like the shape of a lion – but the face was wrong. The face looked like a woman. Romi stepped closer to it, and suddenly the stone eyes opened. Romi jumped backwards, stumbling into Neville.

The stone sphinx blinked, and with a graceful move of its head and a step from the front paws, the creature departed the wall and looked down at the two of them.

"Do you wish to pass?" it said. Romi looked at Neville and stepped forward.

"Yes," she said. The sphinx's eyes glittered and she bent down on her knee, to look Romi straight in the eyes, barely a few inches away.

"You are one of the Seelen-Träger," she said. "Andromeda – very well; riddle from the past. What has four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs in the evening?"

"That sounds familiar," Neville answered. "And what's a Seelen-Träger?"

Romi shrugged and then the Sphinx spoke, nodding to Romi as she went;

"Seelen-Träger is just one of the many names for her people." Romi and Neville just stared at each other. The Sphinx shook its mane and continued as though that had made sense.

"And the riddle should sound familiar, it's the most famous riddle I've ever spoken," the stone Sphinx replied.

"If it's the most famous why did you tell us?" Romi said, "what if we knew the answer right away?"

"Did you come on this quest to argue with rock and memory?" the Sphinx asked.

"No," Romi said, "I came on this quest because I did not like what I Saw at the beginning of the year."

"Yet, you give the life of one of your friends?" said the Sphinx. "A girl, taken, possessed, and alone. You let others take your place in rescuing her."

"I trust Harry and Ron to bring Ginny back," Romi replied. "And what good would going to get Ginny be, if what I saw came true?"

"Are you trying to save the world?" the Sphinx asked.

"We're trying to save our friends," Neville interrupted. "And if we can do something to help them from having to endure that, then we'll do it."

The Sphinx wiggled its nose, and a smile appeared.

"Loyalty is highly regarded," said the Sphinx, "but what wisdom is there in risking your life to save a future that's not yet set in stone?"

"It may not be wise – but it is right," Romi replied. "One life or two lives, for everyone else's? How could any one sit back and wait? You can't spend all your life waiting, just growing old and thinking about regrets."

There was a long pause, with just the trickling of water in the background.

"The answer?" the Sphinx asked.

"Man," Romi said. "In the morning of his life, he crawls on all fours, at noon, he is grown and walks on two legs, and at the end of his life, he uses a cane."

"Correct," the Sphinx replied. "But you knew that answer from the beginning."

"Why did you ask?" said Romi.

"Why didn't you tell?" replied the Sphinx. "If you go forward now, many, many questions will appear, and you may not get all of the answers, or understand the ones that you have. Sometimes you're just a part to play in a larger order. And be warned of the darkness within."

The Sphinx disappeared back into the rock, and a second later a door appeared between the carved legs of the Sphinx.

"I guess we pass then," Neville replied. "How did you know that answer?"

"My father really liked the story of Oedipus, though I don't know why – I always though it was really creepy," Romi replied walking through the doorway. "He answered that question with the fabled Sphinx in Ancient Greece."

"Oh, well that was convenient," replied Neville.

"I'm not sure it was an accident," Romi said turning to look at him. "She said a riddle from my past…"

"She also called you 'Andromeda'," said Neville. "What was that about?"

"I guess that we won't know," Romi answered. "Come on, we can't have that much time left."

"I wasn't aware we were on a time line," Neville muttered.

Romi and Neville walked into another room. It was half the size of the one before, and was made completely of red rock and there were torches burning along the side of it. Romi and Neville stepped carefully into the room looking to see anything that might hinder them.

There was nothing, just the sound of the burning torches.

"Okay…" Neville said walking forward. "Test two…? What is it?"

"I dunno," Romi answered, watching the rock closely. "So far we've been going straight…"

"Really? It was pitch black back there we could have gone in a complete circle," Neville answered. Romi pointed to the opposite side of the room, where there was an outline of a door. They walked to it, but it was just a groove in the shape of a rectangle.

"Well that's not helpful," she said looking around for another clue.

"Look up there," Neville replied. Romi glanced up and squinted. There was very small writing along the top of the groove. It was too small to see though; so Romi took to the rocks to her right, climbing higher in an effort to read the words.

"What does it say?" Neville called to her.

"Strength of heart gives strength of mind and strength to pass," Romi replied. She jumped back down to the ground. "You have any strength of heart that we could use?"

"You definitely have the wrong person," Neville said, glancing over his shoulder. "I must have the least."

Romi just rolled her eyes and looked back to the rock. "Okay, so this has to be the door way."

"It does?"

"Humour me, Neville, please," Romi said. "Presumably this is the way onwards."

"No offence, but you don't have all that much physical strength to blast away a rock – and I have less than you."

"So it's something else then?" mused Romi, her arms crossed.

"Okay, we've been solving riddles all year," Neville said determined. "This is just another one. Strength of heart gives strength of mind and strength to pass."

"Strength – didn't we get a sign that was of strength?" Romi questioned.

"Yeah, it was the second one – and you didn't do much, except for stand up against Malfoy," Neville replied. "The first one was stealing something."

"No, it was doing something clever," Romi said. "Sort of – anyways, back to strength. I don't think they mean physical strength… the Sign wasn't about that either."

"So what? If we believe we can move it – we can move it?" Neville asked.

"Perhaps," Romi replied. "Okay, we can move this." She said, placing both hands against the rock wall she pushed. Nothing happened.

Neville came up beside her, and pushed also; but still it didn't budge.

"Well, it was a good thought," Neville said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But not proper enough," Romi said, looking back up to the words on the top. "We need to really believe that we can do it."

"Romi, how can we move a rock?" Neville asked incredulously.

"Neville, we can do anything!" Romi urged. "Look at all we've done before. This rock is magic, and we're good at magic, and we can move it. So I want you to really believe that you can move this rock, and push!"

Neville blinked at her, and then with a determined face nodded, and threw his shoulder into the rock. Romi pushed against the rock, believing that she had figured out the riddle, so the rock should shift.

For a second there was nothing, but then a deep groaning echoed throughout the chamber and suddenly Romi and Neville fell through the opening in the wall. Romi landed painfully against her wrist, and then looked up. They were in another dark hallway, with no sign of the rock that they were pushing on.

Neville got to his feet and looked around. "I guess it worked," he said, and looked back down at Romi. Romi smiled and got to her feet, her wrist throbbed when she put weight on it, but she tried to ignore it.

"Onwards?" Romi suggested and then looked into the dark passageway. There was a rumble behind them, and Romi and Neville turned to look. They were faced with blackness, and no sign of the door they had just fallen through.

"I guess there's no going backwards," Neville said, and he took Romi's hand. "Let's not get separated."

"Good idea," Romi replied, "okay, let's go."

They walked for what felt like half an hour, groping, blindly, in the dark, until suddenly they were standing in a bright room, with what appeared to be a sun blazing above them. Romi squinted and looked around; it was just a plain, white, smooth room. Neville standing beside her had a hand to his eyes.

Romi looked behind her and then forwards again, and a familiar looking boy was standing there.

"You," Romi stuttered, "I know you!" The boy smiled. "Aren't you – the Sword of Truth?"

"I'm not technically the sword," the boy replied, "but I am The Truth."

"We've met you before," said Romi.

"Yes, you did," he said. "And I'm glad you've made it this far. We're all rooting for you, you know. The Signs are."

"The Signs are rooting for us?" asked Neville blankly.

"My brothers and sisters may not always appear as I can," the boy answered, "they are nonetheless there. And frankly, we don't like Elena."

"I can imagine not," Romi said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm an older brother," the boy answered, "what do older siblings do but protect the younger ones."

"You're protecting courage – you all are!" Romi exclaimed, "Cunning and Strength, you're Truth, which means – Wisdom and Fate are next?"

"Yes, that is correct," the boy replied.

"And you all protect Courage?" Neville questioned.

"Where would we all be without Courage?" Truth asked. "I will you let you pass easily – however I cannot simply let you walk into the next one."

"Then what do we have to do?" Romi asked.

"You have already told the truth, sister," replied Truth, "it's your turn." He nodded at Neville. Neville looked petrified, and glanced over to Romi.

"What does he have to say?" Romi said.

"That is for him to say – his most well kept secret." The boy looked to Neville. Neville gripped Romi's hand and then looked down at his feet. He was quite for a long time, and then sighed.

"I am afraid that I might succeed – that one day I will be like my father, strong and powerful and then to have it all stolen from me. Unable to even recognize the people that I love," Neville replied.

Romi squeezed Neville's hand, and smiled at him when he looked up.

"I don't think that will happen," she said softly. "Not to you."

Neville returned a small sad smile, and the boy in front of them spoke.

"Thank you," he said, "it is a Truth that we will treasure. You may pass into the next room."

The boy disappeared and the light seemed to dim to a more bearable level. A door opened in front of them and silently they walked towards it.

They walked in silence through the dark hallway, and Romi wondered what might be in the next room, if it was going to be wisdom.

Neville was silent beside her, and Romi did not want to force him into saying anything. Barely five minutes later they entered another room. Romi looked around, frowning. There was nothing remarkable about this room, it was just a large room, with stone walls and floor, and four torches in brackets.

"Is this wisdom?" Neville whispered.

"I guess," Romi replied, walking a little away from him, "I don't know what we're supposed to do though."

There was a large groan, and a cracking noise. Romi looked back to Neville. He looked pale as a sheet.

"That doesn't sound good," he said. "That really doesn't sound good."

The rumbling became louder, and Romi could feel it vibrating through her feet. There was a crash behind her as a stone fell from the wall. She jumped back to where Neville was.

"What do we do?" Neville asked, as more rocks started to fall. "What do we do!"

"I don't know!" Romi replied quickly. "There has to be something to do with Wisdom!"

"That's not helpful," replied Neville, and he pushed Romi closer to the middle of the room, away from the walls.

"Think!" Romi replied, as rocks from the ceiling started to rain down on them.

"Can't think!" snapped Neville, "Panicking too much."

"Of course!" Romi said sarcastically, then encouragingly; "Don't panic – and have patience."

"Hard not to," Neville grumbled.

"Trust me!" replied Romi, grabbing Neville's hand. "Calm down, we can't think of anything wise if we're panicking."

Neville watched her for a moment, "we can't think of anything wise if we get crushed by a rock."

"Keep calm," Romi said looking up. "And trust me."

Neville sighed, and closed his eyes. "Okay," he replied.

Suddenly the ground dropped away from them and they were falling. Romi let out a screech before they hit the ground. She scrambled to her feet and looked around.

They were standing in a mirrored room. Every wall had mirrors on it, and the reflections were endless. Even the floor and the ceiling where mirrored. Romi couldn't even tell how many walls there were. Neville got to his feet beside her.

"Next time," he said brushing himself off, "I'm going to pick the adventure."

"We wouldn't be doing anything then," Romi replied.

"Exactly. I've had enough of falling through floors," he grumbled.

"There's a quote from an old book that my father used to read – he'd tell it to me when I was feeling sad," Romi said looking over to Neville. "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

"I doubt that," Neville replied.

"It doesn't matter – because it's true," Romi said. "Come on, we have one last test to go through."

She looked around the room of mirrors.

"This is impossible? Are we supposed to walk through this," Neville said putting out a hand. "Is that the test of Fate? It can't be…"

"Come on, we must try something," Romi replied. "Frankly, walking seems to be the easiest path."

Walking, it turned out, wasn't exactly easy. The illusions created by the mirrors all over the place made it practically impossible to get anywhere. Neville crashed into several mirrors, and Romi just as many. To make matters more frustrating, they couldn't tell if they had moved at all.

"What difference would it make if we just stayed still?" Neville asked. "And waited for whatever was supposed to happened – like Fate?"

"Sure," Romi said, nursing a stinging elbow, she was tired of walking into things. "I guess that can't make a ton of difference."

She stopped and turned around to look at Neville. He looked exhausted where he stood. Romi opened her mouth to say something, but something caught the corner of her eye. She turned quickly, her nerves on end.

"What is it?" Neville asked, looking into the same direction as her.

"I don't know, I just though I saw something," Romi replied. "It's probably nothing."

"Oh, I wouldn't bet that," said a cold and icy voice behind them. Romi and Neville turned around quickly, wands out. There was a boy standing there, about eleven years old, with brown hair and calm, creepy eyes. Romi stared at him for a while, this boy seemed very familiar, but she couldn't place him. He smiled and the memory hit her;

"I know you," Romi said slowly. "You were on the train at Christmas… I ran into you."

"Yes, you did," the boy answered. "There was no lasting harm done."

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Romi demanded, taking a step forward.

"He's here, because I asked him to help me," said a voice from the right. Romi looked, and felt her insides go icy. Elena was leaning against on of the mirrors, looking smug and beautiful as ever. "I suppose introductions are in order. I'll tell you my friend's name if you tell me yours." Elena's eyes glanced over to Neville. "This is Kayden, he's my… protégé, shall we say? Who's yours?"

"You don't need to know," Romi said, standing very close to Neville, her wand out. "What are you doing here?"

"Really, you can't guess?" Elena replied. "I'm here for the Sign of Courage. Oh, and then I will take the rest of your Signs."

"We told you! We don't have them," Neville said boldly.

"Aren't you a chatty one," said Elena. "If you don't mind, I have business with Romi. Kayden?"

A spell came blasting towards Neville and knocked him into a mirror behind them. It shattered, causing a blank area in the illusions.

"Leave him alone!" Romi screamed and sent a spell whizzing at the boy. Elena jumped in, and deflected it with her short sword.

"You are my opponent!" she shouted and took a swing at Romi.

All Romi could do was dodge, and she nearly lost her balance. She thought about the Sword of Truth, and managed to pull it into her hand. Elena's short sword crashed against it, and sent Romi flying.

"If you're going to use a sword, you should at least know how to," Elena said, and sent a spell flying at Romi. Romi dodged again, and the spell shattered the mirror where she had just been. Romi scrambled to her feet, both her wand and the sword in her hands, and looked over to where Neville was. He seemed to be occupied with keeping Kayden's spells from hitting him.

Elena reached out her wand again, but Romi sent her a spell first. Elena jumped out of the way, and a third mirror was shattered. The mirror shards fell away, except instead of being a stone wall behind it, like the other ones, there was a doorway to another well lit room.

Right in the middle was a pedestal with a glass vial on it. Without even thinking, Romi dashed straight into, followed closely by Elena. Romi sent a spell over her shoulder, in hopes of keeping Elena back.

Romi reached the vial first, and grabbed it. Ducking behind the pedestal as a spell came flying in her direction. Romi fumbled with the vial, until she could pry out the piece of paper that was stuffed inside. She threw away the bottle to the right, and jumped to the left, as Elena's spell shattered the vial.

Elena spun to point her wand at Romi, but before she could send off a spell, there was a great groaning, and the sound of shifting metal locks. Elena looked to the far wall, and Romi followed her gaze. It was groaning and slowly splitting open like a large sliding door and there was something moving behind it.

Romi suddenly got a bad feeling, and instead of waiting to see what was behind that door, Romi ran past Elena and back into the room where Kayden and Neville were fighting. Romi pointed her wand at Kayden and before thinking a spell, the wand shot one, sending him spiralling away from Neville. Romi rushed to her best friend's side, and grabbing his right arm, hauled him to his feet. He stumbled, and Romi could see that his ankle was twisted out of place.

"I don't think I can walk," he said through gritting teeth.

"Time to go, Kayden!" shouted Elena from the other room sounding alarmed and tense, and then much to Romi and Neville's surprise, Kayden shot them a nasty glance and disappeared.

"How did he do that?" Neville asked.

There was a large crash from the other room.

"I think we should worry about that later," Romi replied, "We need to get out of here."

The room suddenly, stretched and shifted around them, the mirrors disappeared and a long hallway appeared in their place. Romi watched surprised, but then a sharp burst of pain through her left palm made her look down. The piece of parchment from the vial was still crushed in her hand. She opened it, and smoothed it quickly.

"What is that?" Neville asked, leaning on her heavily.

"I got it from that other room," Romi said slightly out of breath. "'To whom seeks the sign courage. Only several steps away from your goal; thrust the Sword of Truth through this paper, into the heart of the stone lion, carved for all who can see it. But beware, the beast that chases this paper.'"

"What does it say? Go to the lion statue? Does it mean the Sphinx we saw early?"

"No," Romi said quickly, suddenly remembering something, "the one outside McGonagall's office; the one everyone can see."

"How do you know that?" questioned Neville.

"I saw it – remember the night I spent at your house in the summer?" Romi whispered quickly. "I remember seeing a lion – a carving outside McGonagall's office."

"Excellent, does it say anything else?" Neville asked.

"It says 'run' at the bottom."

The doorway into the other room suddenly exploded and a huge wreathing body crashed through, angry and screaming; the body of a lion, with a long scaly tail ending in a scorpion's stinger, and black leathery wings stretching out of its shoulder blades. The sound of an ear-splitting roar reached them.

"I think that's good advice," Neville said as they both stared up at the Manticore that had just forced its body through the door. It hadn't yet seen them, and it shook the excess debris from its body.

"Romi," Neville said softly, "it's chasing the paper – if you run with it, it'll leave me behind."

"I can't just leave you here," Romi answered, staring at the Manticore.

"I'll follow, as fast as I can, but I can't out run that," replied Neville. "Now, run!" he said, pushing her away from him. The Manticore snapped its head around, narrowing its eyes at Romi focusing on the paper in her hand, and heaved its great scaly body forwards.

Romi got to her feet, and ran full tilt down the hallway. She had no idea how to get back to the regular part of the school or how she was going to make it there without being caught. She could hear the Manticore thundering down the corridor behind her.

Her breath raged down her throat, and it felt like her muscles might give way at any moment. She focused on keeping her feet moving and tried not to trip over anything. She passed through a room that she didn't recognise, and flung a door open on the other side. She hurtled through it, and found herself running on the first floor of Hogwarts. It was in the middle of the night and no one seemed to be around.

The Manticore crashed through into the school behind her. She pounded against the floor, and saw the corner towards McGonagall's office. She skidded around it, crashed into the wall and began to run again. It felt like her throat was bleeding, and there were sharp pains in her lungs.

She tore past two people in the hallway, and vaguely recognized that they looked like Ron and Professor Lockhart. The Manticore roared behind her, and Romi hoped that Ron and Lockhart had the good sense to get out of the way. Romi could see the sculpture beside Professor McGonagall's office, and she was almost there.

The door to Professor McGonagall's office opened, and she could see that Dumbledore and Harry stood there. Both stared at her for a moment, and Romi could see Dumbledore pulling out his wand.

But she was there, at the lion, and she called the Sword of Truth to her hand, and flattening the piece of parchment, drove the sword into the heart of the sculpture, throwing all of her body weight into the wall. The sword slid through, and a second later she turned, pressed against the wall to look at the Manticore.

It was almost upon her, and Romi took a depth breath preparing for it to crash into her when the whole thing exploded into a million different pieces of light.

Romi sat there panting on the floor, staring at the place that the Manticore had been. It took her a moment to realise that Dumbledore and Harry hadn't come running up to her. She looked up to them, and they seemed to be frozen in time.

There was a clatter in front of her, and she turned to the sound. A small miniature spear, the size of a pencil, was on the ground. She reached out and picked it up. It was small and glowing just like the other Signs she had seen. But there was something different this time too. Romi got to her feet and looked around.

The hallway was covered, and so was outside, with great ribbons of colour, red, orange, yellow and greens, which were flowing everywhere. Romi reached out a hand to touch one that flowed near her. It was like touching mist, barely felt, but definitely there.

She looked down and saw that there was a ribbon stretching from her heart. Romi looked up to see Captain standing there. He smiled.

"You created the Sign," he said happily.

"What is this?" Romi asked.

"It's Magic," he replied.

"Magic?" Romi repeated softly.

"Yes," Captain replied. "Magic, that which flows through everything, and into the hearts that are capable of using It." He nodded towards Harry and Dumbledore.

Both of them, even in their frozen states, had ribbons of the colour flowing out from their hearts.

"Why can I see it?" Romi asked.

"It is a part of you," Captain responded. "The extent of Magic used to create this Sign, has allowed you to see it… for a brief period."

Captain was right. As they were talking; the ribbons of colours were fading, disappearing from Romi's sight. Romi looked back to him. He held out his hand. Romi placed the spear into it and smiled.

"Just one left then," she said.

"You don't have to worry about the Sign of Love," Captain replied. "That will create – and hide – itself. You've done everything that you need to do."

Romi smiled at him, and he returned it before completely disappearing.

Suddenly, Romi was standing beside Neville in the middle of the Gryffindor students heading towards the Great Hall. Romi looked at Neville. His eyes were wide and he stared at her.

"What just happened?" he asked quietly. Romi looked around, she wasn't even in the same place as before.

"Honestly… I have no idea," she said. "I did get the Sign. Captain's got it – and the Manticore is gone…" She suddenly smiled, looking down, "you're ankle! It's better."

Neville looked down and jumped a little. "Apparently," he answered. "Next question – where is everyone going?"

Romi looked around. "I dunno… let's go find out."


	17. Chapter 17: The Test of True Friendship

– Chapter Seventeen –

_The Test of True Friendship_

It became clear to them, as soon as they arrived in the Great Hall that they were having a feast; everyone else, all of whom were in their pyjamas, seemed equally confused as to why, however. Romi and Neville made their way down to the Gryffindor Table, and suddenly everything made sense.

Harry and Ron were sitting there, beaming, along with Ron's parents and Ginny.

"Ginny!" Romi said exclaimed. Ginny looked up and got out of her chair when Romi arrived, giving her a hug. "Welcome back!" Romi said laughing, looking down at her, "I trust Harry and Ron weren't too late."

Ginny shook her head, smiling.

"Nah, Harry got there on time," Ron said smiling, making room from Romi and Neville.

"I knew you guys would," Romi said, sliding in beside Harry, Neville taking her other side.

Harry beamed at her, "I take it that your business went alright?" he whispered. "Everything okay there?"

Romi watched him for a moment, and realised that Harry had no memory of seeing her in the hallway, or the Manticore. He looked genuinely worried about it though.

"Everything's fine," Romi replied, "right Neville?"

"Absolutely," he said.

"So," Romi said looking to Harry and Ron. "Tell us what happened, will you?"

Harry and Ron grinned and started telling their story, from how they went to Professor Lockhart, who turned out to be attempting to run away, how they kidnapped him and went down the pipes through Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. How Lockhart had managed to permanently damage his memory when trying to revolt against Ron and Harry and caused a cave in and how Harry went forward by himself. He found the Chamber of Secrets, and Ginny, who had been hoodwinked by the black diary which, it appeared, had belonged to Lord Voldemort when he was sixteen. There was also a Basilisk in the Chamber. Harry fought it and killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor, which the Sorting Hat had given him, and help from Fawkes, Dumbeldore's phoenix. Finally, Harry destroyed the Diary with a Basilisk fang, waking Ginny, and Fawkes flew them all up the pipes again.

"That sounds incredibly scary," Neville said once Harry was done.

"Really?" Romi said looking to him, "after what you just went through?"

"Why, what happened to you guys," Ginny said leaning over the table. "More of… you know… that? With the snakes?"

Harry and Ron glanced confused at Ginny.

"Well," Romi started, but they were interrupted by a shout.

"You solved it!"

Romi looked up to see Hermione running down towards the table. She arrived, out of breath, looking brilliantly pleased. "You solved it!"

"It was thanks to you, Hermione," Harry said smiling. "You had the library page in your hand."

Hermione laughed, smiling broadly, and they all shifted over to let Hermione sit down. They were distracted from Romi's tale, as Hermione now had to be filled in with everything.

Romi started laughing at the end of Harry and Ron's tale for the second time having just realised something.

"What is so funny?" Ron asked. "We nearly died down there."

"The Chamber of Secrets, couldn't be found by the most learned witches and wizards, and yet two twelve-year-olds did?" she asked, and after a pause, they all laughed.

Hagrid arrived at three thirty cuffing Harry and Ron hard on the shoulders so that they were knocked into their plates of trifle, much to the amusement of the rest of the table.

The Gryffindor table nearly exploded when Dumbledore told the room that there was an extra four hundred points being added to their count, which in every way possible put them in the lead.

Then the entire hall erupted when Professor McGonagall told the whole school that exams were to be cancelled, much to the distress of Hermione. There were also quite a few cheers from even the teachers when Dumbledore announced that Lockhart would not be returning, due to the fact that he had to go away and get his memories back.

"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut, "he was starting to grow on me."

Romi laughed and turned to grab her serviette. However, there was a small piece of folded paper there. She picked it up and opened it. Romi read it through and smiled. She nudged Neville beside her and passed him the paper.

_The Greatest Gift there is to provide _

Courage, Wisdom, Truth are tried

_But one thing out weighs all other ties _

_The Love of Friendship is for the wise_

* * *

The rest of the summer term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal for the most part; Defence Against the Dark Arts was cancelled, and Romi's Uncle, Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as school governor. Draco looked very resentful and sulky, but Romi hadn't had much time to hang out with him. On the other hand there was Ginny who was perfectly happy again.

She had spent much of her time with Romi and Neville, and one afternoon while they were walking along the lake, asked for an explanation of what they had been doing. She had admitted, the day that she had accompanied Neville to the forest she was going to tell Romi about the Diary.

"I'm sorry we didn't figure it out sooner," Romi said, tossing a rock into the lake. "I feel like we should have made sure that you were alright."

"Why?" Ginny asked, tossing a rock herself. "You're in a completely different year than me, I never expected any of my brother's friends to be my friends."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," Neville said, his hands in his pocket. "And I guess you're stuck being our friend now."

"I'm alright with that," Ginny replied, happily. "Something tells me that what's happened to you the past two years isn't finished yet. You might need a third person on your side."

A large tentacle popped out of the lake, much to the surprise of Ginny, and it waved at them. Romi and Neville waved back, smiling, and it disappeared under the water again with a splash that got them all wet.

Romi and Neville exchanged glances and then Romi smiled, she looked to Ginny; "You have a deal."

* * *

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. They had all of their bags and were sitting in the Entrance Hall together waiting for the coaches to come and pick them up. Romi was sitting on her trunk with Neville and Ginny, when Draco walked up to her alone.

"Hey," he said, giving an odd glance to Neville and Ginny.

"Hi," Romi replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you coming home with me?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I thought I was staying at your house," Romi answered. "Dad's in England this summer."

"Right, I was just making sure," replied Draco. "I'll see you when we get off the train?"

"Sure thing," Romi answered. Draco turned to leave, when Pansy appeared, with Daphne and the rest of the Slytherin girls behind her.

"Why are you talking to her?" Pansy demanded.

"She's my cousin," Draco replied icily. "I'm allowed to talk to her."

"Face it Pansy, you're not the only girl in his life," Romi shot at her, teasingly.

"Stay out of this, Gryffindork," Pansy spat angrily. "You're not worthy to even speak."

"Hey!" shouted three angry voices. Draco, Neville and Ginny were all standing, fists balled glaring at Pansy.

"Lay off her!" Draco continued.

"You're standing up for her," Pansy said, incredulously, looking at Draco.

"Get out of here," Neville growled.

"You're not welcome," Ginny said. Pansy stared at them all.

"I suggest you go, Pansy," Romi said, getting to her feet. "My entourage is a little bit scarier than yours – seeing as most of the people in yours like me."

Pansy breathed angrily through her nose, and turned away from Romi without saying anything. She paused, looking at Draco.

"I'm surprised that you would sink so low," Pansy said to him.

"It's higher than you," Draco replied. "I will always defend her."

Pansy sniffed, took a last glance at Romi and then stormed away. No one followed her right away.

"You're staying here this summer?" Daphne asked Romi. Romi nodded. Daphne smiled. "Good, I expect visits!" and with a wave she disappeared with the rest of the Slytherins. Draco paused, smiled at Romi and followed them.

"You have the most bizarre group of friends," Ginny said, "Gryffindors and Slytherins…"

"Well, it's bound to happen one day," Romi replied, smiling at Neville and Ginny. She was about to say something else when there was a warmth in her pocket. Frowning, she put her hand into her back pocket and pulled out the scallop shell.

Ginny and Neville stared at it also; it was glowing more brightly than Romi had ever seen. Suddenly in a flourish of brightly coloured sparks and flashes, the scallop shell disappeared from her hand.

"So it's done then," Neville said after a moment of silence. "All the Signs have been created – and hidden."

"I guess so," Romi replied.

"What was the last one?" Ginny asked.

"Love, supposed to be."

"I didn't see a display of Love," Neville said dumbfounded.

"If all that – with standing up against Pansy wasn't an exchange of love and friendship, then I don't know what would be," Romi replied.

* * *

The train ride home wasn't very long at all. Romi, Neville and Ginny shared a compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and they made the most of the last few hours of using magic by playing Exploding Snap, and practised disarming each other. Romi and Harry outstripped everyone else, but neither could beat the other. Fred and George Weasley popped in to spend the last hour with them, crowding into their compartment.

They were almost at King's Cross Station when Harry posed a question.

"Ginny – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?" he asked.

"Oh that," said Ginny, giggling, "well – Percy's got a girlfriend."

"What?" Fred said dropping a stack of books on George's head.

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny.

"I wondered why he looked so upset," Romi said, "when he found us after Hermione was attacked."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "he's been writing to her all last summer, he's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously looking to Fred and George.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking as if his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," said George sniggering.

The Hogwarts Express slowed soon after that and finally came to a stop. There was a great flurry of movement as everyone got off the train. They were let through the gateway in twos and threes. Romi, Neville and Ginny went through together and appeared on the other side.

Mrs. Weasley was on them almost immediately. "How are you!" she squealed, "were your last days alright?"

"They were fine, mum," Ginny replied, wriggling out of her grasp. Harry, Hermione and Ron came through a moment later and joined them. "We'll see you next year?" Ginny said to Neville and Romi.

"Absolutely," Romi replied, giving her a hug. The Weasleys said good-bye and walked off. Hermione skirted away moments later, waving to them.

"I'm off too," said Neville, motioning to where his Gran was standing waiting. Romi waved to her, and then gave her best friend a hug.

"I'll come visit this year," Romi replied.

"You better," Neville said. "See ya, Harry."

"Bye, Neville," Harry replied.

The twins stood there, looking out at the people at Kings Cross Station.

"Where are you going this summer?" Harry asked looking to her.

"I'm staying in England," Romi replied, looking to him. "With the Malfoys though."

"Ah, so you may not have much visiting from me then?"

"Probably not a good idea," Romi answered. "But I'll see you in two months."

"Romi!" Draco called, a couple of steps away. "Coming?"

"Be right there," replied Romi. She looked back at Harry. "Well, try to have a good summer."

"With the Dursleys?" Harry joked. "I'll try though."

"Good," Romi said. She gave him a hug and then ran off towards Draco, taking his outstretched hand.

"You all right?" he asked, as they walked towards his parents.

"I couldn't be better," Romi said.

* * *

This marks the end of The Reaper Saga: The Romi Chronicles: Book Two: The Virtues of Magic. If you have enjoyed this installment of the Reaper Saga, look out for the next book in the series: The Romi Chronicles: Book Three: The Astaroth.


End file.
